


Child’s Play

by DodgerBear



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU - Different First Meeting, Ian is a clown, It’s Yev’s 6th birthday, M/M, Mickey hates clowns, you see where this is going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 45,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DodgerBear/pseuds/DodgerBear
Summary: Mickey hires Ian for Yev’s birthday party. Chaos of the best kind ensues.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 303
Kudos: 381





	1. One

Mickey Milkovich was many things, not all of them good, but he was a brilliant father. Despite the way in which he became a father, he relished the role and put 110% in at all times. He was a stickler for making sure he got his allotted him with his son and made sure his ex-wife stuck to her end of the joint custody bargain from the very start. The very start was when Yev was a mere ten months old and the young pseudo-couple decided enough was enough. Mickey’s father was the driving force behind their union all due to the fact he couldn’t live with the idea his son was a tried and tested fag. Mickey tried to be straight when his father forced him and Svetlana together. When that didn’t work, other than to provide them with a bouncing baby boy after their first and only sexual encounter, he tried to be asexual. Better to give up entirely, right? Except...no. He knew he was a signed and sealed homosexual. Only now that his father was locked up for life and Svetlana had no inclination to be married to his gay ass any longer he became a 21 year old divorced father of one. 

Time passed and he started to live with his choices well enough. He was in a good place with Svetlana, who quickly realized the benefits of having Mickey around to help out with Yev. They made an agreement that suited both and stuck to it fairly amicably. Well, as amicably as you could be with a crazy Russian lady who carried a claw hammer in her handbag. 

So here he was. Yev was eating his dinner of chicken strips and mashed potato in the living room of Mickey’s modest two bed apartment while Svetlana cornered her ex-husband in the kitchen. 

“Your turn, Misha. I did party last year. And year before. And year before.” She warned ominously. 

“What the fuck am I meant to do?” Mickey balked at the idea. 

Yev was turning six at the end of the month and Svetlana was passing responsibility to Mickey for the celebrations. 

“I do not know. Ask Zhenya. But you make it happen.” She retorted and sashayed out of the apartment with a warm kiss to her son’s head as she passed. 

Mickey stewed on it for a while and came up with nothing. Yev was no help at all. When Mickey asked what he wanted to do to celebrate his birthday Yev’s only suggestion was a ride on a rocket ship. Big dreams for a kid that cried when the L was too crowded. Now he was dragging his whiny ass kid around the mall to buy new sneakers for school. 

“Dad, I want to go home!” Yev kicked his heels. 

“Yeah, me too kiddo. But until you pick a pair of sneakers that you like and I can afford we’re both stuck here.” Mickey replied shortly. 

Yev’s bottom lip trembled. “Daddy...”

Mickey rolled his eyes. “Kid, you’ve got to stop with the tears. This ain’t worth crying about.”

Yev was about to show his father exactly how mistaken he was when something caught his eye. His frown vanished and was replaced with a huge toothy grin. 

“Mr Freckles!”

Mickey was hopelessly confused. “What the fu...what is that? Some toy?”

“No, silly!” Yev giggled. “It’s Mr Freckles!”

Mickey followed Yev’s fixed gaze and found himself looking at a tall, gorgeous redhead dressed in a floppy green velvet suit. He was setting up his small stage area ready to perform for the shoppers. 

“Can we go see?” Yev tugged on Mickey’s sleeve hopefully. 

Mickey sighed heavily. The last thing he wanted to do was hang around and watch a lame mall magician but it was the first smile he’d seen on Yev’s little face all day. 

“Ten minutes.” Mickey replied sternly and earned himself a blistering smile. 

“Thanks Dad!”

Up close, Mr Freckles was even more gorgeous and Mickey didn’t know where to look in case he made too much eye contact. Yev dragged him by the hand to the front of the slowly gathering audience and Mr Freckles beamed at Yev and his boundless enthusiasm. 

“Hello there, young man! What’s your name?”

“Hi Mr Freckles! I’m Yev!” Yev cheerfully greeted and Mickey rolled his eyes to the ceiling. 

“Cool name! Who have you brought along today?”

“This is my Dad.”

“Well hello there. Welcome.” Mr Freckles met Mickey’s eye and smirked. 

Mickey smiled tightly and glanced back at Yev. “Ten minutes then we gotta get your sneakers. Okay?”

Yev scowled but nodded. “Okay.”

“I’d better get on with the show, huh.” Mr Freckles grinned. “Wanna help me out?”

Yev nodded furiously. “Can I Dad?”

Mickey looked at Mr Freckles with a raised brow. “You gonna make him disappear?”

Mr Freckles tilted his head and smiled. “No?”

“Shame.” Mickey teased and Yev clung to his leg. 

“Daddy!”

“I’m joking! Okay. Go ahead.” Mickey ruffled his son’s hair. 

Mickey had never really paid attention to these pop-up entertainers when he was in the mall. They always seemed like old, talentless try-hards who were only after making a quick buck, usually by people paying to leave them alone! But Mr Freckles was already completely flipping his opinion upside down. He was engaging, fun and obviously very good at keeping the attention of the children. Mickey couldn’t take his eyes off the man as he had Yev pulling ribbons out of his sleeve and making balloon animals. Yev was enthralled by the ginger entertainer. And Mickey was too, if he was being honest. 

When the show was over the crowd parted and Mickey was left waiting for Yev to return. He was still stuck to the magician’s side and helping him fill his case up with his props and chattering like a crazy person. 

“Okay kiddo, time to let Mr Freckles get on with his day.” Mickey approached them. 

The magician held out his hand. “Just Ian is fine.”

Mickey glanced at the offered hand and sighed lightly before he shook it. He wasn’t great at physical contact. “Mickey.”

Mr Freckles...Ian...smiled warmly and turned away to finish packing up. “Good to meet you guys, see you next time maybe.”

He was about to walk away when Mickey had an idea. He stepped away from Yev’s earshot and coughed. 

“Uh...you do parties?” He blurted out and Ian turned back in surprise. 

“What kinda parties?” Ian grinned teasingly. 

Mickey felt his face heat up. “It’s my kid’s birthday in a couple weeks and I need to organize his party.”

Ian nodded. “Sure. I can do that. You got a venue?”

“Uh...just...probably my place. But it’s kinda small. I’ll think about that.” Mickey bounced on his heels. 

“Sure.”

Mickey bit his lip. “So...you gotta number I can get you on?”

Ian grinned happily. “Sure Mickey.”

The redhead handed over a business card with the name Mr Freckles printed on it, with a number and email address. 

“Call me anytime.” Ian murmured. 

The alarm signal on Mickey’s gaydar was ringing loud and clear. A bubble of excitement ricocheted through his body. Yev suddenly burst between them and grabbed Mickey’s hand. 

“Can we get a Happy Meal please?”

Mickey narrowed his eyes. “After we buy your sneakers. Come on.”

Yev huffed loudly and waved goodbye to Ian. 

“See ya Mick.” Ian added casually, leaving Mickey rooted to the spot watching him go. 

“Dad, come on.” Yev finally broke the spell Mickey was under. He squeezed Yev’s hand and led him to yet another store, all the while listening with one ear about how amazingly fantastically awesome Mr Freckles was. 


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s party time!

Mickey gave it a few days but with Yev’s birthday looming he needed to contact Ian to arrange the party. He cleared his throat while the dial tone buzzed in his ear. 

“Hey, Ian speaking.” The familiar voice answered cheerfully. 

“Hey. It’s Mickey. We met at the mall. My kid drooled over your tricks from close range.”

Ian giggled happily. “I remember some drooling now you mention it. How’s it going Mick?”

“Good. I...uh...need to get this party sorted. You still good to do it?”

“Absolutely. When do you need me?”

“A week Saturday.”

“Cool. Is that his actual birthday or just so his school friends can make it?”

“School friends! Fuck! I haven’t sent out the invitations!” Mickey gasped down the phone. 

Ian chuckled softly. “Okay. Do that next and leave the entertaining to me. How do you want me?”

Mickey’s mouth dried up. “Uh...”

Ian laughed again. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll figure it out.”

“Thanks. How much?”

“$50 an hour.”

“Jesus. I’m in the wrong job.” Mickey snorted. 

“Yeah. You probably work more than 12 hours a month though.” Ian shot back. 

“I guess. Okay. Cool. I’ll text you the details.”

“Sure. See you soon Mick.”

“Yeah. Bye Ian.”

There was a delayed pause while neither hung up immediately, almost testing each other to keep talking. Mickey was the first to bottle it and abruptly hung up, staring at his phone in his hand like it was about to burst into flames. Who the fuck was this guy? Did he flirt with every man, woman and dog like this? Mickey wasn’t familiar with people being so forward and obvious in their efforts to get closer to him. That probably had something to do with the fact that if he headed to one of the trashy bars in Boystown to scratch his itches. No effort was required in those joints. In fact, the only effort needed was to avoid coming home with more itches. The kind that needed antibiotics and a week of abstinence from jerking off. So for Ian to be so breezy about it was a mind-fuck to Mickey. Part of him hoped Ian was like that with everyone and it was just his nature. That way Mickey wouldn’t need to confront his burgeoning feelings of a sexual nature for the guy. But the other part, the part that thought with his heart and his dick, wanted Ian to keep pushing the boundaries until Mickey snapped. Because when Mickey snapped, he knew Ian would make it epic. 

On the morning of his party Yev woke Mickey up at five and was promptly told to go back to sleep or the party was cancelled. Yev knew his father well enough by now to tell when he was blowing hot air. He crawled into bed with Mickey and rested his head on his chest. Mickey felt a tightness in his chest at the physical touch of his son. While he didn’t cope well with physical contact, his son was the exception to the rule. He loved his little boy more than life itself and Yev made it possible to have that tightness of love in his chest. He ran his hand through Yev’s messy mop of hair until the child’s breathing evened out and he was asleep. When they woke up again it was almost nine and time for breakfast. 

“What time is my party?”

“Two. Eat your toast.”

“What time is it now?”

“Nine. Eat!”

“How many hours until my party?”

“Yevgeny!”

The community hall was decorated with balloons and banners proclaiming Yev’s new age. Mickey had fought the urge to beg Svetlana for help so he did it all himself and now he could look around with pride. Maybe it was worth taking on these tasks if it felt this good. Yev was delighted and ran off immediately to play with the games Mickey had set up for the kids to play with. Svetlana was helping out by setting out the party food. Pretty soon the kids from Yev’s class started to arrive and Mickey deflated when he caught the looks on their parents’ faces when they clocked Mickey and his tattoos. Sometimes, when life was good, he could forget that he was Southside scum. But all it took was one sneering look at his hands and it came crashing back to Earth with a thud. He was Southside scum born and raised. No amount of time or paying taxes was ever going to change that. 

Svetlana appeared beside him. “You have entertainment?”

Mickey rolled his eyes at her blatant mistrust in him. “Nah. Didn’t bother. Thought the kids could just have a Battle Royale instead.”

Svetlana clicked her tongue. “For some, this would not be a bad thing. And perhaps the parents too.”

Great. So she’d noticed the condescending looks he’d been getting. 

“Got that guy from the mall...the magician. Yev said he’s seen him a few times already. I think he’s he president of the guy’s fan club.”

Svetlana looked confused. “Magician?”

“Yeah. He was decent. Yev was his glamorous assistant the other day.”

“Oh. I don’t know any magician. I only know...” Svetlana was cut off by a loud crashing and then a child wailing. Mickey glared at the ceiling and headed over to mop up the spilled juice and stick a toy in the face of the crying child. Svetlana joined him when the panic was over, ready to hear more about the special guest magician, when Mickey’s phone rang out with a text message. 

“Alright. He’s here. I gotta let him in the back door.”

Svetlana arched a perfectly shaped brow. “I did not realize it was that kind of party.”

“Ha. Ha. Hi-larious.” Mickey droned. “The kids can’t see him until he sets up.”

With a final glare at his son’s mother he headed through to the back of the hall and waited for the gentle tap on the door. 

“Hey Ian...” Mickey greeted as he pulled open the door. “JESUS!! FUCK!”

He slammed the door shut and slumped against it, his heart hammering in his chest. A gentle tap followed by increasingly loud knocks resounded in his head. 

“Mickey? You gonna let me in?” Ian’s voice was inquisitive. 

“No. Fuck off!” Mickey snapped back. There was a long period of silence and Mickey wondered if Ian had actually gone away. 

Suddenly, his phone rang in his pocket and abruptly broke the silence. He pulled it out, only to see Ian’s name flashing on the screen. 

“I told you; fuck off!”

“What’s going on? I’m here for Yev’s party.”

“Why...why are you? What the fuck!”

“What, Mickey!” Ian gasped. 

“WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU DRESSED AS A CLOWN?”

Ian’s breathing hitched before he spoke. “It’s my act. I’m a clown.”

“You’re a fuckin magician! I hired a magician!”

“Oh. Right. Well, I do both. And clowns are more popular for kids’ parties. I’m sorry. I didn’t realize it would be an issue.”

Mickey didn’t speak but his hyperventilation down the phone clued Ian in to how Mickey was dealing with his appearance. 

“Mick, are you coulrophobic?” Ian asked softly. 

Mickey’s grip tightened on his cell phone. “Fuck off, no I ain’t anything-phobic!”

Ian sighed quietly. “It means a fear of clowns. Lots of people have it, Mick.”

“I...I guess...they just really freak me out.”

“You want me to leave?”

Mickey inhaled sharply. He didn’t want Ian to leave. Aside from not wanting to disappoint his son at his party, Mickey was actually really looking forward to seeing Ian again. He just wasn’t prepared for Ian to have a white painted face, large red freckles and a red fuzzy wig. 

“No. Gimme a minute. Stay there.” Mickey snapped and hung up the phone. 

Svetlana was mingling around the parents, smoothly chatting and charming everyone. None of them knew anything about her past life as a sex-trafficked hooker and she worked the room like she was a born socialite. A flash of annoyance hit Mickey that she could be so easily accepted by this group of snobs when he was sneered at simply for wearing his scumminess on his knuckles. 

“Lana, back room. Now.” He hissed and stomped away, not waiting to see if she followed. 

She did, with a dark frown on her face. “I assumed you would not get to bark orders at me anymore when I signed on that dotted line, Misha.”

He exhaled slowly and nodded. “Sorry. I panicked. The guy is here. You gotta let him in...”

Svetlana tilted her head in confusion. “Why can’t you do it?”

Mickey was blushing so furiously it heated the room. “He’s dressed as a...”

“Clown.” Svetlana finished with a satisfied nod. “This is man I remember from mall.”

“Why the fuck didn’t you say anything?” Mickey cut in with a waving hand. 

“I tried.” She replied drily. 

“Well you gotta help me out here Lana. He already thinks I’m a total weirdo for slamming the door in his face!”

Svetlana took pity on her ex-husband. He was not one to share his vulnerabilities in public so she knew this would be killing him. 

“Fine. But you must be there for Yev. You hide at back but you must be there.” She warned him. 

Mickey grinned and nodded. “I will! Thank you!” 

With a rapid peck to her cheek, Mickey was long gone and leaving Svetlana to open the door to a very confused clown. 


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian helps Mickey overcome his fears.

“So you’re Mickey’s wife!” Ian greeted Svetlana enthusiastically after she introduced herself as Yev’s mother. 

The Russian visibly shuddered. “Ex-wife.”

“Oh? I’m sorry...” Ian was crestfallen as he was led to the small cubicle that would be his dressing room. 

“We should never have married. But we wouldn’t have our son otherwise so I can’t be sorry about it. Anyway, I will leave you to get ready and gather the children.”

“Thanks. I only need a few minutes.”

Mickey was, as predicted, hiding in the back of the room. His eyes darted around as he looked for Ian to make his appearance. Svetlana glared daggers at Mickey from the front where she’d been forced to take charge of fifteen excited kids who were far too amped up on sugar. All too soon and not nearly fast enough, clown music blared out of the speakers and Ian appeared at the front of the room. 

“Mr Freckles!” Yev shrieked. “You’re here!”

And suddenly Mickey knew he would watch IT every day for the rest of his life if it meant he got to see the look of undiluted joy and happiness on his little boy’s face. 

“Hey Yev! Happy birthday!” Ian bellowed cheerfully. “It’s so good to see you and all of your friends! Have you had a good day so far?”

Yev beamed and nodded wildly. “The best! I can’t believe you’re here!”

Ian chuckled. “Well your Daddy knew how much you enjoyed helping me out the other day so he asked if I’d come today so we can show all your friends what a great team we make!”

Yev’s eyes widened. “My Daddy is awesome!”

“He sure is.” Ian grinned and caught Mickey’s eye at the back. 

Mickey bit his lip and fought back a smile, while Svetlana just rolled her eyes at the not-so-subtle flirting. 

The show started and Mickey had to admit that, even if he was dressed up to scare the shit out of him, Ian really knew his craft. The kids were enthralled the entire time and he made it interactive so every kid got involved. Obviously, the star of the show was Yev and Ian made a huge fuss of the birthday boy. Yev’s friends were in awe of how he was friends with the best clown they’d ever seen. Ian rounded off his performance with balloon animals for every child and then announced that the food was ready. Mickey watched casually as Ian sat with the kids while they ate the party food and answered all of their inane questions about clowns. The guy was a saint for working with germ monsters all day. When his hour was up and the food was demolished, Ian said his goodbyes with exaggerated waves and high fives. He smiled at Mickey from across the room and headed to the back where his “dressing room” was located. The $50 was burning a hole in Mickey’s pocket and he knew he had to pay Ian, and Svetlana was nowhere to be seen. With a deep sigh, Mickey followed Ian and tapped on the door. 

“Hey Mick. You doing okay?” Ian greeted softly. 

Mickey let out another sigh, this time with relief, when he saw Ian had removed the fuzzy wig, bright red nose and had started to use baby wipes to remove his make up. 

“Yeah. Sorry...about earlier. I wasn’t expecting it and I...well you know. I’m sorry if I came off as rude.” Mickey’s words tumbled out. 

Ian grinned. “It’s fine. I get it all the time. Stephen King really did a number on the good name of the clown community.”

Mickey chuckled. “You were great with the kids. I have no fuckin clue why you’d wanna work with little germ factories but you’re really good at it.”

“Thank you.” Ian replied sincerely, looking thrilled with the compliment. “And the kids aren’t so bad. It’s usually the parents that are the nightmares. With their lists of demands, trying to wheedle extra time for no extra pay, needing to know the allergen information for the balloon animals...I mean, it’s latex. Surely these people have met balloons before. Anyway,” Ian paused his rant to smile warmly at Mickey. “I’m glad you and your wife are so relaxed. Makes my job so much easier.”

“Ex-wife.” Mickey shot back. 

Ian cringed. “Oh shit yeah. She said when she let me in. Sorry!”

Mickey shrugged. “Don’t be. It is what it is.”

“Yeah. She said something similar.”

“We’ve been officially divorced for five years. But we weren’t a couple before that for a long time. We were never right for each other.” Mickey admitted softly. “But you don’t wanna hear my life story.”

Ian stepped closer until he was right in front of Mickey, who stood his ground and didn’t step away. “I kinda think I do.”

“Well you must lead a pretty boring life.” Mickey tried to joke but it came out forced. 

“Why weren’t you right for each other Mick?” Ian pressed gently, reaching out very slowly to rest his hand on the doorframe beside Mickey’s head. 

Mickey swallowed hard. It sounded loud in the quiet room. “Uh...because...I’m...”

Ian dipped his head to lean into Mickey, inhaling the scent of him and speaking softly so his breath tickled Mickey’s ear. “Say it.”

“I’m...” Mickey gulped down some air in the hope that oxygen would reach his brain soon. It was unlikely, since all the blood in his body was rushing south. 

Ian’s tongue flicked out and caught Mickey’s ear lobe, making the older man’s breathing hitch. “Say it, Mick.”

“Gay.” Mickey breathed. “I’m gay.”

Ian pulled away far enough to grin brightly at Mickey. “Thank fuck.”

Suddenly the taller man was on him, pressing Mickey to the wooden door frame with his lean body and kissing him deeply. Mickey opened up his mouth to him with no hesitation - which, what the actual fuck? He normally hated kissing! But this was so very, very different and he drank Ian in like he was water in a desert. Ian rolled his hips against Mickey’s and they simultaneously gasped and groaned when their excitement became obvious. 

“God you’re fucking beautiful.” Ian panted as he broke away from the kiss. He didn’t let up his attention on the brunet and kissed down his jawline and nibbled at his neck. 

“Jesus fuckin Christ, Ian.” Mickey whined, knowing the ginger was marking him and not giving a single fuck. 

Ian grabbed Mickey by the forearms and pulled him into the room, which was effectively a broom closet, and slammed the door shut so they were alone. It was all the respite he allowed Mickey before he pounced again. 

“You taste so good.” Ian muttered and slipped his warm hand up Mickey’s top to trail across his firm stomach. “So fuckin good.”

“I need...I want...” Mickey gasped for breath. It was sensory overload and he was close to passing out. 

“Do it. Do whatever you want.” Ian urged him and Mickey didn’t stop to think any longer before he unzipped his jeans and grabbed for Ian’s bizarre clown pants, shoving them to down to Ian’s mid-thigh. Ian took the hint and slid his hand into Mickey’s pants and palmed his dick through his boxers. Mickey wasted no time pulling Ian’s impressive erection out of his own boxers and pumped it fast in his grip until Ian uttered a string of expletives that would’ve shocked the kids he’d just been paid to entertain. Ian licked a stripe up his palm and delved into Mickey’s underwear and pulled out his leaking member, giving it a teasing squeeze. 

“I’m so fuckin close.” Mickey warned. 

The room was filled with the sounds of flesh slapping and muted groans. Mickey’s free hand gripped the fabric of Ian’s shirt and he grunted as he came in Ian’s hand. 

“Shit. That’s hot.” Ian murmured reverently and a second later he hit his own climax. All movement suddenly ceased and the pair were shell-shocked. Ian broke first and started to giggle. Mickey wanted to remain stoic but seconds later he was laughing too. Ian grabbed some baby wipes to clean themselves up and they hastily righted their clothing. 

“That was...intense.” Ian grinned. 

“Suddenly feels like it’s my birthday.” Mickey retorted flirtatiously. 

Ian pressed his lips to Mickey’s. “I’ve never done this before...not quite sure what the etiquette is at this point.”

“You mean you don’t jerk off all the parents in broom closets?” Mickey raised his brows. 

“Nah. Never. But if it feels this good I’m gonna have to add it to my list of services.”

Mickey winced and dropped his head onto Ian’s shoulder. “Oh god. I haven’t paid you yet.”

“So...?”

“So now it’s gonna feel like I’m paying $50 for a handjob.” 

Ian laughed in surprise. “Was it a good handjob at least?”

“Best fifty bucks I ever spent.” Mickey replied with a cheeky grin. 

“You wanna say that in my Yelp review?” Ian teased. 

Mickey pulled the fifty out of his back pocket and handed it over. “Yep. Feels as dirty as I thought it would.”

“Huh. How do you think I feel? This makes me the hooker in your little broom closet fantasy.” Ian joked as he held up the cash. 

“Meh. Suck it up, Mr Firecrotch. You got cash and a handy j. You ain’t got much to complain about.”

Ian tipped his head back and laughed heartily. He reached out and cupped Mickey’s cheek in his large hand. “Please tell me I get to see you again...”

Mickey glanced around at the clown paraphernalia. “You gonna be dressed normally next time?”

“Wasn’t planning on being dressed at all.” Ian winked. 

Mickey prodded Ian in the gut. “Lame. But okay.”

“Call me?”

Mickey pecked his lips to Ian’s. “Sure. I gotta get back to Yev. Can you see yourself out?”

“No problem. And thanks for today.” Ian said and suddenly cringed. “Not the handjob. The party. You’ve got a great kid.”

Mickey smiled beautifully. “Yeah. I really do.”

Svetlana was waiting with Yev when Mickey finally returned. She raised her eyebrows and tilted her head. 

“What?” Mickey’s eyes widened. 

Before she could respond, Yev pointed at Mickey’s face. “Why have you got paint on your face?”

Mickey’s hand flew to his mouth and Svetlana let out a very unladylike snort of laughter. 

“Uh...”

“I think Mr Freckles let Daddy try on his make up.” Svetlana told her son. 

Yev’s eyes lit up. “That’s so cool!”

Mickey blushed furiously. “Yeah. Cool.”

Yev skipped off to gather up some of his new gifts and left his parents alone. 

“Really, Mikhailo?” She smirked. 

“Thought I’d try out some exposure therapy.” Mickey smirked back. 

“And now did that work for you?”

“I was very, very exposed.” He replied with a salacious grin. 

“Good for you. Are you seeing him again?” She asked sincerely. 

Mickey nodded cautiously. “Yeah. I think so.”

“MAMA! Can I have cake?” Yev shouted from across the room. 

Svetlana sighed heavily. “Ten dollars says he is sick tonight.”

“No more cake Yev!” Mickey yelled back. 


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey and Ian go on a date

Mickey spent the two days following Yev’s party with twitching fingers as he fought so hard not to call Ian. He wasn’t playing hard to get but he was trying to keep a little dignity because he knew if he called Ian straight away he would say something ridiculous. He even went to the lengths of hiding his phone behind at the back of his kitchen cupboard. It was a valiant effort but one that had gone on long enough. He wasn’t going to risk missing his chance with Ian by leaving it too long so on the third day he retrieved his phone and found he had a text message from Ian. 

_“You ever gonna call me, Mick?”_

He grinned when he saw it was only sent a couple of hours earlier. Instead of sending a text back, he dialled the number and listened to the tone. 

“I thought I’d scared you off.” Ian answered the call cheerfully. 

“I’m not that easily spooked.” Mickey replied. 

Ian scoffed good-naturedly. “Uh you sure about that? I seem to remember a door slamming in my face that says otherwise.”

Mickey huffed. “Yeah well, someone mighta warned me you like to wear wigs and make up.”

Ian’s giggle floated down the line. “I’m a clown, Mick. Not a cross dresser.”

“Whatever, man.”

“So...we gonna do this?” Ian prompted. 

“Maybe. What is ‘this’ that you speak of?”

“Meet up, get a beer, fuck, fall in love...” Ian replied smoothly. “Any or all of the above.”

“Whoa there. Easy tiger. I got a 6pm curfew. Not sure we can fit all that in.” Mickey shot back with a teasing lilt to his voice. 

“Wow. You been grounded Mick?”

“Yeah. Almost six years ago to the day this snotty swamp creature arrived and made sure I never got a day to myself since. Rumor is it only last for the first eighteen years though so there’s light at the end of the tunnel, y’know.”

Ian chuckled happily. “Okay. How about we start with a beer and leave the falling in love for another day?”

“Sounds like a plan. You know the Alibi?”

“Sure.” Ian replied. “It’s near me.”

“Meet you there at noon.” Mickey didn’t waste time on goodbyes. It was already gone 11 and he wanted to look his best. 

The bar was pretty empty when Mickey arrived, with the exception of a couple of day drinkers on the stools. Mickey headed to the bar and ordered a couple of beers from Kev, the dude that had run this place since Mickey was 14 and sneaking in to find his deadbeat father when the family needed money for food. He headed to a booth and sipped at his beer, fingers tapping nervously on the table. 

“Hey Mick.” Ian greeted softly and slid into the booth beside Mickey. 

“Hey Mr Freckles.” Mickey grinned. 

“I’m off the clock, just Ian please.”

Mickey pushed the beer across the table to him. “Hope that’s okay.”

“Great, thanks. So...how’s your day going?”

Mickey smirked and ran his finger through the condensation on his glass. “Pretty good. How about you?”

Ian stretched out his long legs and brushed Mickey’s but made no effort to move. “Getting better by the second.”

They grinned at each other stupidly for a moment before Mickey coughed and leaned forward with his elbows on the table. 

“So you live around here?”

“Five blocks that way.” Ian gestured vaguely behind him. 

“We musta been in the same area at the same time and never met? That’s weird.”

Ian smiled tightly at Mickey’s deduction. “I was away lot.”

“Oh yeah? Away like Southside away?” Mickey raised his brows and Ian laughed lightly. 

“Prison? Not quite. I was in the army for a while. And then...”

“What? Clown college?” Mickey pressed. 

Ian smiled again but it had lost its brightness. “I was hospitalized.”

Mickey squinted but didn’t push it further. Instead he drained his beer and tilted his head to the bar. “Another?”

Ian still had more than half left. “I’m good.”

When Mickey returned from the bar he noticed Ian’s expression was downcast, and as the song goes, they're some sad things known to man but ain't too much sadder than the tears of a clown. 

“What’s up? I say something to upset you?” Mickey sat back down. 

Ian met his gaze and smiled in resignation. “No...I guess I should explain. Get it all out in the open. I don’t want to make you fall in love with me under false pretences.”

Mickey chuckled and shook his head. “I thought you were saving that for another day?”

“I am. But this is a lifetime thing so it’s gonna have to come out before our wedding.”

“Okay, Krusty. Consider me intrigued.” Mickey found himself tingling all over when Ian joked about falling in love, which was pretty fucking weird since he didn’t even like kissing dudes. In fact, if he didn’t like a dick up his ass as much as he did then he’d doubt he was even gay at all. 

Ian took a breath and pressed his finger into a knot in the wood of the table top. “When I was 17 I found out I’m bipolar. It fucked up my life for a while but I finally figured my shit out. I was in the hospital for a while until I got some meds that worked for me and I started seeing a therapist regularly. So yeah...I’ve got a fucked up brain.”

Mickey took a moment to absorb the information he’d just received. He gazed at Ian and nodded once. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay.” Mickey repeated. “S’not like it’s your fault, right?”

Ian was dumbfounded. “You know what bipolar is?”

“The basics, I guess. My mom was out of her fuckin tree when we were kids. I went to the library once and read a bunch of books about mental illnesses, tried to figure out which pills we needed to rob from the pharmacy to make her better. Bipolar is the depression and the mania yeah?”

Ian nodded silently. Other than his family, nobody ever had a fucking clue what he was talking about when he brought up bipolar. 

“She didn’t have that, I don’t think. Not like I’m a fuckin doctor or whatever. But she didn’t have the mania. She just wanted to be sedated all the time. But that’s what being married to Terry Milkovich will do to ya.”

Ian could only stare at Mickey’s casual revelation. Who was this guy? He looked like a thug, he talked with a no nonsense tone that made you think you were always wasting time but he was actually the sweetest guy on the planet to the people he loved. 

“What?” Mickey frowned when Ian stared at little too long. 

“Nothing,” Ian beamed brightly. “I’m just gonna really enjoy being loved by you.”

Mickey snorted a laugh. “I got a line of people who would dispute that, but sure.”

After Mickey’s second beer they moved onto coffee and stayed in the booth chatting right up until Mickey had to pick Yev up from soccer practice. They covered everything from their shitty childhoods to their mediocre adulthoods and everything in between. 

“I kinda don’t want you to leave.” Ian smiled shyly. 

Mickey smiled back. “If I didn’t have to get my boy I’d be staying right here.”

“Can we do this again?” Ian asked nervously. “Maybe with a little privacy so I can hit you with my moves.”

Mickey’s tongue pressed into his cheek and his raised his expressive eyebrows. “Your moves, huh? You got more moves than just slamming me back in the closet?”

Ian leaned on his elbows and gave Mickey an adorable grin. “That’s just the start.”

Mickey reached out his hand and ran his fingertip over Ian’s wrist. “You’ve got my number.”

“Say hi to Yev for me.” 

“See you around, Pennywise.” Mickey winked and left the bar, albeit reluctantly. 

It had been over two weeks and no word from Ian. Mickey had experienced a range of emotions in that time. Happiness, longing and nerves for the first few days. That changed to confusion as time ticked by without even a flirty text message from the redhead. But Mickey would be damned if he initiated contact when Ian was so clear about doing it. It was a matter of pride now and Mickey could win a national award for stubbornness. He was just plain annoyed and felt like a complete sucker for buying into Ian’s big talk about falling in love, even if he knew it was a bit of a joke at the time. After almost three weeks of waiting he toyed with his phone before snapping at himself and dialling Ian’s number. 

“ _Hey, you got Mr Freckles. Leave me a message and I’ll call you back_.”

Mickey’s anger was amplified when he heard Ian’s cheerful voice. When the beep sounded he almost growled his message. 

“ _Hey. Joker. Any reason why you ain’t called when you said you would? You changed your mind, no worries. But be a fuckin grown up and let me know, fucker_.”

He put his phone back in the kitchen cupboard and went to work. 

“I’m not paying you overtime.”

Mickey looked up and shrugged at his boss, Eddie. “Who the fuck asked you to?”

Eddie grinned broadly. “I’d ask what’s crawled up your ass but I’m scared of the answer.”

“One day I’m gonna report your ass.” Mickey warned. 

“Oh yeah? On what grounds?”

“Bullying on account of my sexual orientation.”

Eddie cackled loudly so everyone in the auto shop looked over. “Hey, Rico!”

The scrawny Puerto Rican, who was actually named Andres, looked over warily. 

“I ever bullied you on account of your sexual orientation?” 

Rico pretended to think about it. “Hold up, you calling me gay?”

Eddie and Mickey cracked up laughing. While Mickey didn’t set off anyone’s gaydar, Rico heard sirens everywhere he went. When the laughter settled down Eddie returned to his point. 

“You’re okay though? It’s just I’m not sure how much more that wrench can take before you snap it entirely and your shift finished an hour ago.”

Mickey exhaled his breath through his nose. “Yeah...it’s just...I met a guy. He seemed really into me. Then nothing. Just fell off the face of the planet.”

Eddie frowned. “You two dating?”

“No. Didn’t get to that point. He said he wanted to see me again but that was nearly a month ago.”

“Shit.” Eddie murmured. He couldn’t remember the last time Mickey even mentioned a guy, other than to tell Rico how bad his taste in men could be. “But he can’t have fallen off the face of the planet completely, right? He’s still gotta work. Pay his bills. Go find him there.”

Mickey immediately scowled. “I don’t wanna chase after the asshole. I’m over his bullshit. If he don’t want me, that’s his decision. I don’t need to be rejected twice!”

Eddie huffed an all-knowing laugh. “If you say so, Mickey. But this...” he pointed to the mess of car parts around them and gave an exaggerated look at his watch “...this sure doesn’t seem like you’re over anyone’s bullshit.”

Eddie walked away before Mickey could launch the wrench at his boss but it didn’t stop the brunet stewing over his current situation and the words of wisdom from Eddie joined the swirling thoughts in his mind. He had never had a boyfriend before but he’d seen enough trashy tv with Mandy to know the drill. Ian had sampled the goods and discovered he didn’t wanna buy them. Fair enough. But at least be man enough to say that. 

Rico appeared by Mickey’s side. “Wanna grab a Cosmo? I need a drink so bad.”

Mickey rolled his eyes. “In all the times we’ve gone for a drink together have you ever seen me order a Cosmo?”

“One day you might like a drink less bitter than yourself. Who knows?” Rico teased. 

Mickey wiped his hands on a rag and followed Rico to the door. Maybe a drink with his friend would cheer him up. 

Of course Rico took him to Boystown. Of course Rico picked the gayest gay bar in the whole of Chicago. Even the beer came with glitter. They grabbed a table at the back and Rico launched into his usual harmless chatter that Mickey could follow without listening too carefully. Rico was an out and proud rainbow flag waving queer and it was his personal mission to make Mickey comfortable on the pride float that was life. Eddie and the guys at the shop made the frustrating assumption when Mickey first made his preferences known that he should hook up with the only other gay guy they knew and live happily ever after. That guy was Rico, the resident spray painter and body work expert. With one glance at Rico, Mickey knew they would never be lovers. The jigsaw pieces, so to speak, would never fit. But that didn’t mean Rico didn’t become a good friend to Mickey. He may be a screaming queen most of the time but he was a loyal friend who understood the highs and lows of being queer in a straight world. 

“How do you even find places like this?” Mickey looked around the room in dismay. 

“I leave the house.” Rico retorted with a snort and Mickey kicked his ankle under the table. “The drinks are cheap, the music is good and the dancers are hot hot hot.”

Mickey looked around for said dancers and found a small stage on the opposite wall to the bar. A flash of red caught his eye but then it was gone in the crowd and it left Mickey’s stomach aching with something unfamiliar. Pain and loss perhaps. Rico pushed Mickey’s beer towards him. 

“Drink up. We’ve got to get you wasted if you’re gonna dance.”

“I ain’t dancing.”

Rico grinned and showed his perfect white teeth. “See, that’s the kind of thing One-Beer Mickey says. Six-Beers Mickey will have a totally different opinion on the matter.”

“You’re crazy.” Mickey stated. 

“Andres ‘Loco’ Mendes, at your service.”

Mickey was seven beers in and still no more in favor of dancing but Rico was not a man to be disappointed. He grabbed Mickey and led him to the dance floor. 

“Rico...” He ground out. 

“Just relax your body, Mr Grumpy. How do you get a dick up your ass with your muscles so rigid?”

Mickey’s eyes widened but he couldn’t stop the burst of laughter that followed. “You’re a fuckin nightmare.”

Rico grabbed him by the shoulders and made him sway to the pounding dance beat. Mickey finally let it happen and allowed Rico to lead him in a strange grinding sort of movement. 

“See? Fun, right?” Rico’s dazzling smile lit up the dance floor. 

“Fuck me.” Mickey’s jaw dropped. 

“Well I wouldn’t go that far...” Rico teased. 

“Ian. The guy. That’s him.”

Rico grinned and draped his arms around Mickey from the side. “He’s here? Well go show him your moves.”

Mickey’s eyes narrowed darkly and he physically turned his body so Rico was to face the redhead, who was in a pair of tight gold glitter shorts on the stage. “He’s too busy showing us his moves.”

Rico stared at the gorgeous dancer and he spotted the exact moment the redhead found Mickey in the crowd. Delight, anxiety and shame flashed over his face in shutter speed. Mickey was rigid and trembling in Rico’s arms. 

“That’s your guy?”

“Hmm.”

“You know he’s a dancer?”

“He’s a fuckin clown.” Mickey snapped. 

Rico frowned in confusion. “Huh?”

“Long story. Long and fuckin irrelevant.”

Ian’s song finished and he immediately jumped into the crown, heading Mickey’s way. Rico tightened his grip on Mickey and held him close. 

“You good?”

“I’m outta here.” Mickey replied and pecked a big kiss on Rico’s forehead. “Stay fabulous.”

By the time Ian made it to the dance floor Mickey was long gone and he was faced with an angry Puerto Rican with a lot on his mind. 


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey gets some answers.

“Where’d he go?” Ian demanded, frantically looking around for Mickey. 

“Bailed. Something about you being a clown. And I don’t think he meant it in a good way.” Rico hissed, his left hand waving in Ian’s face. 

Ian closed his eyes in despair. “I’ve been trying to find him for weeks! I lost my phone just after we went out. I didn’t have his number...”

Rico inhaled sharply and lifted his nose in the air. “Smell that?”

“What?”

“Bullshit. You reek of it, payaso.”

“It’s true!” Ian implored. “Really! I was working in the mall and it disappeared. I’ve been going crazy.”

Rico stepped into Ian’s space and glared up at the taller man. It was a testament to his friendship with Mickey that he was so pissed on his behalf that he didn’t even register Ian’s hotness when he was close enough to lick his nipples. “Bull. Shit. He rang your phone and got your voicemail. You think a lost phone is gonna keep its charge for all this time? I was born at night. Not last night.”

Ian’s eyes narrowed. “Fuck. Someone must’ve swiped it...”

Rico scoffed and shook his head. “Enough of your stories, man. I’m not buying what you’re selling and Mickey sure as shit ain’t either. He liked you, dumbass. You know how fuckin rare that is? Unicorns will land on the moon before I live to see it again in my lifetime. And you blew it. Well fuckin done.”

Ian’s face crumbled and Rico straight up thought he was going to cry. The music in the club was obnoxious and the night had taken a turn Rico wasn’t prepared for. He stepped away from Ian and turned away. 

“Wait!” Ian grabbed Rico’s wrist. “Please. Don’t leave. I need to see him again...”

Rico snatched his arm back. “Which part of this isn’t making sense to you, clown?”

“You know I’m an actual clown, right?” Ian blurted out. “He meant it literally.”

Confusion flashed over Rico’s face before he schooled his features back to anger. “So fuck?”

“Please. I’m begging you. Please don’t leave here without giving me a way to speak to him again. Let me have his number...”

“No fucking chance! He’s my best friend. Why would I do that?” Rico snorted. 

“Well take mine...let him decide if he wants to speak to me. I need to tell him I’m sorry. He’s all I’ve thought about for weeks!”

Rico sized him up and decided pretty quickly that he didn’t want to wait for unicorns to land on the moon. “Fine. Hurry up. My carriage is about to turn into a pumpkin.”

Ian grinned brightly. “I don’t know my new number by heart. Come with me to my locker...”

Rico glared but nodded. “Jesus, you better be worth it.”

“I am.” Ian smiled serenely. “I promise.”

“You fucked a clown stripper?” Rico called out across the shop to Mickey when he arrived at work the next day. 

Someone dropped a tool and another snorted loudly. Mickey whipped his head around to his friend, blushing furiously. 

“The fuck did you just say?”

Rico snickered. “Your guy...”

“Not my guy.” Mickey spat. 

“...is an actual clown. And a stripper.”

Mickey was glowing. “So?”

“So...nicely done!”

Mickey shoved at his friend. “I didn’t fuck him.”

“Why the fuck not?” Rico gasped. “He’s so hot my underwear melted off.”

“Then you go ahead and fuck him.” Mickey shrugged petulantly. 

“If I thought for one single second you weren’t actually really into this guy I would for sure give that a shot. But you are. And I kinda think he feels the same about you.”

Mickey eyed his friend curiously. “You and him had a nice chat huh?”

“Nope. I gave him hell. He said he lost his phone, or it was stolen. Whatever. Either way he wants to speak to you.”

Mickey’s eyebrows met his hairline. “That right huh.”

Rico handed over a beer mat with a number scrawled in black eyeliner. “He seemed legit, M. Maybe give him a chance before you write him off for good.”

Mickey watched Rico head to his station and pull on his protective clothing, wondering silently how the fuck he managed to stumble across the most infuriatingly intuitive fairy in the state. If Terry goddamn Milkovich could see him now, with his flamboyant best friend fighting his corner as his head was turned by a fucking drop dead gorgeous stripper clown, well he’d probably implode with rage. 

Mickey watched Yev sleeping soundly in his bed for a few moments before he switched off the lights. It was only 8 but he locked up the apartment and went to his bedroom. He ignored the cell phone and beer mat on his nightstand for as long as possible. It wasn’t very long, if he was completely honest. He’d made it through one re-run of a Friends episode before he grabbed it up and typed in the number. It rang for less than five seconds before Ian’s voice filtered down the line. 

“Hello?” Ian sounded confused and Mickey realized he hadn’t spoken yet. 

“Hey. It’s Mickey.”

An audible gust of air filled the line. “Mick!”

Mickey didn’t speak. He didn’t know what to say. How to stop himself sounding like a fool. 

“I’m so sorry! Oh my god. It’s so good to hear your voice! Jesus Mick you’ve got no idea how scared I was that I’d blown it.”

“Nobody said you ain’t blown it.” Mickey cut him off. “Lost phone huh?”

“It was stolen. When I was working at the mall. I thought I’d lost it but when your friend...”

“Rico.” Mickey filled in when Ian paused. 

“Rico said you got my voicemail, I tried calling it again and it was switched on. Some kid is using it as a burner phone, probably. Anyway...I’m rambling. I swear I’m not manic.”

Mickey chuckled softly. “I didn’t think you were.”

“Good. I’m just so hyped to be talking to you. Can I see you? Try to explain. I know seeing me at The Cockpit probably got you thinking...”

“The Cockpit? That’s the bar I was in last night?” Mickey almost shrieked. “Holy shit.”

Ian giggled quietly. “Not exactly subtle, right?”

Mickey hummed his agreement. “You’re right...I’ve got questions...”

“I’ll answer them. Are you free now?”

Mickey thought about saying no immediately but something stopped him. Delaying the inevitable was only going to frustrate him even more. He had to talk to Ian. 

“Yev’s asleep so you’re gonna have to come here. I’ll text the address. Bring a six pack and be fuckin quiet so you don’t wake him.”

Mickey hung up before Ian could respond and quickly sent the address. Ian replied a second later with a heart emoji and a running man. Mickey smiled to himself, sniffed his armpit and made a quick dash to the shower. 

Ian texted half an hour later to say he was outside. Mickey opened the door and found him sheepishly nudging his foot against the wall. 

“Didn’t wanna knock and wake Yev...”

Mickey smiled and held open the door. Ian stepped inside and grinned when he saw the comfortable little space Mickey called home. 

“No beer?” Mickey glanced at Ian’s empty hands and watched as he blushed. 

“I ran out of the house so fast to get here that I forgot my ID. They wouldn’t sell me anything stronger than a Red Bull.”

Mickey stared at Ian like he was speaking another language. “You told me you’re 25...”

“I am. I just look 16.” Ian replied easily. 

“Jesus. You want a coffee then? I’m all outta beer.”

“Coffee would be good.”

Ian sat down at the kitchen table while Mickey made the drinks and then joined Ian at the table. “I didn’t know you danced.” He said casually. 

Ian’s cheeks turned pink. “I...uh...needed the money. Things have been tight lately.”

Mickey cupped his hot drink in his hands and blew on the liquid. “I get that. But dancing?”

Ian looked ashamed and bit at his fingernail. “I used to do it years ago. When I was manic and undiagnosed. It was the worst time of my life. I hate that I have to go back there and relive that shit just to pay my bills.”

Mickey sighed heavily. “You’re doing what you gotta do to survive. That’s nothing to be ashamed of, Ian.”

“Doesn’t feel that way.” Ian exhaled softly. “It’s my own fault. I’m trying to make a living doing this entertainment stuff but I’m unregistered because of the bipolar and my criminal record. People figure out that I’m winging it and don’t pay me. They know I can’t report them to anyone. I feel like a fuckin failure, Mick.”

Mickey’s heart broke for the redhead. “You’re not a failure. You’re surviving.”

“Barely.” Ian chuckled. “I can’t even make you fall in love with me without fucking that up.”

Mickey grinned. “You didn’t fuck it up. Well, you did...but...”

Ian rubbed his face in his hands. “I tried everything. I tried to remember every detail we talked about to think of a way to find you. I went to your old neighborhood but nobody knew where you lived now. I called every auto shop in the area and none of them were where you work. I couldn’t think of another way that wouldn’t get me arrested.”

Mickey reached over and took Ian’s wrist in his hand. “You found me.”

“How do I get to keep you?” Ian replied gently. 

Mickey smiled. “Maybe start by sharing all our contact information.”

Ian giggled. “Good idea.”

Mickey drained his coffee and set the cup on the table. “How many people owe you money?”

Ian looked surprised. “What?”

“The people that haven't paid you. How many? How much?”

“Rough guess...at least ten...about $1,000.”

Mickey whistled loudly. “Fuck.” 

Ian shrugged. “Nothing I can do...”

Mickey stood abruptly and grabbed a notebook from the countertop. He found a pen and pushed them both across the table to Ian. 

“Names. Addresses. Contact numbers. Whatever you know.”

Ian looked confused. “What? Why?”

“Nobody is gonna rip you off. Not on my watch.” Mickey replied and tapped the page. “Come on. Names.”

Mickey kissed Ian goodnight on his doorstep and deliberately didn’t put his hands on Ian. It was early days and he didn’t want to complicate matters by sleeping with Ian when they still had a lot to iron out. Ian smiled at him when they pulled away. 

“Call me tomorrow.” Mickey stated. “And if you don’t, I will hunt you down and rip off your balls.”

Ian grinned and nodded. “I’ll call. Besides, now I know where you live you’ll never be rid of me.”

Mickey closed the door when Ian left and rested his forehead against the wood. That ginger asshole would be the end of him. 


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey and Rico settle some scores.

Ian was starting to get the impression Mickey was punishing him for their misunderstanding when he called twice, first thing the next morning and didn’t get an answer. On the third attempt Mickey answered and sounded out of breath. 

“You okay, Mick?”

“Not a good time Ronald McDonald.”

Ian scoffed at the greeting. “For someone who is scared of clowns you sure know a lot of their names.”

“I’m not scared. I’m just fuckin...uneasy.” Mickey snapped. “I’ll call you back later when I can talk.”

“Alright. Take it easy.” Ian replied but Mickey was already gone to deal with whatever bullshit was making him sound like he was twenty miles into a marathon. 

Mickey’s exertion was caused by something he hadn’t experienced in a long ass time. Good, old-fashioned threats and violence. In the space of half an hour he’d tracked down Ian’s phone on the pretence of buying a shit load of party favors from the dumb as rocks kid that answered the stolen phone. As Mickey kicked the figure lying prone on the floor one more time he leaned over and prised the phone and a wad of cash from the skinny drug dealer. 

“Pleasure doing business with you.” Mickey snarled. “And if you like your face the way it is I’d be very fuckin careful who you piss off around here.”

From there, after he got his breath back, Mickey turned his attention to the notebook with the names Ian had given him. He sighed and thought about his game plan, calling in to the auto shop to speak to Eddie about being late. 

“What’s going on?” Eddie’s voice was laced with concern. 

“I’m settling some debts and sorting my bullshit out.” Mickey’s voice was teasing. “Can you spare Rico for a couple hours?”

“Rico? How is he going to help?” Eddie snorted. 

“Don’t let the scrawny arms fool you. That dude packs a punch.” Mickey replied sharply. 

“Okay. Sure.”

“I’ll pick him up out front in twenty. Thanks Eddie.”

Rico was waiting for him and grinned with excitement when he jumped into Mickey’s beat up old Mazda. 

“You got me outta work to shake people down for the day? You are my goddamn hero, M!”

Mickey rolled his eyes. “Alright Rocky. Settle. I just need to collect some debts.”

Rico clapped his hands. “Let’s do it. So am I good cop or bad cop?”

“I’m pretty fuckin sure I don’t want _any_ cops involved. You got your phone?” Mickey reached for the notebook on the dashboard. “Start finding where we need to go.”

“Holy fuck, how have you let all these fuckers scam you? It’s not like you.”

“Not my debts. Just need to call them in.” Mickey was vague. Rico did as instructed and tapped on his phone. “So you caught up with your clown yet?”

Mickey huffed loudly. “His name is Ian. We talked last night.”

“And? His story checks out?”

“Yeah. It does.” Mickey admitted. “He’s a grown ass man who grew up in the South Side and is somehow as naive as my six year old kid.”

“Naive?” Rico repeated. “How do you mean?”

“He just...I don’t know...that list is all the people who hired him and didn’t pay up. He’s willing to just let that shit go.”

“These are all robbing bastards huh. Okay. That’s gonna help me get in my groove.” Rico curled his lip in annoyance. 

“He’s not dumb, you know. He’s just making his way and these fuckers are making him look like a fool.” Mickey felt his anger rise when he thought about how sad and defeated Ian had sounded the night before. Rico directed him to the first address and they parked outside of an office block downtown. “Okay,” Rico showed Mickey the notebook where he had scribbled some notes next to Ian’s entries. “So I grouped them together by locality so this doesn’t take a full week. Then I googled some names and found where they work so we can hit them during the day.”

“You did all that in a ten minute car ride?” Mickey was in awe. 

Rico unclipped his seat belt. “It’s not just my hot ass and sparkling wit you love me for, M.”

“Not even.” Mickey shot back with a grin. 

“Let’s go, cabron. Before I change my mind about helping your ass.”

Derek Halland was a health and safety officer for the city and based in the office block they were currently entering. After conning their way into his office on the pretence of a meeting, Mickey introduced himself as someone Derek did not want to cross. 

“You owe $100 for services rendered at...”

Mickey glanced at his friend and Rico read from the notebook in a very professional move. “Halland, Derek...children’s summer party at his home residence of 1034 West Beaumont on June 16th.”

Mickey nodded his thanks and turned back to Derek Halland. “So...you’re overdue. We can take payment now. $100 plus $50 late fees.”

“What the hell?” Derek spluttered. “No way! Who the fuck do you think...”

Mickey’s cold stare and menacing lean across the desk shut the guy up. “$150 now or we double it and extract it later when you’re leaving for the day. This is not a negotiation, Mr Halland.”

It was obvious to everyone that the douche was going to pay up and the complaints were just posturing to save some face. He didn’t have anything smaller than a couple of hundreds so Mickey took that with sneering thanks. Rico made a huge show of crossing Derek off the list. 

“Your cooperation is appreciated.” Mickey tucked the cash into his back pocket and tapped Halland on the face with his palm. “I hope this is a lesson in paying what you owe.”

Rico leapt on Mickey’s back as they left the building. “The adrenaline rush of a shakedown never gets old.”

Mickey shrugged his shoulders to dislodge his friend. “And neither will you if you mount me again.”

Rico cackled at his gruff companion. “You wish I would mount you.”

“I say this with deep sincerity...I really fuckin don’t.” Mickey held the car door open for Rico, who planted a smacking kiss on Mickey’s cheek. “I love it when we hang out!”

Luckily the majority of Ian’s list turned out to be the same as Derek Halland. Snobby, middle class chancers who thought the kind and friendly clown wouldn’t chase them down for his money. In a little over an hour they were headed to the final stop on the list and had successfully scored for a little over the outstanding amount on each visit they made. The last stop was a different vibe and Mickey glanced at Rico when they approached the door to the apartment. 

“Stay behind me.”

Rico scowled but waited for Mickey to knock on the door. A second later it was yanked open by a very tall guy with a shaved head and tattoos on his scalp. Mickey smiled darkly, pleased his gut instincts for sensing trouble hadn’t faded since he’d gone on the (fairly) straight and narrow. 

“Hey. You Denny?” Mickey’s opening gambit was relaxed. 

Dark eyes narrowed at him. “Who’s fuckin askin?”

Mickey looked around and then back at the guy. “I’m gonna go with me. You know, since you just saw me speak.”

Denny cracked his neck. “And what do you want?”

Mickey looked to Rico, happy to keep up with their routine that had got them through the day. Rico coughed as he referred to his notes. 

“$250 dollars for services rendered at a party on July 4th, with a further $50 cleaning fee following an unfortunate incident with a child who had eaten too much ice cream. Along with the late fee of $50 we have a total of $350. And we’re gonna need that in cash.”

Mickey smiled widely at Denny, who was now openly glaring at the pair. “Please.”

Denny stepped closer. “You think I’m gonna hand over anything to you two fuckin fairies?”

Mickey gasped. “Are you calling us gay?”

Rico’s hand flew to his mouth. “No, no, no, señor! Say it ain’t so!”

The vein in Denny’s forehead throbbed. “Get the fuck away from my door and tell that fuckin clown I know where he lives.”

Mickey snorted. “I don’t think threats are gonna help you, sir. We just need the cash. Now. Or things are gonna get a little messy. And I don’t like mess.”

Quick as a flash, Denny hit out and socked Mickey in the face. 

“Motherfucker!” He yelled out, stepping back and pressing his hand to his cheekbone. Mickey sighed heavily and looked at Rico. 

“I hate it when they don’t listen.”

Rico looked mournfully back at him and shrugged. “We gave him every chance, M.”

Denny watched the exchange with confusion. Firstly, Mickey didn’t hit the deck like expected and secondly, he was still acting like he had a chance in this scenario. As Denny advanced again, Mickey ducked and Rico jumped off the ground in one fluid motion. There was no stopping him, his slender body twisting in the air as he rained punches and kicks all over Denny’s gargantuan body. While Rico caused the diversion Mickey was able to wrestle Denny to the ground. It was like a carefully rehearsed fight scene from a Jet Li movie. Rico was small but mighty and Mickey had the memory of Ian on the verge of breaking down to keep him going. Between them, Denny was a snotty wreck on his own stoop when they finally stopped raining blows on him. 

“Okay, tough guy. You gonna pay what you owe, with an extra $150 added for my shiner, or we gonna have a bigger problem? Cuz my friend here loves it when we got a problem.”

Mickey tilted his head to where Rico was poised ready to go again. 

“I’m from Cabo Rojo, bitch. Nothing you juiced up white boys can do will ever scare me.” Rico added with a flick of his wrist. Mickey would’ve rolled his eyes and trash talked his friend if he wasn’t so grateful to him for giving up his day and risking a broken fingernail. Rico was one of life’s beautiful mysteries. He moved to New York when he was ten with an ‘uncle’ and then ended up in Chicago on his own when he was 21. Now he was all of two months away from turning 30 and Mickey wasn’t sure how he ever got by without him. He had no family in the States, he lived in a tiny studio and could party for three days solid without party favors to keep him going. He told everyone he hated the general public but he was the winner of Employee of the Month at least 9 out of the 12 months in a year for his ability to charm customers into spending money in the shop. When Mickey first asked why he’d left New York to live in a dump like the South Side, Rico just smiled enigmatically and told him that everything happens for a reason. He later told him when they were drunk that he left because he stabbed a man for not stopping when he was asked to stop. Mickey didn’t ask any more questions after that. He’d pictured sliding a knife between Terry’s ribs more times than he could count but he’d never be comfortable telling anyone else that. Whatever he learned about Rico after that day was because Rico initiated it. While Mickey was pondering this Denny was struggling to get to his feet. Mickey exhaled harshly and yanked on Denny’s collar. 

“Are you paying me or am I trashing your house and takin whatever I find to cover your debt?”

Denny reached behind him and patted his ass. 

“I know you want a piece of that ass.” Mickey grinned at his friend. With a muttered Spanish curse, Rico scowled and patted Denny down, retrieving a wallet and flipping it open. 

“Oh Señor. You are too kind.” Rico giggled airily and counted out $500 exactly from the wad of cash. 

“Why is it the guys with the bulging wallets are the guys that try to scam innocent people just tryna make a living?” Mickey mused aloud and shoved Denny back to the floor. 

“I’m gonna have your ass for this.” He growled angrily. 

“You even let that thought cross your mind and I’ll be back with a world of pain to deliver. If I find out you’ve been in touch with Mr Freckles to even ask him the time on his gigantic comedy pocket watch I will break every bone in your face. And when I’m done, I’ll hand you off to my friend here and have a front row seat for when he goes Caba Rojo on your ugly ass.” Mickey spelled out slowly. 

Rico clapped again, like a frantic seal. “Oh just give me a reason, Daddy.”

Mickey pocketed the cash and nodded to Rico that they were leaving. “Remember, this never happened and you chalk it up to experience. Because...well who wants to own up to having his ass handed to him by a couple of fags?”

Rico was still giggling when they made it back to the auto shop in time for the afternoon shift. 

“Uh...hey...hi. Is Mickey around?” Ian asked the first mechanic he found at the auto shop. The name badge sewn into his shirt said he was Eddie, who immediately scowled. 

“MIKHAILO!” He hollered back into the shop. 

“What the fuck have I said about calling me that?” Mickey’s muttering disapproval got closer until he saw Ian and smiled brightly. 

“Hey. What are you doing here?”

“Making sure you’re okay. You sounded weird on the phone.” Ian rocked on his heels nervously. 

Mickey glanced at his boss. “I need a minute.”

“Are you fuckin serious?” Eddie retorted. “You’ve only been at work for...” he glanced at his watch theatrically. “...seventeen minutes!”

Ian looked at Mickey in confusion but Mickey avoided his gaze. He fixed Eddie with a determined look. 

“I need a minute. I’ll work back all the time I owe by the end of the week. But I need to deal with this now.”

Eddie sighed, knowing Mickey was true to his word. In all honesty, Mickey was his best worker and Eddie would happily let him do what he needed to do without complaint if it wasn’t for the example it would set for the other guys in his team. They were lazy and took any opportunity to slack off so Eddie had to at least make a show of Mickey taking the piss. Thankfully, Mickey knew this and waited the requisite time for Eddie’s words to have the effect he needed them to. 

“You’ve got five minutes and then I’m docking your pay.” He stated and left Mickey alone with Ian. 

“My boss. Don’t mind him. Come on.”

Ian followed Mickey, jogging to keep up as he headed into the back. He spotted Rico at his station, waving uncertainly at the other man. Rico blew him a kiss and Ian had to run to catch up to Mickey. They finally stopped in the locker room and Mickey closed the door behind them. 

“Come here.” He curled his finger towards him and pulled Ian down into a deep kiss. Their tongues duelled and Mickey nibbled on Ian’s full bottom lip. Ian wrenched away when his lungs started to burn with the need for oxygen. 

“Not that I’m complaining...cuz, wow...but what brought this on...AND WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOUR EYE?”

Mickey ducked his face so Ian gripped his chin in his fingers and twisted him back to look up. The bruise was still very new but it was easy to see it was going to be a doozy. 

“What happened, Mick?” Ian demanded. 

Mickey’s expression hardened. “It’s nothing for you to worry about. Can’t a guy kiss his man without interruption these days?”

Ian looked stunned. “That’s what I am? Your man...”

Mickey tinged pink and he tried to look away but Ian stood firm. 

“Am I your man, Mick?”

Mickey nodded. “Yeah. You are.”

Ian’s grin took Mickey’s breath away. “Yeah I am.”

Mickey dragged him into another kiss before pushing him away. “I gotta get back to work before Eddie actually fires my ass.”

“Can I see you tonight?” Ian murmured. 

“Sure.”

“Can I see all of you?” Ian grinned. 

Mickey chuckled. “Every last inch.”

Ian pecked Mickey’s lips. “Call me when you’re home and I’ll come over. I’d invite you to my place but my siblings are busting outta the seams.”

“No worries.” Mickey bit his lip. “Uh...before you go...”

Ian watched as Mickey opened a locker and pulled out a Manila envelope and handed it over. 

“What’s this?” Ian tested the weight in his hand. 

“Your phone and your money.” Mickey replied. “With interest and a deduction for Rico’s unquestionably bizarre services.”

Ian’s eyes widened to the size of the moon and he looked inside. “Fuck! How much is in here?”

“Nearly 3 grand. I hope that helps square things up for you.” Mickey smiled shyly. 

Ian’s eyes welled up. “I don’t know what to say...”

“Good cuz I really hate these emotional moments...”

“This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me.” Ian was genuinely on the verge of tears. 

“Hey. It’s nothing. I used to do debt collection for my dad all the time when I was a kid. Today was a nostalgic blast from the past.” Mickey assured him. 

“Mick. It’s everything.” 

Mickey smiled softly. “Maybe it’ll keep you off the stage for a while.”

Ian’s eyes flickered with something dark and then it was gone. He pulled Mickey into a tight hug. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Mickey patted his back and released Ian just as Eddie started to bang on the door. 

“OKAY LOVEBIRDS. CLOTHES ON AND BACK TO WORK!”

Mickey yanked open the door and glowered at his boss. “I’ve gotten my rocks off in some fuckin dumps but even I draw the line at this cesspit. Ian, come on.”

Ian dutifully followed his man to the exit and grinned when Mickey waved casually and got back to work. His man. Damn that felt good. 


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirty dreams can come true.

Mickey cringed internally when he looked around his apartment. He’d spent an hour in a cleaning frenzy and now he was lighting candles to create a fuckin ambiance. Ian was the sweetest person in the world and he deserved some romance so Mickey would suck it up and show him some damn romance. When he was done he grabbed a bag of frozen corn and lay on his couch with it on his eye, hoping to keep the swelling down and reduce the bruising. 

“Mmm...Ian...fuck that’s good.” Mickey murmured, writhing on the sofa. 

“Mick?”

“Don’t stop. Fuck me harder...”

“Mickey.”

“Knew you’d be good at this. Need more.”

“MIKHAILO!”

Mickey jerked awake and sat upright, the defrosted bag of corn flopping into his lap and landing on his raging erection. It took Mickey a moment to work out where he was and what was going on. When he did, he wanted to crawl out of his own skin. 

“Hey Mick.” Ian greeted quietly from where he was perched on the small table with a smug smile plastered on his beautiful face. 

Mickey groaned as he wiped at the drool on his chin. “What the fuck, Bozo? How are you here?”

“I’ve been knocking for fuckin ages and didn’t get an answer. I rang you, you didn’t answer but I heard it ringing inside. Then I freaked because I knew you’d been hit in the head and I thought you were really hurt...”

“Wish I’d never fuckin asked.” Mickey huffed. “So, what, you did a magic trick and teleported into my living room?”

Ian shoved Mickey until he was flat on his back and crawled over to straddle the brunet’s legs. “I found your spare key in your plant pot. You seem like the kinda guy that keeps his spare key in a cactus.”

“Who said you could snoop around my plant pot?” Mickey grinned, stifling a groan when Ian shuffled upwards and brushed against his crotch. 

“I needed to see you. I’ve been thinking about you all day.” Ian admitted and slowly unbuttoned Mickey’s jeans, brushing over his flat stomach with cool fingers. 

“Thinking about what?”

“This.” Ian murmured and teasingly pulled the zipper down to relieve the pressure Mickey was struggling with. 

“Ian.” Mickey whined and clawed at Ian’s shirt. Ian grinned and crossed his arms behind his head before pulling the material away from his body. It was show off move to display his arms to Mickey, who was watching every twitch of muscle avidly. 

“You like it when I talk to you...during...” Ian noted. 

“Mmm.” Mickey agreed without saying the words. “More.”

“You’re fuckin gorgeous, Mick. So beautiful. Just perfect.” Ian’s words were punctuated with gasps from Mickey. The older man was pushing up into Ian for friction, his breathing turning harsh when Ian finally touched him. Ian’s talented fingers worked Mickey’s throbbing cock out into the open. 

“Perfect.” Ian repeated. 

“Touch me.”

“Tell me about your dream.” Ian lazily jerked Mickey from above. 

“Not a talker, Pogo.”

“I wanna hear what I was doing to you. It sounded like you were really enjoying it. Tell me so I can act it out.” Ian coaxed. 

“You were fucking me.” Mickey blurted out when Ian tugged harder. “Fucking me hard.”

“Where?” 

“In my ass, where the fuck else?” Mickey snapped and made Ian giggle. 

“Where were we fucking?” Ian asked again. 

“Locker room at work.”

“Oh? The cesspit?” Ian grinned and shuffled back so he was resting on Mickey’s shins and leaned down to blow onto the perfect pink cock below him. Mickey whined pitifully and considered straight up begging Ian for relief. 

“Tell me what I did.” Ian pressed. “And I’ll blow you.”

“You’ll blow me anyway.”

“Not as good as I would if you told me about your dream.”

“Fine.” Mickey let out a puff of air that was meant to make him sound annoyed but he couldn’t really make it work. “You had me against the wall...next to the door...I could hear people moving around outside...”

Ian flicked out his tongue and gave a tentative lick to Mickey’s dick. “Semi-exhibitionist huh? Good. Tell me more...”

Mickey started to speak when he realized Ian was sticking to his word. The redhead closed his lips around the head and sucked gently while Mickey talked hoarsely. 

“You bent me over so I was nearly doubled over...you were pounding me...how I...ah...like it...”

“I love that you like it rough. That bodes well for us.” Ian breathed out and dove back onto Mickey. 

“Want you inside me.”

“I will. Soon. Tell me how I made you come...”

“You didn’t, hotshot.” Mickey replied petulantly. “You woke me up.”

“Oh man...I made you miss the main event?” Ian smirked while his hand worked Mickey’s length up and down. 

“Fuckin tease.” Mickey accused with a small grin. 

“Lemme rectify that for you.” Ian whispered and pulled Mickey up into a sitting position and kissing him deeply. “Don’t want my man thinking I can’t satisfy him.”

Mickey’s mouth was warm and welcoming when Ian licked into him. They just seemed to fit together. Ian used his hands to steadily undress Mickey while they continued to make out. When he absolutely had to, Ian pulled away and scrambled to strip himself until they were both naked. 

“What?” Mickey frowned self-consciously. 

“Huh?” Ian looked up into Mickey’s eyes. 

“You’re staring.”

“I am?”

“Kinda making me nervous.”

“Why?”

“I’m naked here.”

Ian grinned wickedly. “Every inch of you.”

Mickey couldn’t handle the wait any longer and grabbed Ian by the neck and yanked him back on top of him. 

“Tryna give me whiplash?” Ian chuckled and nuzzled Mickey’s throat. 

“No. I’m tryna get a dick in my ass.”

“I can help with that.”

Ian latched onto Mickey’s neck and sucked hard. It made the older man whimper. 

“Please Ian, now.”

Ian kissed him again then sat back on his heels, hovering over Mickey. “Can we go to bed?”

Mickey frowned. “What’s wrong with here and now?”

Ian smiled shyly. “I don’t want our first time to be a wham bam on the sofa sort of thing.”

“Ugh.” Mickey groaned. “I was right about you...you are a fuckin romantic.”

Ian giggled and nodded slowly. “Afraid so. But it’s okay. So are you.”

“No I fuckin am not.”

“Oh but you are.” 

“I have never talked so much while naked in all my life. Are we doing this or not?”

“I don’t need you to admit that you’re a romantic, Mick. I’m still gonna fuck ya.”

Mickey smiled to show Ian he was just messing with him. “Okay. Let’s go to bed.”

Ian grinned and leapt to his feet, helping Mickey up and groping his ass indecently. 

“Just one thing...” Mickey stopped them and leaned against his doorframe. 

“Hmm?” Ian stopped dead when he saw Mickey’s serious face. 

Mickey bit his lip nervously. “Will you still respect me in the morning?”

Ian’s breath escaped in a huff of relief. “You dick.”

Ian woke up and knew it was still the middle of the night. Mickey was on his stomach beside him, the sheet low around his waist so Ian could tell he was still completely naked. Considering how hard and how long they’d gone earlier in the night it would be a miracle if Mickey could walk in a straight line later. Mickey was the definition of power bottom and the entire time Ian knew exactly who was in control. For all of his aggressive come ons, Ian was able to cede control to Mickey with no discomfort at all. Ian fucked Mickey hard but Mickey fucked himself harder. 

“Stop being a creep, Krusty.” Mickey’s thick voice broke the silence. 

Ian grinned and curled his larger body around Mickey, peppering his shoulders with kisses. “You’ve run out of names.”

“Huh?”

“You’ve already called me Krusty. You’ve run out and you’re doubling back.” Ian told him triumphantly. 

“It’s not too late to kick you out.” Mickey warned. 

Ian’s hand drifted down Mickey’s back and over the curve of his ass. His finger stroked gently down Mickey’s ass crease and Ian could swear his partner’s legs opened ever so slightly. 

“Again?” Mickey grinned sleepily into his pillow. 

“Not sure I can live without my dick in your ass.”

“That’s gonna make going to work awkward. And illegal.” Mickey laughed. 

“Definitely in the mall. Not so much at The Cockpit.” Ian joined in, noticing when Mickey tensed under him. “You okay?”

Mickey rolled over onto his back and reached for his pack of cigarettes from the nightstand. “Gonna grab a smoke.”

He slipped on his boxer shorts and a shirt, leaving the room before Ian could process the shift in the atmosphere. When he finally did process, it wasn’t difficult for Ian to put the pieces together. With a heavy sigh that indicated a conversation was about to happen, Ian slipped on his underwear and followed Mickey to the kitchen where he saw the light on. 

Mickey was at the large window that covered most of the far wall from the door. He’d opened it wide and was leaning on the sill as he smoked and watched the stillness of the night. 

“Mick?” Ian spoke needlessly as the other man had seen his reflection approach in the glass. 

“Hmm?”

“You’re acting weird. Is it the dancing thing?” Ian blurted out. 

Mickey tossed his cigarette and slammed the window closed. “Nope.”

“So what is it? I pretty much had my fingers in your ass there and you bolted. Just when I mentioned the club...”

Mickey reeled around. “I thought getting you that money back would mean you could stop doing that.”

Ian’s expression hardened. “That’s what this is about?”

“It ain’t about anything.” This was relationship territory and he’d had no experience in that so Mickey was supremely uncomfortable. “Drop it.”

“I don’t want to drop it. This isn’t gonna work if we can’t talk about shit that bothers us.”

“Nothing is bothering me!” Mickey grunted. “You wanna shake your tail for pruny old pervs, be my guest.”

Ian blocked the door when Mickey tried to pass him and leave the room. “What’s changed? What happened to “ _you’re doing what you need to do to survive?_ ” Mick? That don’t apply now that I’ve got my money...”

“I don’t want you dancing.” Mickey ground out slowly and quietly. Ian had to strain to hear him. 

“You’re kidding, right?” Ian scoffed. “You’re my boyfriend, not my parent.”

Mickey blushed furiously as tried to pass Ian again, who held his ground and pinned Mickey to the wooden frame. “Don’t walk away from this. One minute it’s me surviving and now it’s you being pissy about it.”

“I’m not being pissy! I’m giving you another option!” Mickey snapped and shoved at Ian’s chest. Ian was a solid, immovable object in his path and it was riling Mickey up. 

“Another option?” Ian frowned. 

“Yes! I got you that money back so you wouldn’t have to dance because I don’t want you to _need_ to do it!” Mickey yelled in Ian’s face. “I saw you, man. When you told me that you used to do it before you got your meds. I saw the look on your face and it fuckin broke me. I never wanna see that again.”

Ian took a step back like he’d been slapped and stared at Mickey. “I did?”

“And I saw you in the club when you were on that stage. Fuckin dead behind the eyes. That’s not you. That’s not the fuckin weird ass make up wearing fuzzy haired moron I fell for. I’d do pretty much anything to stop you looking like that again.” Mickey was on a roll and Ian could only wait for the onslaught of words to be over. When Mickey finally took a breath Ian was on him to steal it. He kissed Mickey’s soft lips and opened him up with his tongue. Mickey welcomed him in and kissed him back. It felt like home. 

“You fell for me?” Ian whispered into the soft skin behind Mickey’s ear. 

“Shut up.” Mickey grumbled. “Don’t make this a thing.”

Ian chuckled and blew warm air all over Mickey’s neck. “It is a big thing. Nobody has ever said that to me before.”

“I didn’t say anything, Mr Loser.”

Ian stroked his fingertips down Mickey’s jaw and tilted his face for another kiss. “You fell for me and I’m your man.”

This time Mickey didn’t argue. He was many things but he wasn’t a liar. He kissed Ian hard until they were both straining in their boxers and ready to move this to the bedroom again. 

When Ian awoke again he felt a heaviness in his chest. It was time to go. He turned his head and was met with Mickey’s mop of dark hair in his face. Ian grinned and inhaled sharply. There would never be a time that he didn’t want to bathe in the specific scent. 

“What the fuck...are you _sniffing_ me?”

“I’m breathing you in.” Ian stated simply and tightened his arms around Mickey. 

“You’re a goddamn freak, Gallagher. I shoulda taken the warning when I saw you dressed as a fuckin nightmare but no...stupid fuckin Mickey invites your creepy, corny ass into my bed so you can _breathe me in_...”

Ian silenced his partner with a bite on his shoulder. “I gotta get to work.”

Mickey scowled but kept his eyes closed. “Too early.”

“I got a gig at McCoys Fun Factory working the breakfast club for under 8’s. It’s easy money.” Ian replied softly. “And it’s gonna help to keep me from shaking my tail for tips.”

Mickey screwed up his nose with a fake smile. “Go. Go now.”

Ian giggled and kissed a path up to Mickey’s mouth. “I’m sorry I thought you were being a possessive asshole...”

“I’m sorry you thought that too.” Mickey murmured, suddenly serious. “Means I wasn’t being clear. Need to work on that. Use my words better.”

Ian ran his fingers through Mickey’s hair tenderly. “We’ll both get better.”

“Never had a...” Mickey hesitated over the word. “...boyfriend before.”

“I’ve dated guys for longer than we’ve been a thing and never told them anything about myself. My bipolar. My past. Nothing. It feels like starting over with you.” Ian admitted quietly. 

“Starting over.” Mickey repeated. “I like that.”

“Me too.” Ian pressed one last kiss to Mickey’s lips and crawled reluctantly out of the warm bed and warmer arms of his man. 

“I got Yev tonight.” Mickey murmured sleepily as he sank back into the pillow. 

“Okay. Cool.” Ian’s reply was upbeat but the light in his eyes dimmed when he realized he wouldn’t get to see Mickey. “Call me when you wanna meet up.”

Mickey cracked open one eye. “Tonight.”

“But what about Yev...” Ian tilted his head. 

“I wasn’t telling you not to come over. I was warning you the little tornado would be here.” Mickey replied firmly. “I’m sort of a package deal, Ian.”

Ian’s grin almost split his face. “I know. I totally get that.”

Mickey sighed when he knew he wasn’t going to fall back to sleep anytime soon. “He knows I fancy boys. His words, not mine. If we’re doing this then we’ve gotta be honest about it. He’s a smart kid. He can smell lies from a mile away.”

Ian tipped his head back and laughed as he dressed in his rumpled clothes. “You fancy boys! That’s so cute!”

“I spent too fuckin long lying. Not about to start that shit with my kid.” Mickey grunted. 

Ian nodded seriously. “Amen.”

“So anyway...I gotta pick him up from soccer practice at 6. You wanna meet up, just let me know.”

Ian couldn’t leave without one more kiss, crawling over the bed to Mickey. “I want to.”

Mickey cheeks flushed and he nodded. “Okay.”

“Okay.” Ian repeated and kissed him tenderly. “Bye Mick.”

“Bye Ian.”

“Man. You’ve really run outta clown names.” Ian teased and dodged the pillow that flew at his head. 

“MR FRECKLES!” Yev shrieked loud enough for the neighborhood to hear and sprinted down the sidewalk to where Ian was sitting on the curb. 

“Hey Yev!” Ian greeted brightly, grinning at the youngster in his soccer kit. “Did you score?”

Yev shook his head and leaned on Ian. “I never score. But I tackle real good.”

Ian lifted his hand and Yev slapped it. “Good going, Yev.”

“Why are you at my house Mr Freckles?”

Ian smiled, a little nervous about what he should own up to. “You can just call me Ian when I’m not all dressed up...”

“Ian.” Yev tested. “Okay. Why are you here Ian?”

Mickey finally caught up and waited to see how Ian would respond. 

“I came to hang out with you guys. Is that okay?” Ian asked the youngster. 

Yev squinted as he thought about it. “I gotta take a bath and read my book. But you can hang out with my dad if you like.”

Ian heard Mickey attempt to stifle a laugh but he remained straight faced. “Cool. Maybe I can make some dinner for you and your dad?”

Yev’s eyes grew wide. “Really?”

“Sure.” Ian stood up and held his hand out for Yev to take. Mickey watched the scene with growing amusement. “Let’s go.”

Yev was in the tub and failing to scrub the mud off his legs like he’d been instructed to do. Mickey was hovering between supervising his son in the water and checking on Ian, who seemed to be making something elaborate in his kitchen with spices Mickey was sure were already in the cupboard when he moved in years earlier. 

“Daddy?”

Mickey leaned against the wall and gazed at his son. “What’s up kiddo?”

“Mr Freckles is really cool.”

“Hmm. Sometimes.”

“I think he likes you.”

“Me? What makes you think that?” Mickey was surprised. 

Yev gave him a withering look like he was an idiot. “He smiles with his eyes when he looks at you.”

Mickey was stunned to silence. Yev finally grabbed the soap and began to clean himself up like the big boy he assured his father that he was. 

“You should ask him to be your boyfriend.” Yev added, just when Mickey was about to hit the floor with shock. 

“Who should ask who?” Ian’s voice floated in from the hallway and Mickey moved aside to let him into the bathroom. 

Yev grinned toothily. “Daddy should ask you to be his boyfriend.”

Ian’s jaw dropped open and he glanced at Mickey, who was struggling to keep in yet another laugh. 

“Huh. What do you think Mick?”

“Maybe.” Mickey shrugged and looked back at a hopeful Yev. “We’ll see how his cooking tastes first.”

Yev giggled happily and nodded as he reached to pull out the plug. “I’m done.”

Mickey gave him a once over and then grabbed a fluffy warm towel off the rail. “Let’s go, Beckham.”

Ian’s heart warmed when he heard Mickey’s endearment to his son. Dating a single father had never even cross his mind before but now, seeing them together, it made him see how soft and loving Mickey could be. 

Yev was tucked up in bed by eight and Ian waited patiently for Mickey to finish reading his bedtime story. He passed the time by washing up the dinner dishes and got so into his cleaning that he was startled when Mickey ran his hand down his back. 

“Yev asleep?”

“Out like a light. Always is after soccer. Never thought I’d have a jock for a kid.”

Ian turned and drew Mickey into his arms. “I had a good time at dinner. Yev is fuckin awesome.”

“Well, you know, it’s genetic.” Mickey flashed a cheeky grin. “You staying tonight?”

Ian reached down and squeezed Mickey’s ass. “You think Yev will be okay sharing his Lucky Charms with Mr Freckles?”

“I think that will make his week.” Mickey chuckled. “Come on...let’s have an early night.”

Ian closed his eyes and inhaled a fresh dose of Mickey’s scent. “Magic words.”

Mickey locked up and switched off the lights as he led Ian to his room. “It’s your magic wand I’m interested in...”


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian ends up on a date with Rico.

Rico sat on the cold concrete floor beside the oldest Nissan registered in Chicago and watched Mickey tinker with something under the hood. Mickey would kick off epically if Rico used the word tinker to his face but to the paint expert anything on the inside of a car was a foreign language. His world was ruled by color and finish and shine and dazzle - something he knew like the back of his hand. That’s why he was sure Mickey made a brilliant best friend. While he took care of the showy, over the top visuals Mickey was working behind the scenes to keep things ticking over. They were a power couple that could take on the world. 

“How’s your clown?”

Mickey stilled but didn’t raise his head. “Fine.”

“Fucked him yet?”

“Rico!” Mickey snapped but the other man just giggled happily. 

“That’s a yes. Was he good? He looks like he’d be good. Does he have a big dick? Those tiny shorts didn’t leave much to the imagination huh...”

“RICO!” Mickey hollered. “Shut the fuck up!”

Rico gasped dramatically. “Dios mio! You’re so smitten!”

“Oh my God. How do I make you stop?”

“You are! You are so the smitten kitten!” Rico teased mercilessly. 

Mickey rose imperiously to a standing position and towered over his friend. “Are you done?”

“Not even close.” Rico stuck out his tongue. 

Mickey ignored him and made a show of selecting the longest bladed article in his tool box. Rico grinned and stood up, holding his hands up. 

“Okay. Peace.” He took the object from Mickey and placed it back in the box. “When can I meet him?”

“You already met him. You were close enough to measure his dick, apparently.”

“I mean meet him properly. As your best friend meeting your suitor.”

Mickey’s eyebrows danced on his forehead. “What the fuck Downton Abbey shit have you been watching now?” 

Rico’s eyes turned dreamy. “You know I need my fix of my sexy Irish chauffeur...”

Mickey slapped his arm with his ever-present rag. “You are fucked up.”

“No more than you, mi amigo. But your fancy piece is a real boy!” Rico teased and reached out to tickle Mickey’s rib. 

“Touch me and you die.”

Rico opted for a safer headlock. “You got El Niño this weekend?”

Mickey chuckled at Rico’s long standing nickname for Yev. “Friday night.”

“Saturday night is mine, baby. Bring your boy. We’re going dancing!”

Rico fled before Mickey could argue. Eddie met Mickey’s bewildered gaze and laughed heartily. 

“Good luck.”

“Fuck off.” Mickey scowled and made his boss laugh harder. 

Ian nibbled anxiously at his thumbnail as he waited for Mickey to open his door. They were going out with his friend for a night of drinking and dancing in Boystown, which made him incredibly nervous as his meds meant he couldn’t drink very much and most of the venues in Boystown were places he’d frequented way before he was an upstanding member of society. He hated the idea of mixing his fucked up past with his present happiness and dreaded bumping into someone who recognized him from his hazy days of sex and drugs. But he saw this invitation for what it was; Mickey’s best friend giving him the seal of approval. The door opened in front of him and he smiled bravely, only for it to fall from his face when he saw Mickey’s pale and damp face. 

“What’s wrong?” Ian reached for Mickey, who pulled back and shook his head. 

“Don’t...I’m sick...”

“I can see that!”

“Been throwing up for hours.” Mickey clung to the door as he swayed. 

Ian ignored Mickey’s warning and steamed in, scooping Mickey into his arms and testing his temperature with his lips to Mickey’s forehead. 

“You’re hot.”

“Damn right.” Mickey managed to joke. 

“Come on...bed.” Ian kicked the door closed and led Mickey to his room. The older man crawled into his unmade bed and groaned with the effort. 

“Rico will be here soon...”

“Gimme your phone and I’ll call him. Tell him we’ll reschedule.”

Mickey snorted. “No chance. This is my ideal scenario. You two go out, get this meeting over with and I’ll catch up later down the line.”

Ian narrowed his eyes. “Oh really? You’re happy to throw me to the wolves while you’re here kicking back huh?”

“Kicking back? Are you fuckin joking? I’ve had my head in the toilet all day!”

“I don’t wanna leave you when you’re sick!” Ian argued. 

“And I don’t want you to see me hurl. So as soon as Rico gets here you’re gonna go do your thing and I’m gonna continue to feel like living death. Then we’re all happy.” Mickey snapped. 

Ian knew instinctively that Mickey would win this fight. He saved his breath and decided to help Mickey feel better before he had to leave. He headed to the kitchen, poured water into a clean glass and then stopped off in the bathroom to search for some pills that could lower Mickey’s temperature. The cabinet over the sink was locked. 

“Babe...your bathroom cabinet is locked...”

Mickey scowled. “I have a six year old in the house who likes to play ‘How Can I Risk My Life Today?’ on a very regular fuckin basis.”

Ian grinned. “Makes sense.”

“I took some Advil like an hour ago.”

“Did you throw up after?” 

Mickey sighed loudly. “Every fuckin ten minutes since.”

“You probably brought it back up...maybe take one more...”

“Have we really skipped past the romantic honeymoon phase and gone straight to this?” Mickey closed his eyes in distress but Ian just absorbed his grumpiness with a chuckle and climbed onto the bed with his boyfriend. 

“I’m sorry.” Mickey whispered when Ian curled up beside him and rested his forehead against Mickey’s sweaty cheek. 

“It’s not your fault you’re sick.” Ian replied gently. 

“I meant for being an asshole. I’d like to say I’m not normally like this but it’s best you know what you’re letting yourself in for.” Mickey shivered as he spoke. 

“Just relax. I want to be here, vomit and all.” Ian reassured him. “Close your eyes and rest.”

“This is Yev’s fault. Fuck knows how many germs he brings home from school.”

Ian breathed a laugh. “It’s a good thing he’s cute.”

Mickey smiled deliriously. “He is, isn’t he?”

“Mm hmm. I think it’s genetic.” Ian joked and kissed Mickey’s temple. 

“Hmm.” Mickey relaxed. 

Their quiet moment was broken when the bedroom door burst open and Rico appeared in the doorway. He was wearing skin tight black jeans and a tight white cotton shirt that gripped every muscle on his torso. If Ian wasn’t so utterly gone on his dark haired, blue eyed thug muffin he could have his head turned by the lean Puerto Rican. 

“Hey Andres.” Mickey grinned sleepily with his eyes firmly shut. 

“Mikhailo.” Rico greeted. “Am I interrupting something?”

“Nope.” Ian smiled. 

“Shame...should I leave and come back in ten minutes?”

Mickey cracked one eye open. “I’m sick. You’re gonna have to party on without me.”

Rico frowned and glanced at Ian. “You’re not staying with him?”

Ian sat up and glared sideways at Mickey. “Stubborn fucker won’t let me.”

Rico was about to argue but Mickey cut him off. “The answer is no. Go. Grill him to your heart’s content. Warn him off hurting me for fear of what you’ll do to him and his family. Et cetera. Et cetera.”

Ian rolled his eyes. “Selling this well, babe.”

Mickey coughed. “I think I just threw up in my mouth. Get outta here now.”

Ian giggled and pressed a tender kiss to the brunet’s mouth. “Can I come back here later?”

Mickey’s eyes were closed again and he nodded. “Sure.”

“Call me if you need anything.” Ian rose to his feet and headed to the door where Rico was waiting. “Let’s do this.”

And that’s how Ian found himself in a tiny underground gay bar called Snatch.

“ _Really_?” Ian thought to himself when they paid the cover and headed to the bar. His mood perked up when he saw that none of the clientele looked anything like the people he’d associated himself with back in his wild days. He allowed himself to relax and waited to be served. Rico leaned against the bar beside him and flashed a smile at the redhead. 

“Mickey tells me you don’t drink much.”

Ian smiled back tightly. “Not much, no.”

“You an alcoholic?”

Ian barked a surprised laugh and waved down a barman. “No. Pretty sure I should be, based on my family history, but I got the bipolar genes instead.”

“Bipolar?” Rico quirked a brow and Ian realized Mickey hadn’t breathed a word of his situation to his best friend. A real smile lit Ian’s face and he nodded. 

“Yeah. Come on...let me buy you a drink and I’ll tell you all about it.” 

Two hours and one beer later, Ian had laid his edited life story on the table for Rico to pick apart and probe for more details. To his surprise Rico just smiled and leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“You really into him?”

Ian scoffed. “Too fuckin much. I feel like I’m way ahead of that.”

“You’re gonna look after him?”

“As much as he’ll let me.” Ian nodded. 

Rico leaned closer across the table. “And Yev? You gonna look after him too?”

“Of course.”

Rico held out his hand and Ian stared at it for a moment before he shook it. 

“Welcome to the crazy world of loving Mickey Milkovich. It’s a helluva ride.” He grinned and Ian laughed happily. 

“My dancing feet are itching. Let’s hit the floor, hot stuff.”

It was almost three in the morning when Ian used Mickey’s spare key to let himself into the apartment. He kicked off his shoes and winced at the pain in his feet. Rico had danced for hours with no rest and dragged Ian along for the ride. Now he wanted nothing more than to drink a glass of water and snuggle up in bed with his clammy mess of a boyfriend. 

Mickey was dozing when Ian went into his bedroom with a fresh glass of water. His eyes flickered open and he smiled tiredly. 

“Hey baby.”

Ian giggled at the greeting. “Hey. How’re you feeling?”

“Like shit that got shit on.” Mickey shuffled to make space for Ian to climb into bed, not even having the energy to perv on his man while he stripped naked in front of him. 

“Nice.” Ian commented. “Drink some water.”

Mickey sipped the drink and slumped back into his pillow. “How was your night?”

“Really good fun actually. Rico is a cool guy.”

Mickey chuckled hoarsely. “He’s a fuckin liability. But yeah. He’s cool.”

“I’m glad you’ve got him as a friend.” Ian murmured and slipped into bed, moving closer to Mickey but not crowding him. 

“Me too.” Mickey agreed. “Glad I got you too.”

Ian kissed Mickey’s shoulder. “You always got me. Get some sleep.”

Mickey closed his eyes and started to drift off to sleep. Ian curled up closer to him, just close enough to hear the croaky whisper that came from Mickey as he let sleep claim him. 

“Love you.”


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let there be love.

Ian quietly moved around Mickey’s kitchen as he tried to make breakfast without waking him up. Mickey had made through the rest of the night without throwing up again but he’d had a feverish sleep. Ian felt strangely at home in Mickey’s space. After stewing on it for a while, he had firmly set Mickey’s last words from the night before to the back of his mind and put them down to running a high fever and being dehydrated. Why else would he say the L word so early into his first ever relationship? He couldn’t possibly have meant it and while that hurt Ian a little he knew he couldn’t hold it against Mickey. 

“Mmm...” Mickey’s thick voice came from the doorway. “Could get used to this.”

Ian laughed when he saw the leering smirk on Mickey’s face. “You’re looking better.”

“Feel better. Thanks for looking after me.”

“I didn’t do anything. You wouldn’t let me.” Ian almost sulked. 

Mickey raised his brows. “Yeah well...I’m not used to having anyone around.”

Ian went to get the milk from the fridge and pecked a kiss to Mickey’s lips as he passed. “Well I’m here now and I wanna be here for all of it. The good, the bad and the ugly.”

Mickey’s shy smile took a moment but when it bloomed he looked beautiful. “Okay.”

“I gotta head out to work soon. Wanna eat now?” Ian pointed to the fluffy banana pancakes he’d just whipped up. 

Mickey sat at the small table and let Ian serve him his breakfast. They chatted about Ian’s night with Rico while they ate. 

“I didn’t know he wasn’t actually called Rico until this guy came over to say hello and called him Andres.” Ian said with a mock glare. 

Mickey frowned. “I called him Andres last night...”

“Yes but you were delirious and talking all kinds of crazy shit!” Ian laughed. 

“I was?”

“Sure. I thought it was just you being sick.”

“What else did I say?” Mickey looked confused. 

“Uh...” Ian gulped. “Nothing. Just rambling.”

Mickey’s brow furrowed as he tried to think but nothing came to him. Ian jumped up and put his plate in the sink. 

“You gonna be okay?”

“Not dead yet, Gallagher.”

Ian smiled sweetly and leaned down to press a kiss to Mickey’s mouth. “Keep it that way. I gotta go.”

Mickey called Ian when he was on his way to work and didn’t get a reply. He left a message letting Ian know he was just checking in and then got to work on a Tesla that he’d been dying to get his hands on since the booking was made for a service the previous week. Mickey was a petrolhead and he loved being a mechanic but he wasn’t one of those diehards that believed electric cars were ruining the industry. Some of the guys in the shop were happy to complain about it being nothing more than a computer on wheels but Mickey was in awe of the technology and infrastructure involved in getting them on the road. He knew it was the future of the motor industry so he was getting ahead with it. The shop was busier than it had ever been and Mickey was under pressure to do everything and be everywhere at once. 

“Mick, you done with the Chevy yet?” 

Mickey looked up from the Ford he was working on with a incredulous glare at Travis, the middle-aged mechanic who seemed to despise him for some reason. “Can you see the Chevy?”

“Yeah...” Travis glanced at the car in question. 

“See anything about it that may suggest I’m not done with it yet?” Mickey raised his brows. 

“Uh...”

“IT HAS NO FUCKIN TIRES ON!” Mickey roared angrily. “So unless the lady plans to put it in her purse and carry it home...no, it’s not fuckin ready!”

“Alright. Jeez.” Travis mumbled. 

“You know what might hurry things along? If you could work more than one ticket in a day!” Mickey continued to rant. “I got the Chevy still sitting there because Shit-For-Brains Munro ordered the wrong size rims. I got this one here to finish up because Gordy went home with the same lame ass excuse he does every Monday. I got the Tesla sitting waiting as patiently as my son on Christmas Eve all because you dumb fucks won’t go near it cuz _it’s not a real car_. So tell me, what exactly have you done today?”

Travis was spared giving an answer by Mickey’s phone ringing in his pocket and took the opportunity to dart away to the break room when the raging brunet connected his call with an angry flourish. 

“What?”

Ian coughed. “Uh...hey. It’s Ian.”

“Hey. Sorry man. It’s fuckin crazy in here today and I’M THE ONLY GUY THAT REMEMBERS HOW TO FIX CARS IN THIS SHITHOLE!” Mickey yelled the end for the benefit of all the lazy assholes who sat back and watched him sweat his still-poorly ass off. 

“Oh. Sure. No problem. I just wanted to know if I was seeing you tonight but just call me later...”

Mickey spotted the Tesla owner walk into the office in the distance and his anger levels rose once more. With a distracted huff he bid farewell to Ian. 

“Sure. Could be late but I’ll call. Okay. Love you. Bye.”

He hung up and dropped his phone back into his pocket before he disappeared under the bodywork of the Ford to hide from the Tesla owner. 

Ian stared at the cellphone in his hand. His jaw was still resting on the floor of his bedroom when Lip wandered in. 

“Hey. What’s with the face?” He looked a little worried and a lot interested. 

“Mickey...” Ian mused. 

“Your guy? What’s up?”

“He just said he loves me.” 

Lip’s eyes widened and he rubbed his hand over his mouth. “Seriously? Fast mover.”

Ian nodded. “That’s the second time. He said it when I went back to his place and he was sick. I thought it was his fever talking.”

Lip grinned, delighted that his brother seemed to be in a normal relationship with someone who cared about him and wasn’t afraid to say so. “So why the look of imminent doom?”

“I don’t think he even realizes he’s saying it.” Ian explained and heard how dumb he sounded. 

“Uh...not sure how you tell someone that without knowing you’re doing it but, sure, say that’s the case...how do you feel?” 

Ian sat on the edge of his bed and sighed. “Like I’m the luckiest fucker on the planet.”

Lip seemed surprised. “You love him?”

With a shy smile and a gentle nod, Ian confirmed that he absolutely did love Mickey. 

“You gonna mention it to him?” Lip asked and lit up a cigarette, taking a deep toke and passing it off to Ian. 

“I have no fuckin clue how to navigate this scenario.”

“You think he means it?”

Ian looked twisted up. “I hope he does. But I don’t wanna pin my hopes on it.”

Eddie and Rico shared a disbelieving look as Mickey disappeared under the Ford. 

“Did he just...” Rico gaped. 

“He did.” Eddie confirmed. 

“Fuck.”

“I need to sit down.”

“I need the rest of the day off.” Rico clutched his chest. 

Eddie shook his head. “Nice try. Back to work before I call ICE.”

Rico puffed out a breath. “Workplace bullying is illegal, Eddie.”

“Ah yes, Andres. But are you?” Eddie chuckled and wandered off to his office. 

Ian tied himself up in knots thinking about Mickey and his seemingly oblivious confessions of love. He spent the rest of the day sleepwalking through his busking stint in the mall and then waiting restlessly for Mickey to call. When he did it was almost nine and he was only slightly less annoyed than earlier in the day. 

“You coming over?” Mickey cut to the chase. 

“Uh...I could do...are you sure? Sounds like you’ve had a rough day. I can leave you to chill if you prefer.” Ian replied. 

Mickey exhaled shortly. “You dodging me, Freckles?”

“No! I’m giving you a night to yourself if you need it.” Ian retorted. 

“Well I don’t need it. I need you. Here. Now.”

Ian would never admit it to another living soul but demanding, decisive Mickey was one of his biggest kinks. 

“On my way.”

“Okay. Bye.” Mickey hung up and Ian let out the breath he’d been holding. No “I love you” that time. What the fuck?

Mickey was fresh out of the shower and smelling like Dove soap when he opened the door to Ian. He was fucking irresistible. 

“You didn’t use the key?”

Ian stared in dismay at Mickey’s unorthodox greeting and mouth fell open. The older man’s mix of bluntness and tenderness made Ian wonder which of them was suffering from a mood-altering mental illness. 

“Your cactus key? Of course not.”

Mickey drew Ian closer and kissed him firmly. “You should.”

Ian followed Mickey into the apartment and kicked off his shoes. “Mick...we need to talk.”

Mickey stopped dead in his tracks. “You dumping me?”

Ian reeled around. “ _What_?”

“I ain’t had a boyfriend before but I know what ‘we need to talk’ means, Ian.”

Mickey’s automatic assumption and the fact he looked more pissed off than hurt made Ian feel a little aggravated. “Turns out you don’t know what it means if that’s the conclusion you’re jumping to.”

Mickey’s blue eyes were almost violet as they bored into Ian. “Oh yeah? So what...we need to talk about the weather? Cuz it’s feeling kinda frosty in here.”

“Just shut up and let me speak, you utter moron!” Ian snapped. “Jesus!”

Mickey’s eyes couldn’t widen any further. “Moron? Did you just call me a moron? I know you hang around with kids a lot but you know you’re a grown up, right? Lotta words you could use...asshole, twat, dick...and you choose _moron_?”

_“I love you_.” Ian blurted out without warning and cut Mickey off. 

Silence cut into the room and you could hear a pin drop. Mickey’s mouth opened and closed without making a sound and Ian was on the verge of spontaneous human combustion. 

“The fuck?” Mickey gaped. “That’s what you wanna talk about?”

“Yes!” Ian hissed in despair. “Of course I do! It’s crazy!”

Mickey squinted hard at him. “I’m so fucking confused.”

“You’re confused!? How do you think I feel? I’ve fallen completely in love with a guy I’ve only known for five minutes who wants me around all the time but can’t bear to look at me when I’m dressed for work! He has a best friend who is crazier than a shit house rat but for some reason seems to like me, which NEVER happens to me. He has a son who thinks I’m some kind of god. He has the best ass I’ve ever tapped in my life. And I mean THE BEST.” Ian didn’t stop for a breath in his rant. “He is the best thing that’s ever happened to me...and you wanna hear the craziest thing? He’s told me he loves me twice and I don’t think he even knows he’s done it.”

Mickey crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Ian, tongue lodged firmly in his cheek as he waited for him to finish. When he did, Mickey raised his expressive eyebrows. “You always this much of a drama queen?”

Ian deflated on the spot. “Yes. I am, actually.”

“Jesus. I totally thought it was gonna be the bipolar shit that would be the biggest challenge and not you turning into Elizabeth fucking Taylor.” Mickey mumbled, somewhat to himself before fixing Ian with a stern look. “I mean...you know I’m gay, right? It sure as hell don’t have many privileges but one of them is that I don’t have a whiny ass girlfriend who wants to tell me all about her feelings and emotions.”

Ian tried to be offended but couldn’t stop the bubble of laughter erupting from his chest. 

“I guess that was a little bit dramatic.” Ian conceded. 

“A little? You’re one step away from Gwyneth Paltrow at the Oscars.” Mickey teased. 

“I’m sorry. Nobody’s ever told me they love me before and you didn’t even know you said it. Kinda bummed me out a little.”

“Hold up. What the fuck are you talking about? Of course I knew I said it...” Mickey shook his head. 

“No. You didn’t. You were feverish and didn’t have a clue what was going on. Then you were on the phone and all distracted by that lazy fuck you work with...” Ian argued. 

“And both times you were the one person I wanted to be with and talk to. I wouldn’t say that shit if I didn’t mean it.” 

“But...but...it was just so...”

Mickey glared at Ian’s stuttering. “Unexpected? Unbelievable?” 

“No.” Ian’s glare burned back at him. “Just...”

Mickey threw up his arms in defeat. “Are we really fighting over saying I love you? Fuck me, Ian. If this is what happens no wonder I’ve never been interested in havin a fuckin boyfriend before!”

Ian didn’t know what else to say so he did the next best thing: tackled Mickey so they both fell onto the sofa before rolling off onto the floor in a tangle of limbs. 

“What the fuck!” Mickey yelled. 

Ian’s mouth silenced him with a deep kiss. Their tongues waged a full scale battle against the other as Ian grappled with Mickey to rest in the cradle of his hips. The brunet kissed him back brutally and tugged on Ian’s silky red hair. 

“I need you.” Ian groaned into Mickey’s mouth. 

“So have me.” Mickey shot back. 

“Bed. Now.”

Mickey whined pathetically as Ian dragged him to his feet. “What’s a guy gotta do to just get fucked around here?”

“I need a soft surface for my knees. I plan on being on them for a while.”

An hour later Mickey was in need of another shower and Ian needed to walk off the cramp in his legs. He rolled onto his side and gazed up at Mickey, who was trying to catch his breath. 

“Mick?”

“Hmm?”

“Love you.” Ian grinned. 

Mickey huffed a laugh and reached out to run his hand through Ian’s sweaty bangs. “Love you too, dumbass.”


	10. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey shows his trust in Ian.

As the dust settled on their unconventional declarations of love, Mickey and Ian fell into a regular routine. A few weeks passed and it was still a learning curve for them; even if they could admit they were in love with each other it didn’t mean they knew everything about the other person. Mickey had never had a boyfriend before. Period. Ian had relationships that were so toxic they needed a warning label. Being in a committed partnership was not easy, regardless of how much you loved the person, but they had found their rhythm. In fact, their lives were slotting together more smoothly than they ever thought possible. Mickey might’ve considered a relationship a long time ago if he knew it would feel like this. But then, would it be the same if it wasn’t with Ian? Would another guy make him laugh like Ian did? Would he turn him on like Ian did? Most importantly, would he care for Yev like Ian did? Mickey was inexperienced but he knew the chances of finding a partner that could be everything Mickey needed him to be was so remote it didn’t seem possible. Ian fit the bill effortlessly. Beautiful, caring and funny with charm in abundance and a fantastic lay. He was just...right. 

It became even more clear when, a couple of months into their relationship, Mickey was left with a childcare problem and turned to Ian for help. 

“That’s it?” Ian frowned, almost looking disappointed when Mickey asked him to babysit Yev for a few hours while he worked late to catch up and get overtime. 

Mickey frowned right back at him. “What do you mean, _that’s it?_ ”

Ian grinned around his toothbrush, the foam oozing at the sides. “The way you were talking it was like the favor you needed to ask was much bigger. Like, hiding a body or something.”

Mickey prodded Ian in the ribs until he jerked away. “This is my kid. The most important thing in my life. It’s as big as it gets with me, Freckles.”

“I know. I get that.” Ian acknowledged. “But you know I’d take a bullet for that kid. He’s safe with me.”

“Of course I know that. Wouldn’t even consider asking you to take care of him if I didn’t know that.” Mickey reached around Ian for the toothpaste and purposefully brushing his crotch on Ian’s hip. 

“Oh we’re playing like that huh?” Ian smirked and rinsed his mouth out. 

“Who’s playing?” Mickey challenged with a cocky raise of his brows. 

Ian turned and pushed Mickey against the sink, nuzzling his nose along Mickey’s. “I’ll take good care of him. I promise.”

Mickey sealed the deal with a kiss. And then a blowjob. And then an all-access pass to the best ass in town. 

Mickey had called Yev’s school and told them Ian would be collecting the youngster at the end of the day and to give them the password he wanted Ian to use to have Yev released to him. When they asked what relation Ian was to Yev, as if it was any of their fuckin business, Mickey struggled to find the word. 

“He’s my boyfriend. Partner. Whatever.” He’d finally blurted out impatiently. 

It was perversely entertaining to hear the splutters of embarrassment from the school office lady and he hung up laughing. It occurred to him a few hours later that he’d outed himself to the snooty Whole Foods-shopping, holier than thou assholes that seemed to make up the staff of the school Svetlana had placed Yev in. He vaguely worried for a moment before realizing that a) he couldn’t take it back even if he wanted to, b) Ian _was_ his boyfriend, partner, whatever and deserved to be referred to as such and c) most importantly, he didn’t actually give a shit what those people thought about him. Mickey brushed it off and got on with his work, with only a thought in the back of his mind that he would happily stomp on some kindergartener and their douchebag dad if they even dared to use that snippet of gossip against Yev in the schoolyard. 

“Ian!” Yev bounced across the yard like Tigger and leapt into Ian’s waiting arms. 

“Hey Munchkin. How was your day?” Ian squeezed him tightly and set him down, crouching to his eye level. 

Yev leaned on Ian, something he did a lot and Ian loved, and started to tell him all about how he did his numbers really good and how Jacob Hart told Sarah Crane that he was better at skipping that her and ended up with a busted lip because he didn’t hold the ropes right. Ian nodded as he kept up with Yev’s tales, oohing and ahhing in all the right places and chipping in with regular bursts of “he didn’t!” and “no way, really?” that had Yev getting more wrapped up in his narrative. Their excitable chat was cut short by a young woman sidling up to them. She couldn’t be much older than Ian but dressed in her pencil skirt and blazer she resembled one of the Golden Girls. 

“Hello, I’m Miss Robbins.” She smiled like a shark showing off their teeth. 

“Hey. Ian. Ian Gallagher. I’m here to pick up Yev.” He rose to a standing position and held out his hand. 

Miss Robbins glanced at it and hesitated slightly before shaking it. “I see. Are you related to Yevgeny?”

The youngster winced along with Ian when she completely butchered his name. 

“He’s my clown.” Yev stated primly. 

Miss Robbins narrowed her eyes in concentration. “I beg your pardon?”

Yev sighed heavily. “He’s my clown! His name is Mr Freckles and he’s my clown.”

Ian started to laugh quietly at the thought of being Yev’s very own personal clown. It was a beautiful idea made even funnier by the utter bewilderment on the teacher’s face. 

“Yev, perhaps we should go inside and call your Mom...” She edged away from Ian. 

Yev shook his head and scoffed. “No! Ian is picking me up today. He’s looking after me when my Dad works. My mama is out of town.”

Miss Robbins glanced between the two of them and Ian smiled disarmingly. “He’s right.”

She was about to respond when another lady joined them and Ian was ready to hoist Yev over his shoulder fireman-style and get the fuck out of there fast. 

“Hello. You must be Ian.” She greeted with a crooked smile. “I’m Rita Boyd, Office Manager. Before we release Yevgeny into your care we need the password...”

Ian closed his eyes in slight distress. “Poppers.” He murmured, hoping he didn’t sound as seedy as he thought he did. 

Miss Robbins gasped under her breath and Mrs Boyd flushed red. Well there goes that hope. 

“Like Mr Popper’s Penguins?” Yev piped up curiously. 

Ian grinned. “Exactly like that!”

Yev beamed toothily. “I love that movie...”

Ian glanced back at the faculty members and smiled. “Good to go?”

Mrs Boyd nodded once and Ian dropped into a crouch, Yev clambering onto his back eagerly. 

“Let’s go!” Yev cheered and Ian took off in a gentle canter. 

Mickey called home when he got a five minute smoke break and spoke to Yev. 

“Ian’s cooking dinner.” He told his father. 

“Oh? What’s he cooking?” Mickey grinned around his cigarette. 

“I dunno. Something with a lot of vegetables. I don’t think I’m gonna like it.” Yev sighed. 

Mickey chuckled. “How about you give it a try huh? Then if you don’t like it just break it to him nicely. He tried his best.”

Yev giggled. “I will. Ian’s nice.”

“You like him huh.” Mickey almost held his breath waiting for Yev to reply. 

“Duh! He’s so cool! He plays Lego with me and helped me with my spellings. And he makes you smile. I like it when you smile. Your eyes go crinkly in the corners. It’s funny.” The little boy said casually. 

Mickey sniffed back his emotion. “You’re pretty cool too you know kiddo.”

“I know.” Yev shot back. “Do you want to speak to Ian?”

“Nah. It’s okay. I’ll speak to him later. Be good.”

“Bye Daddy.” Yev hung up abruptly and left Mickey chuckling to himself. He got back to work and Rico watched as he changed some spark plugs on a vintage Jag. 

“All good at the homestead?” He asked pleasantly as he perched on a stack of tires nearby. 

“Uh-huh. Yev thinks the sun shines outta his ass.” Mickey replied, his tongue poking out in concentration of the task. 

“That’s good. I mean, you want your kid to like your boyfriend. And Ian’s a nice guy.” Rico agreed. 

“He is. Still nervous the first time I’m leaving them together though.” Mickey confessed. 

“That’s only natural.” Rico stated and reached out his fist for Mickey to bump. “I’m outta here. Don’t stay too late.”

Mickey saluted his friend and got back to finishing up the Jag before he got started on a Volvo with an alternator issue. 

Mickey heard giggling from the living room when he arrived home a little before nine. He smiled as he kicked off his boots and stripped out of his oily shirt as he made his way towards the sounds. It was a little late for Yev’s bedtime but it was Friday so he didn’t have to worry about school. 

“Uncle Rico! You’re not doing it properly!” Yev’s indignant voice was loud. Mickey’s ears pricked up when he realized his best friend was here. 

“Hey guys...” Mickey entered the room and stumbled back against the frame. “Holy fuck!”

Three faces turned to look at him in surprise and he jerked away again. 

“WHY?” Mickey yelled. “Why do you do this to me?”

Ian giggled mischievously. “I wasn’t expecting you back so soon...”

But Mickey couldn’t look at him. Or his son. Or his friend. They were all looking at him with painted clown faces. 

Ian with his standard Mr Freckles face. Yev with harlequin jester type shit. Rico with a replica of Heath Ledger’s Joker face. It was fucking horrifying. 

“I can’t believe you’ve done this to me!” Mickey wailed and bolted to his bedroom. 

Rico fell about in a fit of laughter but Ian knew Mickey would be really suffering. Phobias were irrational but nonetheless debilitating.

“Okay kiddo, that’s enough for today. Uncle Rico will help get you guys cleaned up and ready for bed. I’m gonna check on your Dad.” Ian said softly but firmly, catching Rico’s eye and giving him a nod. It was returned and they headed off to the bathroom while Ian made his way to find Mickey. 

“You ready for a little more exposure therapy?” Ian asked through the door. 

Mickey scoffed a laugh. “Not really...”

Ian stepped inside but kept his head bowed low. “I’m sorry...didn’t mean to freak you out.”

“Yev seemed to be having a good time.” Mickey acknowledged. 

“Yeah. He’s getting cleaned up.”

“You can look at me, Freckles. I’m not gonna burst into tears.”

Ian lifted his head and met Mickey’s steady gaze. The older man bit his bottom lip to keep it from trembling and smiled tightly. 

“Come here.”

Ian stepped closer to his boyfriend slowly and waited for Mickey to initiate whatever contact he was happy with. He lifted his hand and ran his fingertips down Ian’s cheek, smearing the white base with the red freckles and making pink swirls. 

“Just paint.” Ian’s words came out on a breath. 

“Just paint.” Mickey reiterated and drew his thumb over Ian’s plump lip. Ian held back a grin but he could see Mickey was mesmerized by it. His pupils were blown and his breathing became shallow. 

“You okay babe?” Ian whispered gently. 

Mickey’s eyes flicked up to Ian’s. “Fine.”

“Can I kiss you?” 

Mickey’s breathing hitched but he nodded once, with certainty. Ian moved so very carefully so he didn’t spook Mickey. He pressed a light kiss to his soft lips and drew back. 

“You’re fuckin amazing, baby.” Ian murmured. “So fuckin amazing.”

“Do it again.” Mickey urged, frozen on the spot but willing to have Ian touch him. Ian didn’t hesitate and kissed Mickey again, this time allowing his tongue to trace the seam of Mickey’s lips until he opened up. It was incredibly slow but that only served to make it more intimate. This time with Ian pulled back he cupped the brunet’s cheek in his hand and smiled brightly. 

“I love you.”

Mickey blushed, his permanent reaction to hearing Ian express his feelings for him. He didn’t get a chance to reply when there was a knock on the door. 

“We’re all clean and ready for inspection.” Rico called out. 

Mickey grinned at Ian. “He just turned up huh?”

“I assumed you sent him to check up on us.” Ian joked but Mickey shook his head. 

“I guess Uncle Rico needed to test you out on behalf of Yev too.”

“I did.” Rico spoke through the door. “And you passed.”

“Hooray.” Ian deadpanned, using his sleeve to wipe the smudges of make up from Mickey’s mouth and chin. He opened the door and Rico was grinning at them from the hallway. 

“I’m gonna head out. Thanks for letting me hang, Ian.”

“Anytime.” Ian waved. 

Mickey showed Rico out, berating him slightly for messing with his boyfriend even if he meant well. Ian used the time to clean off his paint and find Yev to say goodnight. 

“You enjoy that, munchkin?”

Yev was on his bed with his book. “That was so cool!”

“I’m glad.” Ian lifted the covers so Yev could climb in and then took the book, reading the cover. “I used to read this to my little brother.”

“Will you read it to me?” Yev yawned. 

“Of course. Are you comfortable?” Ian settled on the edge of the bed and the youngster nodded. 

“Ian?”

“Hmm?”

“Will you be here in the morning?” 

This time Ian was saved from answering by Mickey filling the space in the doorway. 

“Of course he will.”

Yev closed his eyes with a smile on his face. “Good. Okay Ian, you can start.”

Yev was asleep before Ian made it to page five. He was tucked in and lights out a moment later. When Ian went to find his boyfriend, Mickey was in the bathroom taking a shower. Ian popped his head around the curtain and beamed happily. 

“Hey.”

“Hey.” Mickey replied with a leer. 

“Need a hand?” 

“Yeah. And a mouth.”

Ian giggled and stripped off his clothes. “Your wish is my command.”

Mickey dragged him into a deep kiss and tried to focus on getting a world class blowjob without slipping in the tub and breaking a bone. But, truth be told, it would probably be worth it if he did. 


	11. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life changing decisions are made.

“I don’t want to be a clown anymore.”

Mickey removed Ian’s dick from his mouth and looked up at his boyfriend in dismay. 

“Now? Now you wanna talk career choices?”

Ian narrowed his eyes. “It’s important.”

Mickey waved his hand indignantly over Ian’s crotch. “So is this! I’m busy!”

“I’m serious...”

Mickey sighed and slumped over his partner, resting his head on Ian’s pale hip. His blowjob technique clearly wasn’t good enough to keep Ian’s mind off whatever was going through his pretty little brain. With another sigh of effort, Mickey wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and crawled up the bed beside Ian. The redhead smiled shyly and ran his hand down Mickey’s arm. 

“I’m sorry. I can’t concentrate.”

“S’okay. Tell me what’s on your mind...and excuse the dick breath.”

Ian chuckled softly and looked away. “I just don’t wanna do it anymore.”

“But I thought you love your job.” Mickey reminded him. 

Ian scowled briefly. “It was never meant to be a long term thing. It wasn’t ever me fulfilling a life-long dream.”

“So how did you wind up as Mr Freckles?”

Mickey traced patterns on Ian’s chest with his fingertip and waited for him to speak. It took a moment for Ian to collect his thoughts but he eventually spoke. 

“It was easy. Hiding behind a mask...it was easier than being me. And I got paid.”

“Did you?” Mickey scoffed. 

Ian nudged him in the ribs. “Most of the time. Always when I set my enforcers on them.”

Mickey grinned happily. “That was fun.”

“I guess I’m just ready to stop hiding. Stop trying to be someone else and make something of myself.” Ian tried to explain and, honestly, Mickey completely understood that desire. 

“I want to be with you, Mick. I want to be with you for a very long time and be a contributing member of our relationship. I can’t do that earning what I do now. It’s not fair to expect you to pick up my slack financially.” Ian added demurely. 

Mickey leaned over Ian until their faces were inches apart. “You know I don’t care about that shit.”

“But I care. I care a lot.” Ian almost whined but quickly checked himself. “I care because one day I want us to live together properly and I need to be able to pay my way.”

Mickey’s head jerked up. “You want to live together?”

Ian blushed but nodded. “One day, yeah.”

“Which day?” Mickey pressed. 

“When you’re ready.” Ian shrugged. “So I need to figure out how I can be an equal partner.”

Mickey scrambled to sit up. “Hold up. When _I’m_ ready?”

Ian frowned and gazed at Mickey owlishly. “Well yeah.”

“What makes you think I ain’t ready?”

“I just...I dunno...”

Mickey scowled and his eyebrows did a quirky lift. “Exactly. Don’t know if it’s escaped your attention lately, Firecrotch, but you’ve pretty much moved in here already. When did you last sleep in your own bed huh? It’s been weeks! And have I ever complained?”

“No, but...” Ian tried to speak up. 

“But nothing. You’re already living here and I’m fine with it. You wanna bring your panties and your clown clothes over and I’ll clear out some closet space for you? Fine. You got it. Just don’t pretend like I’m the one holding us back here.”

Ian stared at Mickey as he ranted and a huge smile lit up his face. Even telling Ian he could move in was delivered in Mickey’s standard rough around the edges manner. 

“You mean that, babe?”

Mickey’s eyebrows lifted high on his forehead once again. “I let you call me babe without removing your balls...what do you think?”

Ian giggled and grabbed Mickey up in a huge hug, his arms tight around him. “I love you.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Mickey prodded him in the ribs. “So tell me your career plans.”

Ian sighed and released Mickey so they could get comfortable again. “I don’t know. I don’t know what I’m good at.”

Mickey snorted. “Everything!”

“Shut up.”

“It’s true. And fuckin annoying.”

Ian laughed again and Mickey moved to kiss him softly. 

“You’ll figure it out. If you really don’t wanna be a clown anymore, that’s cool. You can do anything you want to do. But if being a clown makes you happy...don’t give that up. Not for the reasons you said. I don’t care about that shit.”

“Mick...” Ian huffed. 

“I’m serious, Ian.” And by using his actual name, Ian knew he was very serious. “I don’t care. You’re around to help take care of Yev. You charge $50 an hour to entertain kids. I get hours of free childcare outta you. It’s all about balance.”

Mickey started to press his lips against Ian’s chest, moving lower and lower until he was eye-level with Ian’s semi-hard cock. He looked up at Ian and smirked wickedly, his mouth hovering over the heated flesh. “Am I good to go here, Freckles?”

Ian placed his large hand on the back of Mickey’s head and pushed him down. “It’s rude to talk with your mouth full.”

Lip watched as Ian filled his rucksack with the meagre belongings he’d accumulated over the years. There wasn’t much and didn't take up much space in his bag. Most of his clothes were passed down from Lip. 

“Sure about this?” Lip asked softly, leaning against the frame of the bunk bed. 

“Leaving behind the creature comforts of my childhood home? Let me think for a moment...” Ian joked. 

Lip laughed but turned serious. “You haven’t been with this guy for long. A few months? Is that enough to know you wanna live together?”

Ian paused in his task. “Mick is...”

Lip waited for him to finish and smirked at Ian’s dreamy smile. “...he’s the one I’ve been waiting for. I’m ready.”

Lip nodded. “Okay. From single stud to domesticated family man in a few short months. There’s hope for us all yet.”

Ian chuckled and drew his brother into a hug. “Of course there is.”

“Even Carl?” Lip screwed up his face. 

Ian nodded firmly. “Even Carl.”

Ian’s first official night of living with Mickey was not like he expected. There was a lot less sex and a lot more snot involved. 

“Iand, I’md sick.” Yev wailed dramatically from the couch, where he was tucked up under a blanket in front of some retro cartoons. 

“Oh no, buddy. What’s going on?” Ian stepped closer, silently praying to the flu gods to allow him proximity to the child without catching whatever plague was currently ailing him. Yev sneezed loudly and boogers shot out of his nose and all over his face. He grimaced and then burst into tears. Ian’s heart ached for him. Being sick was never good but it was worse when it was a kid. 

“Hey come on now, don’t get upset. Here.” Ian grabbed up a Kleenex from the table and wiped Yev down until he was snot-free. 

“There. Much better. Where’s your dad?”

Mickey coughed and Ian looked at the doorway to the kitchen. Mickey was smiling almost dreamily. 

“Hey babe. I see we’ve got a poorly cub.”

“Yeah. And he rivals you in the amateur dramatics department too.” Mickey teased. 

“Aww.” Ian cooed. 

“I’m making chicken soup for the wounded soldier. Wanna call for pizza?” Mickey asked and Ian nodded, grabbing his phone and finding their local pizza place in his contacts. Yev sniffled. “I like pizza.”

“Well you know chicken soup works best when you’re sick...” Ian smiled. 

Yev swiped his nose with his sleeve. “I’m not _that_ sick.”

Ian tapped his chin with his finger. “How about you eat the soup and I’ll save you a giant slice of my pizza for later?”

Yev grinned and snuggled deeper under his blanket. “Thanks Ian.”

A few hours later, with Yev wheezing as he slept down the hall, Ian rolled Mickey onto his back and lay on top of him. 

“How did you get such a cute kid?” He murmured as he nibbles on Mickey’s neck. 

“Law of averages I guess.”

“Huh?”

“I had 19 years of shit luck and bad decisions. My luck had to come good some day.” Mickey puffed out a laugh. 

Ian giggled and rested his face in the crook of Mickey’s neck. “I’m so glad I’m here.”

“Me too.”

Mickey’s hands slid down Ian’s back and into his boxer shorts. He squeezed the flesh of Ian’s ass and felt his dick harden against his own crotch. “Mmm...so glad.”

Ian wiggled his hips and growled when he felt Mickey getting hard too. “God I love you.”

“Need you to get on me.” Mickey thrust up to meet Ian’s grinding hips. 

Ian was about to do just that when the door to the room swung open and the air was filled with phlegmy coughing. 

“Daddy?” Yev whined. 

Ian froze on top of Mickey, who gently rolled Ian away from him and sat up. 

“Hey kiddo. How’re you feeling?” 

Ian felt a warmth in his heart when he heard Mickey change from horndog to dad mode with the flick of a switch. He just wished he wasn’t hearing it with a raging erection. 

“I hurt.” Yev sniffed. 

Ian grabbed his sweatpants from the floor beside the bed and pulled them on, trapping his rapidly flagging arousal in the tight material. “Come here, buddy. Let me check you out.”

Yev shuffled over and Ian flicked on the bedside light. Mickey watched in silent amazement as Ian did some quick assessments on his son. He took his pulse, he felt his forehead, he looked into his eyes and checked inside his mouth. He lifted up Yev’s shirt and ran his fingers over Yev’s ribs and stomach. Ian ran his fingers through the little boy’s hair tenderly and smiled softly. 

“I think you’re gonna be okay. It just really sucks that you feel so poorly. How about we get you some strawberry water and then you can snuggle in with us until you fall asleep?”

Yev smiled weakly. “Yeah. Will you carry me?”

Ian chuckled and held out his arms so Yev could climb up. “Let’s go.”

Mickey could only stare in surprise while Ian took care of Yev, making space for them in the bed when they returned a moment later. Yev crawled in and curled into his father. Mickey stroked his hair. “You okay, kiddo?”

Yev coughed and buried his face into Mickey’s armpit. “I’m okay, Daddy.”

“Get some sleep. We’re right here.”

“Love you Daddy. Love you Ian.”

Ian chuckled and got into bed on the other side of Yev’s tiny, clammy body. “Love you too. Night night.”

Yev passed out a moment later and Mickey’s eyes bored into Ian. 

“What the hell was that?” He whispered. 

“What?”

“Who the fuck are you...Patch Adams?”

Ian frowned. “Who?”

“The clown doctor. The film with Robin Williams.”

“Oh! No, I just used to be an EMT.” Ian replied. 

Mickey jerked to look up and made Yev stir. He waited until he was sure he’d settled again before turning his attention back to Ian. “You were an EMT? When? How didn’t I know that?”

Ian sighed. “Because it lasted for a few months. I had a manic episode and took off with my Mom for a bit of bonding over some crystal meth and didn’t tell work where I was. Then I had a depressive episode and couldn’t get out of bed for a month. They finished me for my attendance record.”

“But you were sick!” Mickey hissed indignantly. 

Ian chuckled darkly. “Yeah but I hadn’t declared that to them!”

“Oh...”

“It wasn’t meant to be.” Ian stated sadly. 

“But you’re so good at taking care of people...” Mickey argued. 

Ian shrugged. “It’s all in the past.”

Mickey sighed and lay back in the bed. “And what the hell is strawberry water?”

Ian giggled and fluffed his pillow. “Soluble ibuprofen for kids.”

Mickey clicked his tongue. “I’m telling you...Patch Adams.”

It took a few days for Yev to shake off his illness. His mother checked up on him but was happy for him to stay with Mickey until he was better, especially since Yev was very vocal about staying wherever Ian was as he gave him lots of attention. Mickey just rolled his eyes when his ex gave the green light for Yev to stay. He knew she was thinking of the germs that were going to contaminate her house if he returned. So once Yev was better Mickey had no issues with packing him off to his mom’s for a few days so he could give Ian a thorough welcome to his new home. 

“The kitchen?” Ian tilted his head in surprise when Mickey dropped to his knees on the hard linoleum floor and started to unzip Ian’s pants. 

“Every room, Freckles. We got to christen every room.” Mickey replied with a leering grin and proceeded to suck all logic out of Ian’s brain through his dick. 

Rico was muttering harsh Spanish words under his breath in the shop as he worked. 

“What’s up with you?” Mickey called across to his friend. 

Rico’s head snapped up. “Fuckin idiots with more money than taste! Stupid fuckin idiots.”

Mickey walked over and started to laugh when he saw what Rico had to deal with. A Dodge Viper with a very questionable custom paint job had been in a fender bender on the interstate and now needed Rico’s expertise to match the paint on the fixed up bodywork. 

“What color is that?” Mickey scowled at the car. 

“Electric Grapefruit.” Rico visibly shuddered. “I swear to Satan, people in Miami should not be allowed to order custom cars. They make shitty decisions. Always shitty decisions.”

Mickey looked nauseated. “It’s a boomer, right?”

Rico snorted a laugh. “Damn right.”

“Jesus. Just shows money don’t buy taste or class.” Mickey replied. “You wanna come over for dinner tonight? Ian’s making chicken cacciatore...”

Rico’s ears pricked up. “Ooh. Sounds good. You two won’t make out all night in front of me...”

Mickey flipped him off. “Ay, we're not teenage girls.”

“If you say so.” Rico grinned and turned back to his mess of a car. “Gimme an hour to finish this and I’ll head over.”

Mickey fist bumped his friend and headed home to his boyfriend. There was something quite nice about that thought. 


	12. Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rico has a problem that results in a surprise road trip for the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while, hope you’re still with me on this one!  
> The finish line is in sight so I am committed to getting it done.  
> Thanks for reading so far!

Ian cleared away the dishes while Mickey spoke to Yev on the phone to say goodnight. Rico leaned against the counter and watched Ian transfer the leftovers to a dish for Mickey to take to work for lunch. 

“Want the rest?” Ian offered, hand hovering over another dish. 

“Sure. If there’s plenty...” Rico grinned. 

Ian smiled and finished off the dishes while Rico chatted to him about the Dodge Viper from hell. They heard Mickey talking quietly in the other room and looked up as his voice got louder. 

“Wants to say goodnight to his clown.”

Ian took the phone with a happy smile. “Hey munchkin. How’s it going?”

“I’m tired. Will you read me a story?” Yev sounded sleepy. 

“Uh. Sure. You in bed now?”

“Yeah.” Yev yawned. “Mama is here.”

“Okay. Get comfortable...”

Mickey looked at Ian curiously as he started to tell a story about a clown called Parsnip who made friends with a little girl called Poppy and helped her learn to love eating her vegetables. Rico coughed quietly and buried his head in his hands to stop from laughing out loud. 

“Oh hey Svetlana...good...sure...no problem. Take it easy. Goodnight.” Ian hung up and smiled at Mickey as he handed over the phone. “He’s asleep.”

“You give me toothache, payaso.” Rico chuckled. 

Ian flipped him off and Mickey grinned at the familiarity of their exchange. They moved to get comfortable in the living room and put the tv on for background noise. 

“Hey listen man, I gotta do something and I need to let you know where I’m gonna be.” Rico blurted out. 

Mickey frowned at his serious tone and Ian looked up. 

“Need me to give you guys a minute?” He asked. 

Rico shook his head. “Nah. I trust you.”

“What’s going on, Rico?” Mickey pressed. 

“I gotta go home. My sister needs help and I gotta go to her.” Rico sighed softly and gulped down some beer. 

“Gimme the story Rico, or I swear to God I’m gonna put you back in the closet until you do.” Mickey warned. 

Ian smirked. “Rico ever been in the closet?”

The flamboyant man grinned and shook his head. “Only my mama’s when I was looking for some fabulous threads.”

“Rico.” Mickey’s tone left no room for joking. He knew better than Ian what going home meant for Rico. It was not the spontaneous family reunion it might have sounded like. 

“She is living with a piece of shit who can’t keep his hands to himself. Every time she tries to leave he forces her to stay. With his hands.” Rico explained with a low growl. “So I gotta go down there and get her.”

“And how are you gonna do that?” Mickey folded his arms across his chest. 

“Drive the electric grapefruit back to Miami, I know a guy who knows a guy who can get me over there.” Rico shrugged. 

“A guy who knows a guy? Are you fucking with me?” Mickey snapped. “You’re putting yourself on the line here, Rico.”

“So what am I supposed to do?” Rico cried out. 

“Hang on. I don’t get it. I thought the shit about being illegal was a joke. If you’re Puerto Rican you can’t be illegal. You can move freely.” Ian frowned, his expression one of utter confusion. 

Rico picked at a thread on the arm of the sofa and looked at Mickey. The dark haired man scowled at his friend and answered for him. 

“He can’t go back there freely because there’s a lot of people looking for him. Not good people, if you catch my drift.” 

Ian’s eyes widened comically. “No shit.”

Rico rolled his eyes at Mickey. “You need to give that context shit we talked about.”

Mickey stalked off to the kitchen and returned with three beers. He passed them around and sat back down, this time opposite Rico so he could look at him properly. 

“He was smuggled into the US by some guy his family paid to hide him.” Mickey stated. 

Ian’s eyes widened. “Okaaaaaaaay. And why were they hiding him?”

Rico’s eyes raised to ceiling. “Because I stole fifty grand worth of heroin and dumped it in a river. The owner didn’t like that and sent some guys after me. I had to make a run for it.”

Ian was bewildered. “I thought you said you were ten years old when you left Puerto Rico.”

Rico blushed and waved his hand dramatically. “Okay, long story cut very fuckin short. My papa was caught up working for some bad people. He worked the port and moved product in and out. They put pressure on him to increase his output and reduce his costs. He couldn’t do it. Ended up getting arrested. I knew the cops were coming so I searched the house and found the rest of his product. I freaked out and tossed it.”

Ian rubbed his eyes and huffed a breath. “Fuck me. You were just a kid.”

“I was tryna protect my papa. Only I had to run. And they killed him anyway.” Rico looked pained. 

“I’m sorry.” Ian sighed. “Fuck.”

Rico shrugged. “So I spend my life on the run. I can’t go back there safely. It’s been nearly twenty years and they still visit my mama and ask for me. She tells them I’m dead but they still come around. So what am I to do?”

Mickey glanced at Ian and the redhead nodded once. 

“We’ll go.” 

Rico’s eyes shot up. “Go where?”

“Where the fuck do you think, fuckhead?” Mickey snapped. “Cabo fuckin Rojo!”

“Seriously?” He yelped. “Why?”

“Because you can’t go there. So we’ll go for you and get her back to Chicago.”

“How?”

Mickey’s temper flared. “I know you think you’re the only fag in the world with experience of crossing borders but you ain’t. I moved plenty of product in and out of Mexico back in the day. That wall they’re always fighting about? That’s to stop the Milkovich family empire, not the Mexicans.”

Rico shook his head. “Can’t, man. Can’t let you do that.”

Mickey’s eyes narrowed to angry points. “And I can’t let you go there knowing I probably won’t ever see you again. So I guess we’re at an impasse.”

Rico smiled sadly. “I gotta do this.”

Ian coughed and drew their attention to him. “I’m with Mickey on this one.”

“You surprise me, payaso.”

“Seriously. Nobody knows us there. We travel there for a vacation, there must be some gay resorts somewhere in Puerto Rico. We find her, grab her passport and get her back over with us. It will be so much easier for us than the fuckin James Bond shit you’re gonna have to pull to make it happen.”

Rico paused to think about it and sighed heavily. “I’d never forgive myself if anything happened to you.”

“What’s gonna happen?” Mickey shrugged. “It’s a simple lift and drop.”

“And what do I say to Yev if you guys are the ones who are lifted and dropped?”

Ian chuckled. “It won’t come to that. We’ll get out before anyone even feels the heat.”

By the end of the night they had a plan in place. Mickey was going to return the Viper and take some vacation time. He would spend the next day with Yev and then pack for his vacation with Ian. While Mickey was with his son, Rico would be finishing the grapefruit and setting it up for the guys to drive it down to its owner in Miami. After that, they had to make it to Rico’s hometown to collect his youngest sister and drag her out of her boyfriend’s house. Easy. 

Yev frowned down at Mickey from his spot on Ian’s shoulders. They were walking home from school and Mickey had just told him they were going away for a few days. 

“Why can’t I come?”

“Because it’s my work. I gotta take a car back to the man who owns it, and you’ve got school.”

Yev pouted but accepted it. “Will Ian keep you company?”

“He sure will.” Mickey grinned. “We’ll be back before you know it.”

“And you’ll drive really, really carefully?”

Ian squeezed his tiny ankles. “I’ll make sure of it.”

“I’ll miss you.” Yev sighed and played with the red strands of Ian’s hair. 

“Not as much as we’ll miss you.” Mickey winked. 

“Will you bring me back a present?”

“Of course!” Ian replied. 

“And take me to McDonald’s for nuggets tonight?”

Mickey rolled his eyes at Ian. “Master manipulator.”

Nobody was surprised when they ended up detouring to McDonald’s an hour later. 

“What the fuck possesses someone to do this to a perfectly nice car?” Ian folded his arms in disgust as he stared at the Viper. 

Rico snorted. “There’s some sick fucks in the world, ay.”

Mickey grabbed up the keys and nodded to the car. “Let’s go. It’s a long ass drive. I wanna get started.”

Ian climbed into the car and pushed the seat back to accommodate his long legs. “Oh God. It’s silver leather interior.” He gagged. 

Rico hugged Mickey tightly. “I like this guy. He has taste.”

“He’s with me. Of course he does.” Mickey chuckled and got behind the wheel. 

“Stay safe, homos.” Rico waved when the car started up. 

Mickey blared on the horn and sped out of the lot, leaving a cloud of dust behind them. 

“Feels a little like Bonnie and Clyde.” Ian joked. 

Mickey grinned at him and linked their fingers across the console. “You ready?”

Ian nodded firmly. “Let’s go.”

And Mickey put his foot down. It was going to take 20 hours to drive, not including stops. Nothing like a road trip to test a relationship. 

They took turns driving. Mickey had planned to sleep while Ian was driving but there was something about his ginger at the wheel of a flashy car that got his motor running. He couldn’t take his eyes off his prize. 

“You’re gonna fall asleep at the wheel later.” Ian warned. 

“You’ll have to think of ways to keep me awake.”

“No way. I’m gonna be knockin’ out the zzz.” Ian laughed and pretended to snore. 

Mickey forced his eyes to close and smiled when Ian ran his fingers through his hair. “We can stop. Stay at a motel tonight.”

Ian hummed under his breath. It was appealing, the thought of a night in a proper bed. But he knew what would happen if they got a room for the night and sleeping was not even in the top five. 

“Nah. We’ve gotta keep going. Sooner we’re done, sooner we’re home to Yev. I already miss the little tornado.” Ian murmured. 

“Yeah?” Mickey smiled sleepily. 

“Oh yeah. He’s got me hooked.” 

“Mmm. He’s good at that.”

By the time they made it to Miami they’d shared more than they had in the whole of their time together. Mickey told Ian about his sister and her unfortunate taste in men. Ian realized this was a mission Mickey was taking seriously because he had been in Rico’s situation. Ian could get on board with that. He had siblings that drove him crazy but he’d walk through fire to protect. 

The electric grapefruit all became clear when Mickey and Ian met the owner of the Viper. Doug Diamantis was about 60 with a long shaggy mop of bleached blond hair and a tan that was unnatural even for southern Florida. He greeted them at the gate of his mansion with its gaudy columns and huge ornate sculptures in the garden and it was like he’d been reunited with a family member. 

“Oh it’s perfect!” Doug walked around the car with a huge smile on his face. “You boys took good care of my baby. Ain’t she something?”

Ian nodded wildly. “Oh yeah. She’s something.”

Mickey stifled a laugh with a cough and handed over the keys. “Eddie said you took care of the bill so she’s all yours. Rico did a great job.”

“He sure did. Interesting fella.” 

This time Mickey allowed a chuckle. “Absolutely.”

“Is he single?” Doug wiggled his brows. 

Mickey’s jaw dropped and he wondered how the hell Rico got caught up in these sorts of messes with inappropriate suitors. In fairness to Doug, however, Rico had attracted a lot worse than bad hair, fake tan and questionable taste in car design. “He’s not, I'm afraid. But I’ll let him know you were asking.”

Ian’s eyes widened in amusement. “Nice save.” He mouthed behind Doug’s back. 

Doug reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of cash, flipping it open and counting out four fifty dollar bills. “For you guys to get dinner before you head back to the Windy City.”

“Thank you, sir. Actually we’re heading out to Puerto Rico for a few days on vacation while we’re down this way. This will get us a few drinks in the resort.” Ian grinned as Mickey slipped the cash into his jeans pocket. 

“Oh really? I love it down there! San Juan is my second home. When is your flight?” Doug’s eyes lit up. 

“We don’t actually know yet. It was a spur of the moment idea. We’ve never been before so we just decided on the drive down here.” Ian breezily answered. 

Doug looked thoroughly pleased with himself. “Well...I might have an idea. Come inside for a mojito and I’ll talk you through it.”

An hour later, and three mojitos down, Ian was feeling every bit the lightweight he was since his bipolar diagnosis. He finally cut Doug off when he was about to pour him another drink and looked at Mickey with pleading eyes to get them the hell out of this situation. Mickey nodded almost imperceptibly and addressed Doug, who was yet to tell them his plan. So far they’d covered the joys of living in southern Florida, his guest list for his blow out 50th birthday party next month ( _he’s not even 50?_ Ian had mouthed to Mickey, who again had to stifle a laugh) and how his three kids only visited their queer father when they needed money. 

“Sorry, Mr Diamantis, we gotta head out soon.”

Doug waved his hand in a way that reminded the guys immediately of Rico. Mickey knew that Doug liked Rico but he wondered how the older man thought it would work out for them when Rico exuded his preferences like cheap perfume. Two bottoms don’t make a top, as the case certainly seemed to be. But then if you judged a book by its cover Mickey would be a raging pussy hound who wouldn’t know the difference between a bottom and a top because he had never needed to learn the terminology. 

“Boys, I have a jet at the airstrip next to the beach. I propose the three of us go down there in a couple of hours and head on over for a party weekend in San Juan. I can show you the hottest spots and you can show me how the young dudes party these days.” Doug beamed like he’d just solved the meaning of life. He seemed to think of something else. “I have a hotel I use regularly. The flights and accommodation is all on me.”

“Uh...” Ian gaped. 

“Hmm.” Mickey added. 

Doug rose to his feet. “You two have a chat while I go drain the snake.”

With that he was out of the room and Ian shuddered violently at the image in his mind. 

“Mickey! What the fuck!” He hissed dramatically. 

Mickey looked pensive, biting down on his bottom lip thoughtfully. “It’s not a terrible idea.”

“Not a terrible...” Ian started to repeat in anger. “He probably wants a fuckin threesome!”

Mickey’s eyebrows wiggled. “Spicing things up already, huh?”

“Fuck you. I’m not touching him with yours, let alone my own!” Ian snarled. 

“Okay, Freckles, this tough guy jealousy thing is really hot but you need to relax. There’s not gonna be a threesome. With him or anyone else. But he’s offering us a way in and out of the country that bypasses most of airport security, which is a really good fuckin idea when we’re planning on bringing the female version of Rico back with us.”

“Fine.” Ian snapped. “But we level with him. He’s weird as fuck but he deserves to know the truth. Or some of it.”

“Okay.” Mickey agreed. “And, you know, maybe we get a nice couple of days in the sun.”

Ian rolled his eyes and folded his arms. “Let’s get this fuckin done and back home to our boy.”

Mickey tingled all over and grinned at his boyfriend. “Yes, sir.”


	13. Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens on the island stays on the island. Except when it can’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🚨 some mention of drug use and abuse 🚨
> 
> Come say hello on my tumblr @dodgerbear84  
> Disclaimer: There’s a lot of photos of my dog.

Doug Diamantis didn’t bat an eyelid when Mickey gave him the heads up about the actual reason for their trip. 

“You get what I’m saying, right?” Mickey drawled slowly. 

The older man shrugged, his blond hair swishing with the motion. “Sure. Your friend needs his sister to leave her abusive boyfriend and go back to Chicago with you. I’m not slow.”

“That may be so but you’re not reacting like this is fucked up shit.” 

Doug gave another shrug of his shoulders. “I don’t see a problem. Let me spell it out for you. I turn up down there with you guys and I got instant credibility. You think I don’t know how people look at me? An old fool with too much money who left it too late to have the balls to come out. I hear the whispers.”

Mickey and Ian shared a glance, speaking volumes with no words. Mickey turned back to Doug. 

“You know we’re together, right? A couple.”

Doug smiled. “Of course. Red isn’t exactly subtle with his bedroom eyes.”

Ian snorted and shook his head when Mickey snickered. “What Mickey is trying, and failing miserably, to explain is that we are not available. For anything.”

“Anything?” Doug grinned. “Everyone is available for a price.”

Ian’s eyebrows shot up and he glared at the man. The mojitos were catching up to him and making him feel brave. “We look like a couple of fags for sale to you?”

“Relax.” Doug chuckled. “I’m not propositioning you. I just think we can help each other out.”

“As long as us helping you out involves all of us keeping our clothes on, we’re good.” Ian replied simply. 

Ian glared at Mickey mutinously from one side of the private jet to the other. Doug was laying it on thick with his champagne bar and general flirting and it was pissing Ian off. 

“What did you think this trip was going to be? Fucking Disneyland?” Mickey leaned across the aisle and snapped at his boyfriend. “Just shut the fuck up and play the game.”

“I’m still tryna process how we drove the length of the country in a car designed by what had to be a blind man and now we’ve ended up on a private jet with a man who, best case scenario, wants to fuck us. Worst case, kill us. How the fuck did this happen Mickey? I’m a clown, for fuck sake! A clown!” Ian hissed through his teeth. 

“Jesus fucking Christ you’re a drama princess with a few cocktails inside you. Settle down. Nothing is gonna happen.”

“Famous last words.” Ian seethed. 

Doug slumped into the seat beside Ian and tapped the back of his hand. “You look nervous. Don’t like flying?”

Mickey gave Ian a warning stare that urged him to play nice. Ian smiled tightly. 

“First time.”

“Oh wow. Want something to take the edge off?” He flipped open a cigar box to reveal a small bag of white powder and a tiny spoon. Mickey coughed and leaned across to them. He knew Ian was on edge about this whole trip already. Offering him hard drugs was only going to make him freak out. He was on enough prescribed medication without adding illegal shit to the pile. 

“Not our thing, thanks for the offer.”

“Sure, sure.” Doug waved his hand. “I’ll go powder my nose in private.”

Ian watched the older man head to the other end of the jet where the WC was behind a curtain and then turned to Mickey. “Is he for real? Cocaine at an airport! Fuck me sideways. If this thing had a parachute I’d be doing my first ever sky dive right about now.”

Mickey clicked his fingers in Ian’s face. “Focus! We have this under control. He’s fucked up, we’re sober. All we gotta do is get to the hotel, get him fucked up and then put him to bed. That’s it. Job done.”

Ian looked appalled. “Job done? What the fuck? Our “job” is to find Rico’s sister and smuggle her home with us! This...” his hand swished to encompass the jet and Doug “this shitshow is not our job!”

“Did you have a better plan to get over here? Is that part of your magic act, Mr Freckles? We climb into a hat and poof! We hop out in Puerto Rico? I know this isn’t ideal but your bitching is only gonna piss me off more. So put your game face on and let’s fuckin do this.” Mickey ranted, his face going red with annoyance. Footsteps approached and Ian reached out to grab Mickey by his shirt, dragging him across and into a deep kiss. The immediate shock wore off when Ian’s tongue dipped into Mickey’s mouth and he kissed back with fervour before Ian shoved him away again. 

“Wow.” Doug murmured dreamily. “Hot.”

Mickey glanced at the older man and scoffed. “He’d piss on my leg but it would make too much mess.”

Ian grinned cheerfully and crossed his arms across his chest. “I don’t care about mess. And being mean to me just makes me fall in love with you more. I’m screwed up like that.”

Mickey flipped him off and stared out of the window for the rest of the flight. 

The hotel was like something out of a movie. Right on the beach front and pristine white, it looked like somewhere that would stop Mickey in the lobby and ask him to leave. 

“This way, gentlemen, and we’ll check in.”

Mickey hooked his hand in Doug’s elbow and pulled him back. “Let’s get everything smoothed out now so there’s no trouble later. We’re here for one thing and that’s to find my friend’s sister. Tonight, we’re gonna party with you so you can show off to your queerbo friends that you know at least one hot fag...” Mickey tilted his head to Ian before continuing. “...but then tomorrow we find her and bring her back so you can get us home. Any of that sound like it’s gonna be a problem?”

Doug scowled slightly but shook his head. “I ask one thing...”

“Here we go.” Ian muttered and Mickey kicked him in the ankle. “Ow!”

“Tonight, you’re here with me so will you at least act like you wanna be here?” Doug sounded uncharacteristically sad. “Be all in.”

Mickey nodded once. “You got it. Allow us to turn on the charm, Southside style.”

Doug smiled and walked over to the reception desk. 

Ian chuckled dryly. “We’re going to jail.”

“Fuck off.”

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

They got the key to their room and headed up in the elevator with Doug to the top floor. He opened up a door and handed the key card to Mickey. 

“This is your room. I’m opposite. I’ll give you a few minutes to get settled while I...”

“Awesome. Thanks.” Ian cut him off before he got the full picture about what Doug was about to do. They’d already had to listen to how flying upsets his stomach in the cab ride to the hotel so it was bound to be something graphic. Ian shoved Mickey into their room and slammed the door closed. 

“What the fuck man?” Mickey stopped himself from tumbling. “You manhandle me again when we’re not fucking and I’ll cut you.”

“Thanks for the distinction. Wow. This place is huge.” Ian looked around the room. 

He was right. The room was the size of Mickey’s entire apartment with a balcony overlooking the beach. 

“Ever fucked on a beach before Mick?”

Mickey laughed shortly. “Never been to the fuckin beach.”

“Really?” Ian grinned. “Well we’re gonna change that.”

“Oh yeah? What happened to focus and getting our job done huh?” Mickey teased, grabbing his bag and pulling out a clean shirt. Ian assessed his boyfriend with a keen eye as he sprayed some deodorant under his arms. He was short by anyone’s standards but his lean muscles were to die for. And Ian couldn’t even get started on his arms because he’d be there all week. Mickey Milkovich was a treat for the eyes. Mickey slipped the grey henley over his head and smoothed it into place. That was the end of Ian’s perving so he too decided to quickly change. 

Doug knocked for them too soon after but Mickey and Ian were ready with their game faces firmly in place as they hit the hotel bar. It was still early evening but both men were running on a limited amount of sleep from the car ride down. They were exhausted but needed to get this over with so they could press on. Doug wasted no time leading them to the poolside where it was bustling with people drinking ridiculously overpriced cocktails and wearing very little. 

“Jesus Christ. There’s a lot of nut huggers in the room.” Mickey muttered under his breath. 

Doug swished past the VIP rope and waved them through. Over the course of the next half hour they were settled in a booth with a bottle of champagne and had been introduced to every homosexual man in the whole of Puerto Rico. Or so it felt. Doug was lording it up like he owned the place, flashing his credit card and hanging off Ian’s arm at every opportunity. Mickey didn’t even mind so much that Doug pushed him and Ian to be a little more handsy with each other. He would never be one for public displays of affection but all of these guys giving them the eyes needed to know Ian was off limits, so the odd kiss and grope now and then didn’t bother him. Ian was going along with it like a champ and sipping his glass of champagne as if he was born to mix in these circles. 

“Having fun?” Doug grinned, throwing his arm around Mickey’s neck. 

“Sure am.” He grinned in reply. 

And that was all he remembered of the night. 

Ian woke up first the next morning. The pained groan he gave when he tried to lift his head up woke Mickey, who also struggled to sit up. 

“What the fuck?” The older man groaned. The light coming through the huge window hurt his eyes and the man in his skull with the tiny hammer protested angrily. “What the fuck did we do?”

A loud snoring from the other side of the room alerted them to Doug’s presence. He was sprawled out of the sofa by the window wearing only a pair of tightie whities and an inflatable flamingo around his middle. 

“I’m gonna throw up.” Ian groaned, even though he hadn’t even opened his eyes yet. 

Mickey scowled at the older man passed out on the sofa. “Me too.”

He cautiously lifted the sheet covering his body and was relieved to see he was wearing boxers. They were Ian’s, but at least he wasn’t naked in a hotel room with a lecherous middle aged man. He lifted it higher and sighed with relief again when he saw Ian was squeezed into his boxers. 

“How the fuck did this happen?” Mickey groaned aloud. “This is like that fuckin Hangover movie.”

“I don’t remember. One minute we were drinking at the hotel bar and the next I’m here.” Ian grunted. His tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth and all he could taste was strawberry. The synthetic kind, not the fresh fruit kind. 

“Mick, I only had one glass of champagne.”

Mickey frowned and reached out to stroke Ian’s messy hair out of his eyes. The action sent a stabbing pain through the palm of his hand. 

“Jesus. What the hell...OH MY FUCKING GOD!”

Ian ignored his nausea and jerked upright. “What?”

Mickey held up his palm and showed Ian what was causing his pain. On his left hand ring finger, palm side, was a fresh tattoo of the letter I. Ian squinted at it but it did nothing to jog a memory. He looked at his own hand and on his own left hand ring finger was a tattoo of the letter M, on the back of his hand. It made sense really. Mickey already had a letter tattooed on that part of his hand so he’d obviously decided to put it on his palm. But why, and when, had they decided to get each other’s initials tattooed on their bodies? 

“Mick. This is fucked up.” Ian looked at his boyfriend nervously. “I had ONE fucking drink!”

Mickey scanned the room and spotted Doug’s cigar case on the table. He leapt to his feet and sprinted to the older man, shaking him awake by his neck. “You creepy asshole fuck! Wake up! Wake the fuck up!”

Doug came around slowly, batting Mickey’s hands away ineffectively. ”Stop!”

“You _drugged_ us? You asshole! He’s on medication, you fucking creep! You could’ve killed him!” Mickey let rip and dragged Doug to his feet. “Why the fuck would you _do_ that? We were going along with your plan! Oh my God...did you touch us?”

Doug’s eyes widened and he shook his head wildly. “No! I would never! I just wanted you to kick back and relax...”

Mickey grabbed him around the throat and shoved him out onto the balcony, pushing him backwards so his head hung over the railing. “You sick fuck! I’m gonna kill you! I swear I will carve my name in your gums!”

Ian suddenly appeared and hauled Doug back over the railing. “We need him. He’s gonna tell us exactly what we did last night. Every last fucking detail.”

Mickey silently thanked the stars for giving him a boyfriend with good sense. “Fine. Then we kill him.”

“Please...” Doug stammered and Mickey leaned his face closer to snarl at him. 

“Shut your fucking mouth until we tell you to speak. We played nice, did it your way and you fucked us over. No more Mr Nice Guy. You have no idea who the fuck you’ve messed with.”

“I didn’t...”

“SHUT UP!” Ian slapped Doug upside his head. 

“You can fuck with me all day every day. But when you fuck with Ian, we gotta problem. If anything had happened to him they’d be fishing your body out of the pool by now.” Mickey hissed. 

“I’m sorry!” Doug spluttered as Mickey yanked him back into the hotel room. He was unceremoniously thrown into the armchair and looked utterly bewildered. He was about to speak when Ian held up his hand to stop him. 

“I gotta throw up.”

Mickey watched in dismay as his boyfriend turned on his heel and headed to the bathroom. 

“If you find Mike Tyson and a tiger in there, run.” He called out and Ian responded by flipping him off and slamming the door closed. 

Doug looked at Mickey with a mix of horror and confusion. 

“What can I do?” Mickey shrugged his shoulders. “He’s dramatic as fuck but I love him.”

It was another twenty minutes before Ian emerged again. After throwing up loud enough for the whole resort to hear and then brushing his teeth, he was ready to find out the details of his missing night. Doug was looking worse for wear and his eyes kept going to his cigar box. 

“Just a line. Just to keep me alert.” He sent pleading eyes to Mickey, who snorted in disbelief. 

“Give us some details and we’ll see about getting you a straightener.”

“Fine.” Doug grit his teeth. “It started in the VIP room. I slipped some MDMA into your drinks to liven the party up. Only it make you two super horny. You guys were making eyes at each other and I heard you talking about ditching so you could come back to your room and fuck. And...well...that sounded good.” Doug explained with a nervous chuckle. 

“Then what?” Ian probed. 

“You came back here and fucked.”

Mickey’s eyes bugged out and raised his fist. “You watched us fuck?”

Doug’s hands shot up to cover his face. “No! You locked yourselves in. I just...uh...listened against the door. With a glass.”

Ian lurched forward to grab him but Doug slid down in the chair to avoid him and ended up sprawled on the cool, tiled floor. “Sick fuck!”

“It’s okay.” Mickey soothed Ian. “Get the story, get home, kill him.”

Doug burst into tears. “No. Please. I’m sorry!”

Mickey hauled him back into the chair. “Keep talking. I wanna know how we were safely locked in our room fucking our brains out one minute and then out wandering tattoo parlours in the middle of San fuckin Juan the next.”

“You didn’t go to a tattoo parlour.” Doug shook his head. “Some hippy drug dealer on the beach did them.”

“Holy fuck!” Mickey shrieked. “Holy fucking fuck!”

Ian paced around the room like a cornered animal. “We’re gonna get AIDS. We’re gonna be another statistic. I’ve been known to double wrap my dick to avoid that shit in the past and you’re telling me I’m gonna get it anyway because some hippy on a beach drew on my hand with a needle? Fuck. That. Shit.”

“No. He was legit. It’s his proper job. He deals weed on the side but his beach hut tattoo thing is his real deal.” Doug explained, tears pooling in his eyes. “You came outta the room all giggly and ran down to the beach. Something about never having been before...”

Mickey pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers and exhaled. “And as far as I know about it, I STILL FUCKIN HAVEN’T BEEN TO THE BEACH!”

“You loved it!” Doug chuckled but dried up when Mickey shot a withering glare in his direction. 

“Then what?”

“Uh...you were making sand castles and fooling around. You wanted to go skinny dipping but Ian wouldn’t let you strip off in front of me.”

“Wise fuckin choice.” Ian growled. 

“We ended up joining in this beach party rave sort of thing. It was late and I was out of things to keep me awake so I left you guys dancing to some shit music while I scored some blow. You were fine when I left. I swear.”

“Then. What. Happened.” Mickey snapped. 

“I dunno. I lost you. I looked all over for you for at least an hour, maybe more. You guys were fucked up. I thought you’d just gone off to fuck some more. I mean, it’s all you seemed interested in all damn night.” Doug explained with a curl to his lip. “I didn’t see you guys again until about 4am when Ian decided to break into the lifeguard tower and sing You’ll Always Be My Baby by Mariah Carey over the tannoy system for the whole beach hear.”

Mickey stared at Ian, who shrugged indifferently. “That’s the kinda shit I’d do sober.”

“It was pretty epic actually. It shut down the rave and everyone joined in. Like 200 people singing old school Mariah Carey at 4am. Pretty sure it’s gone viral by now. That’s when you saw Miguel doing a tattoo on some girl. Decided you wanted one too. To celebrate.”

Ian swigged some water from the mini-bar and passed it over to Mickey, who took a drink. Doug gazed longingly at his stash box and Mickey picked it up. When he opened it up he found a clear plastic bag with white powder and a folded up piece of paper. He tossed the bag to Doug and unfolded the paper. His eyes scanned it and his jaw dropped to his knees. 

“Oh shit.”

“What?” Ian demanded. 

“Shit shit shit.”

“You’re scaring me, Mick. What is it?”

Mickey turned the paper over for Ian to read it and he squinted to translate the words in his hungover brain. 

“No fucking way!” Ian shrieked loudly, startling Doug just as he was about to hoover up a bumper line off the back of his shaky hand. 

“That’s a marriage certificate, Mickey.” Ian choked out. 

“I can see that, shithead!” Mickey snapped, reading it again himself. 

“WITH OUR NAMES ON IT!” Ian added hysterically. 

Mickey rubbed his eyes. It was completely true. It was a stamped original copy of a marriage certificate with their names, dates of birth, address and social security numbers printed in each of the designated boxes. It was signed by two witnesses, one named Mari Rosa Lopez and the other named Herman Mueller. Those names meant nothing to Mickey. 

“We got married.” Mickey exhaled slowly, feeling like he was about to throw up. 

“Of course you did.” Doug responded, his pupils dilating and contracting as the drugs hit his system. “That’s what you were celebrating. You didn’t have rings so you got the tattoos instead.”

“And you didn’t think to stop us?” Ian hollered angrily. 

“You were already married. I couldn’t stop that. Didn’t seem much point stopping you getting the tattoos.” Doug shrugged, leaning back in the chair. 

“We’ve known each other five minutes. This is crazy.” Mickey whined, the man in his skull with a tiny hammer had obviously returned from a comfort break and got straight back to work. 

“Yep. Gonna throw up again.” Ian marched back into the bathroom and slammed the door. 

“Guess marriage wasn’t on the cards before today huh.” Doug mused aloud and Mickey seriously considered tossing him off the balcony before Ian got back to stop him. He was distracted by his phone ringing and he grabbed it off the floor beside the bed, grimacing when he saw Svetlana’s name on the screen. 

“Hello.”

“Daddy!” Yev shrieked and Mickey cringed at the high pitched noise. 

“Hey kiddo. How’s it going?” 

“I’m good. But I miss you. And I miss Ian. Where is he?”

Mickey’s heart clenched at the sound of his son’s voice. “He’s in the bathroom right now.”

“Making stinky?” Yev asked, with deep concern. 

Mickey snorted a deep laugh. “Probably. So you been good for mama?”

“I think so. When are coming home?”

“Soon, kiddo. Real soon. We’re both excited to see you. We’re gonna have pizza and corn dogs and movies all weekend.”

“Yay!” Yev cheered. “I gotta go. Mama is calling me.”

“Okay, baby boy. Be good. I love you.”

“Love you daddy. Bye.”

Yev disconnected and Mickey tossed the phone on the bed before turning back to Doug. “My six year old son just saved a life and he doesn’t even know it.”

Doug blanched. “Look, I’m sorry. I know this is my fault and I’ll help you fix it. We’ll get back to the States and I’ll hire a lawyer to arrange an annulment...I can make it all go away.”

Mickey’s back was to the bathroom so he didn’t hear Ian approaching, and was startled to hear his voice. 

“Is that what you want, Mick? To make it all go away?”

Mickey turned slowly and felt the twist of a knife in his gut at the pain in Ian’s tone. Their eyes met and Mickey smiled to ease the tension. “We need to talk it through. Later. When we’re done here and not dying of a hangover. We’ll talk. Okay?”

“Okay.” Ian agreed softly. 

Mickey went to him and cupped his cheek in his hand, stroking his thumb over the sharp cheekbones he loved so much. “I love you. Okay? Whatever happened here. Whatever happens in the future. I love you. Now let’s do what we came to do and get home. Our boy is missing us.”

Ian sniffed. “I miss him too.”

Mickey pressed his lips to Ian’s and kissed him gently. “I hope you brushed your teeth.”

“Twice.”

Mickey pulled back and rubbed his eyes tiredly. “I’m gonna take a shower and then we’re gonna find Isabella.”

Ian nodded. “I’ll order some coffee from room service.”

Mickey turned to point at Doug. “You find us a rental car. Then you stay here, sleep and eat some proper fuckin food. If you move out of this hotel I will find you and bring about pain the likes of which you’ve never known before. When we get back here, we’re going straight home. Flying direct to Chicago. No exceptions and no deviations. Understood?”

Doug went to open his mouth but Mickey clapped his hands. “Good. I’d hate for the police to find out you drugged two innocent gay men who we’re just delivering your pussy ass car and dragged them to Puerto Rico for a night of drugs and debauchery. Wouldn’t you?”

Doug zipped his lips and threw away the key. “I’ll be here.”

It took six hours to extract Isabella Mendes. The drive from one side of the island to the other took a little over two hours because dumbass Doug had rented them a car with a fuckin stick shift that Ian nearly buckled before they were even halfway. When they found her house it was empty. Mickey did a cursory check of all windows and doors but it was safe and secure. In this neighborhood, security was a priority. So they waited in the car for three hours, staking out the house and waiting for Rico’s sister to appear. They were both fighting sleep when a car pulled in beside them and a young woman got out. Ian gasped when he saw her face. Bruises marred the skin under her eyes and her top lip was puffed up on one side. Mickey slid out of the car, whispering for Ian to stay where he was for a moment. 

“Isabella?” He called out gently so as not to spook her. It barely worked as she spun around and lifted her arms at the same time. 

“Hey. It’s okay. My name’s Mickey. I’m a friend of Andres. He sent me here to find you.”

Her face crumpled at the mention of her brother’s name. “Where is he?”

“He’s safe. Don’t worry.” Mickey smiled. “Now listen. Your boyfriend. Where is he?”

“At work. He gets off soon. I need to prepare dinner...”

Mickey shook his head. “No you don’t. Go pack a bag and grab your passport. I’m taking you to see your brother.”

“What?” Isabella frowned. “Why?”

“He’s worried about you. Wants to see you and maybe help you figure out where to go from here. But you need to move fast. Cuz I’m gonna level with you. I’ve got a killer hangover and I’m not really in the fighting frame of mind today.”

Isabella fought it but a smile quirked up her lips. “He’ll kill you if he finds you here.”

Mickey shooed her. “Best hurry the fuck up then huh?”

Ian was leaning against the rental car when Mickey turned back. “Come here.”

Mickey went to him and was immediately drawn into a deep, lingering kiss. “What’s that for?”

“I gotta have a reason to kiss my boyfriend?”

As soon as the word boyfriend was out there they both winced. Technically, they were not boyfriends. Even if that’s the only version of themselves that they remembered it still wasn’t true. 

“You know what I mean.” Ian smiled tightly. 

“I know.” Mickey pecked his lips. “I’m going to hurry the lady along. You keep the car running.”

Isabella was onto her second suitcase when Mickey found her in the bedroom. 

“When I said pack a bag I literally meant a bag.”

Isabella breezed around the room, tossing make up and clothes into a case as she went. “These are my essentials.”

“Okay. Come on. I’m serious, I can’t engage with your boyfriend if he comes back early. I have my own relationship drama to figure out without adding yours to the list. Let’s go!”

“Fine. Can you grab Lola for me?”

“What the fuck is a Lola?” Mickey frowned. 

Isabella rolled her eyes and pointed to the living room. “She’s the tiny French Bulldog curled up asleep on the sofa.”

Mickey’s eyes went wide. “You can’t bring a dog!”

“I’m not leaving without her. So you either grab her or you leave me to sort my own problems out.” She shrugged, confidence oozing from her. But Mickey didn’t miss the insecure bite to her bottom lip. This was all bravado. She wanted out of this house more than anything but she was fighting tooth and nail for pet to come too. 

“Fine.” Mickey seethed. “Let’s fuckin go.”

Ian tossed the cases in the trunk and grinned when he saw Mickey emerge from the house holding a tiny blue/grey dog. “Oh my God that’s so adorable!”

“Get in the car and drive.” Mickey grunted. “If she pisses on me in the car I will drop kick her out of the window of the moving vehicle.”

“Only makes me love you more.” Ian sang cheerfully and pulled the car out, heading east. They passed a silver car at the end of road and Isabella ducked on the back seat. Mickey knew they’d escaped with moments to spare and sent a prayer up to the sky to thank whichever god chose to listen for letting them go unscathed. Ian started the journey back to San Juan in peaceful silence. 

“So, how are we getting to the States?” Isabella asked curiously. 

Mickey sighed heavily and thought about warning her of Doug’s existence. He decided to give himself a couple of hours reprieve before that bombshell was dropped and just smiled sweetly. 

“We have a friend with a jet. All will become clear.”

“Oh cool!” Isabella giggled happily. “I’ve never been on a private jet before.”

“It’ll be an experience you will never forget.” Ian chipped in, his warning completely lost on Isabella. And that was probably for the best. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never eloped, or even been married, so no idea how possible it is to get married when off your face on hallucinogenics - suspend disbelief and indulge me if you know it’s inaccurate 😁


	14. Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dust settles on Chicago

If Doug Diamantis thought Ian and Mickey were rude, nothing could’ve prepared him for meeting Isabella Mendes. Much like her big brother, she clearly had never had a thought she didn’t verbalize. As soon as she saw Doug her face expressed her shock at his appearance. 

“Ay! Tough weekend huh?”

Doug frowned. “What...?”

“The hair. You do know it looks like a white peacock, no?”

Ian didn’t even try to hide his laughter. Isabella wasn’t finished. She cast an appraising eye over Doug’s outfit and gaped at him. 

“Purple and yellow do not work together, honey. Has nobody told you that you dress like Howard Wolowitz?”

Doug screwed up his face in disgust. “Excuse me?”

Isabella waved her hand flippantly and Mickey was reminded once again that Rico may as well be with them on the island for how much his sister resembled him. “Don’t worry. I buy magazines at the hotel shop and we can try out some new ideas on the flight, no?”

Doug could only nod in bemusement while Mickey buried his face between Ian’s shoulder blades to hide his own giggles. 

The flight to Chicago was excruciatingly long and yet not nearly long enough. Mickey wanted to be as far away from Doug Diamantis as the states would allow but he knew when they touched down he would have to brave a serious conversation with Ian. Isabella was true to her word and had purchased, with Doug’s credit card, every fashion magazine she could get her hands on. The two of them had spent the whole of the flight so far sipping kale smoothies laced with vodka and poring over the glossy pages. Ian had crashed out in the corner with Lola spread across his lap, his young face having aged quite a bit over the last couple of days. Mickey’s heart ached to see how exhausted he looked. In the relatively short time Mickey had known Ian he had watched him nurse a beer for hours on many occasions because he was nervous about mixing alcohol with his medication. Now this absolute lowlife human being had come along and put Ian in a situation that could’ve had a catastrophic impact on his life. That’s probably why Mickey wasn’t freaking out about the surprise marriage thing. In the grand scheme of things, it wasn’t the end of the world. Something happening to Ian would’ve been the end of his world. A spontaneous wedding that he couldn’t remember was nothing in comparison to the gut wrenching fear of what could have been. 

Ian’s eyebrows twitched in his sleep and his mouth curved into an adorable half-smile. Whatever he was dreaming about was making him happy, and that was enough to calm Mickey’s frayed nerves. Ian was tough. Strong. Resilient. Life had thrown a serious amount of lemons his way and he’d made the sweetest lemonade. Whatever happened, Ian would be fine. Mickey would make sure of it. 

“You guys are the real deal, hmm?” Doug murmured from his seat opposite Mickey. 

Isabella had excused herself to the restroom and Doug had spent the last few minutes watching Mickey as he watched Ian sleep. 

Mickey’s eyes narrowed to dangerous points, his thumb instinctively running over the new tattoo on his left hand. “The fuck do you think?”

“I didn’t mean to cause the hassle that I did. I didn’t mean to cause harm.” Doug sighed heavily. “I just wanted those guys at the resort to see me as more than just a washed out old fool. I wanted to be a contender. Just for the weekend.”

Mickey snorted. “You gotta lot to learn, Doug. It’s more than just turning up with a couple of younger fags and passing them off as your friends. People see through that shit. You gotta find what makes you comfortable. Live your truth, or whatever Ellen and Oprah are spouting these days. Be happy in your own skin. Fuck knows it takes a long time to get it right, but once you do it will all make sense. And people will see the difference. Treat you different. You know?”

Doug regarded the younger man carefully and nodded slowly. “I get it. I’m sorry I caused this mess.”

“Not gonna lie, when I found out what you did I was ready to skin you alive. He’s one of life’s good guys and he’s been through a world of shit. He does not deserve assholes like you coming along and messing with him. If your little spiking joke had backfired and he was hurt I would’ve killed you. Not a figurative kill you. An actual kill you. You would be dead by now.” Mickey spelled out for the man, who at least had the decency to blush and shift in his seat uncomfortably. “But...that being said...he’s fine and I’m married to the guy I love. Things could be worse.”

Doug smiled shrewdly. “Every cloud.”

“Fuck off. That’s _my_ outlook. But it’s not just me that matters here. You didn’t have the right to decide that stuff for us.”

Doug raised his hands. “Hey. I didn’t march you to the all night chapel at gunpoint. I gave you a little pep in your step but you guys took it to that particular extreme. You gotta ask yourself why you ended up in that chapel and not skinny dipping like most tripping assholes.”

Mickey glared at him until he shut up. “What the fuck ever, man. Fact remains, Ian’s found himself hitched to someone he didn’t choose. He’s the biggest romantic, dramatic goofball I ever met. Maybe one day we’d end up married but not before Ian got his huge romantic proposal and planned his perfect wedding with all his crazy family there to see him on his big day. Now that’s been taken away from him and I feel sad about that.” 

Doug pulled off sheepish surprisingly well. He sighed heavily and grabbed his cell phone from the table beside him. With a few clicks he passed it over to Mickey. 

“Take down that number. It’s my attorney’s number. He handled my divorce and he’s the reason I still have my house, my jet and my Viper.”

Mickey quirked up his eyebrows. “I’m not worried about him making off with half my worldly goods, Doug. Dunno what he’d do with half of nothing anyway.”

“Still. He’s the best. And don’t worry, I’ll cover his costs.” Doug reiterated and Mickey huffed before typing the number in his own phone. 

Ian kept his eyes closed and continued to have everyone believed he was still sleeping. He’d be embarrassed if they knew he could hear him. Mickey talking about how Ian being married to him was a bum deal tore at his heart. He wanted to jump up and shake Mickey and tell him that he had it completely twisted. Ian was the one that was punching above his weight with Mickey. The older man had his life figured out. He had a great job, a lovely home and a fantastic relationship with his son who worshipped the ground he walked on. He had a functional relationship with his ex that allowed them to co-parent Yev in ways that Ian couldn’t comprehend. He had a best friend in Rico who would take a bullet for him. Ian had a large family who loved him but other than that he brought nothing to the table in his relationship. He was a struggling children’s entertainer who threw away his best chance at a future because he couldn’t get a grip on his mental health. It was no wonder Mickey was taking down the number of the first divorce attorney he was offered. Being married to his inferior ass was a nightmare from start to finish. 

“You can open your eyes now, champ. I know you’re awake.” Mickey’s voice spoke in his direction and made him jolt. His eyes opened almost involuntarily and he smiled shyly. 

“Didn’t wanna interrupt.” 

Mickey caught his bottom lip between his teeth and widened his eyes. “This involves you too, fuckhead.”

Ian bristled with annoyance and folded his arms across his chest, making Lola wriggle her little butt to get comfortable. “Sounds like you’ve got a plan all figured out. We’ll be divorced just as soon as the wheels hit the tarmac.”

“Hold up. You’re pissed at _me_?” Mickey scoffed. 

“I’m not pissed.” Ian shot back with heat. “Just a little surprised. You said we’d talk it through when we got home but it sounds like a done deal to me.”

“Ian...” Mickey sighed and swiped at his bottom lip. 

“Nah, Mick. Don’t worry about it. I get it. I wouldn’t wanna be hitched to me either.” Ian shrugged and rose to his feet, carefully cradling Lola like a baby and settling her on his vacated seat. He made his way to the back of the plane just as Isabella was making her way back to her seat. 

“You okay, cariño?” She stopped and touched his arm. 

Ian smiled tightly. “Fine. Just want to be home now.”

She nodded sagely. “I understand.”

“Do me a favor? Keep Mickey talking. I just wanna be alone for a while.”

Isabella frowned but then shook her head. “I was about to offer advice but then I remembered why you guys are here in the first place. I have no authority on that shit.”

Ian laughed softly. “We all make mistakes. I guess the important thing is how we react to them. I’m glad you’re here. Rico is gonna be thrilled to see you.”

Isabella ran interference for Ian like a pro for the rest of the flight. Doug was sleeping and making noises that wouldn’t be out of place in a zoo while Ian played around on his phone. He answered a couple of work emails about bookings for upcoming events and then browsed his Instagram account, all while keeping one ear on Isabella and Mickey’s conversation. She was explaining in excruciating detail the process of applying acrylic nails and Ian was quietly amused at the boredom on Mickey’s face. The dark haired man was fighting to keep his eyes open. Ian sat up a little in his seat when he clicked into a new follow request and saw it was a young lady with curly dark hair. She was called Mari Rosa Lopez. He’d only heard that name once before and it was written on a piece of paper that was currently changing his life. Ian’s stomach flipped when he clicked to accept and immediately an instant message dropped in. 

“ _Hola!_ ”

He cautiously responded. “ _Hey_.”

“ _So glad I tracked you down! I’d recognize that red hair in your photo anywhere :) I have some photos I want to send you. I was just going to tag you on here but thought you might not want the world to see them yet. Send me an email address and I’ll forward them now x_ ”

Ian glanced over at Mickey, who was now hearing about hair styling, and sent his work email to this friendly stranger. He went straight into his email and drummed his fingers on his knee while he waited for something to drop into his inbox. It took a few moments of constant refreshing but then he received the email he was waiting for from Mari Rosa. He opened it and came face to face with a full color shot of him and Mickey in their clothes from the night before. They were smiling into the camera so big Ian could count all of their teeth. Their eyes were glazed but no more than a heavy night of partying. The next photo was them standing in front of someone in a suit, surrounded by twinkling fairy lights and grinning at each other goofily. That was the moment they got married. The moment had been captured and shared with him so he could see how beautiful it was. Ian felt a tear roll down his face and drop onto his wrist. The next photo was the two of them sharing a kiss with confetti showering over them. His memory for the event was still blank but there was absolutely no denying that they were happy in that moment. They wanted to get married. Nobody had forced them. Nobody made them do it. It was fucking beautiful. 

“Ian?” Mickey’s voice spoke tentatively. “Why are you crying?”

Ian sniffed and wiped his eyes. “Um...nothing. I’m fine.”

“Your meds making you shaky?” Mickey pressed and Ian smiled as he screwed his eyes closed. His partner was always showing his concern for him. It must be tiring for Mickey. 

“I’m okay.”

Ian quickly forwarded the email to Mickey’s account and closed down his phone. They were about to land and Isabella had finally discovered silence. Ian claimed Lola as his landing buddy and stroked the tiny dog behind the ears. 

Svetlana was perched on the porch of the apartment block when the cab dropped them off. Mickey had waved Doug off on the tarmac with a warning that if he ever saw him again it would be the day Doug lost an appendage and the older man had shot back towards Miami with earnest. Yev was playing with his trucks on the lawn and leapt to his feet when he heard the car door slam. 

“Dadddddy!” He shrieked and ran to Mickey, who scooped him up and kissed him all over his face. 

“Hey buddy.”

“Ian’s turn.” Yev reached out his arms and Ian took him, holding him tight. 

“Missed you munchkin.”

“Who is the lady with the dog?” Yev frowned when he saw Isabella and Lola hovering at the edge of the lawn. 

The door to Mickey’s apartment flew open, and before Mickey could explain, Rico ran out and enveloped his sister in a choking hug. A flurry of rapid Spanish filled the air and Mickey shook his head. 

“They’ll be there a while.” He nodded to the apartment. 

Svetlana rose to her feet and gave Mickey a perfunctory kiss on his cheek before sitting again. “Welcome back. He is yours for three nights. Bring him back then.”

It wasn’t so much a suggestion as an order, but Mickey was more than fine with it. He turned to see Ian placing Yev on the ground and ruffle his hair. 

“I’m gonna head out and see my family.” Ian said softly and Mickey knew what was happening. He started to feel choked up. Ian was withdrawing and he couldn’t do anything about it because the place was swarming with people. He wanted Rico to take his sister and have their grand reunion elsewhere. He wanted Svetlana to leave and go home. He wanted Ian to come inside with Yev so they could eat dinner and watch cartoons before they bathed the kid and put him to bed. He wanted all of that and he was suffocating in the knowledge that it wasn’t going to happen. 

“I’ll be late so I’ll probably just stay there tonight.” Ian added and Mickey nodded. He knew what was happening and he was powerless to stop it. He watched Ian say goodbye to Yev, wave to Svetlana and then walk away. 

Svetlana clicked her tongue in a way that should’ve been sympathetic but came off sounding accusatory. 

“Don’t start.” Mickey warned. 

“I don’t know what you did but he is not happy.” 

“I _just_ told you not to start. I gotta learn Russian for you to understand me?”

Svetlana chuckled and waved Yev over so she could say goodbye to him. In a matter of minutes he was left Yev and the Great Sibling Reunion. 

“Dad?” Yev murmured. 

Mickey scooped him up, wanting to be close. “Yeah?”

“I don’t like it when Ian isn’t here.”

Mickey nodded sadly. “Me too.”

An hour later found Mickey alone in his apartment with his son sprawled across his knee, fast asleep. Rico and Isabella had gone to his place and Yev crashed out after a meal of franks and beans. It left Mickey with far too much time to think on his situation. He swiped open his phone to text Ian but hesitated when he realized he had no words to say in an order that would make sense. “ _I’m sorry I got you into this mess. I’m sorry you ended up married to a guy who is socially useless and hates clowns._ ”

That just wouldn’t cut it. Instead he browsed Instagram for a few minutes. The first thing he saw when he opened it up was Ian’s dumb as shit grin staring back at him. It was one he’d uploaded over a week ago but due to the fact that Mickey didn’t have a lot of associated content it was still considered recent on his feed. Ian had paint smeared around his hairline and his lips were abnormally red but he looked so happy. The caption was simple. “ _Two days off with my boys. Life is good_.”

Mickey smiled and clicked the heart icon to like the picture and then scrolled on, getting lost in the world of social media for a little while until that unsettled him. He checked his email and jolted slightly when he saw one from Ian at the top of the pile, not yet hidden beneath circulars for property insurance and cheap deals at Costco. There was no body to the email, just an attachment. When he clicked to open it he was stunned by the photos on the small screen. It was their wedding. Mickey stared at the image until his eyes burned. He’d never seen himself like that before. He tossed his phone across the room in disgust at himself and the noise woke Yev. 

“Sorry buddy.” Mickey brushed his lips over his son’s warm forehead. “Come on, time for bed.”

“I wish Ian was here.” The youngster grumbled. 

When Mickey finally crawled into his own empty bed he felt the weight of exhaustion crash over him. It was making him tearful and giving him a headache. He shot off a quick text to Ian before he closed his eyes to sleep. 

“ _Hope the clan are good. Talk tomorrow yeah? Night. Love you_.”

He didn’t get a reply. 

Ian knew when he woke up in his old bedroom that he wasn’t right. Not spiralling into mania or depression, at least not like he used to. But his body didn’t feel like his own. He read his messages and a smile flickered on his lips at Mickey’s from the night before. Ian hated being apart from Mickey even for one night. His bed felt strange to him now. His place was wherever Mickey was. He scrambled to get dressed and flew out of the Gallagher house at a speed that probably beat some professional athletes. He burst into Mickey’s apartment shortly after and was surprised to find it quiet. 

“Mick?” He called out. “Where are you?”

Ian moved further into the living room and looked around, raising his voice. “Mick? Where are you?”

A disheveled figure appeared at the door to the bedroom. “I’m in bed, dumbass. It’s 4am.”

“It is?” Ian reeled back. 

Mickey pointed to the window. “Didn’t you notice it’s pitch fuckin black out there?”

Ian swallowed his anxiety and smiled tightly. “Uh. No. Guess I was set on getting here.”

Mickey rolled his tired eyes and tilted his head to the bedroom. “Get your ass in here. I need sleep.”

Ian followed Mickey and stripped down to his boxers, crawling into his side. He turned his face into his pillow and smiled when he found it was warm. Mickey had been sleeping on his pillow. 

“Oof.” Mickey grunted when Ian grabbed him around the middle and hauled him back into a hug. “Fucker.”

“I love you.”

“Go to sleep, Freckles.”

Yev woke them a few hours later in the most adorably violent way. Bouncing on the bed and stomping on Ian’s nuts. 

“What are you doing here?” He squealed with excitement. 

Ian wiped the tears from his eyes and straightened up. “I missed you too damn much to stay away.”

Yev giggled and flopped onto his belly with his head on Mickey’s chest. “What’s for breakfast?”

“Whatever I can find in the freezer. I haven’t done any grocery shopping.” Mickey yawned. 

Ian reached over and stroked Yev’s mop of hair. “How about we go to the diner for breakfast?”

“Yes!” Yev bounced to his feet, making Ian quickly cover his crotch with his hands. 

“Go get washed up and dressed.” Mickey told him and Yev almost flipped off the bed in his haste. 

“Sorry for turning up here...” Ian started but Mickey cut him off. 

“You live here, right?”

“Yeah but...”

“So you get to come home whenever you like.” Mickey shrugged. “But just so we’re clear, whatever mess we’ve ended up in isn’t Yev’s fault. He fuckin worships you. You wanna sulk and run back to your family, that’s fine. But you’re not gonna mess around with Yev’s feelings. Okay?”

Ian watched in silence as Mickey pulled on his jeans and a warm sweater. The older man stalked out of the bedroom and left Ian to flop back on the bed. 

Yev chattered away, mostly to himself, over a family stack on pancakes and syrup in the diner. They had a booth by the window so the little boy could eat his breakfast and watch people pass by, giving him lots to commentate on while Mickey and Ian sipped coffee and tried to be normal. 

“George asked if I can go to his house to play today.” Yev tugged on Mickey’s sleeve. 

“Huh?”

Yev huffed and explained again until Mickey nodded. “Okay. I’ll call his mom.”

No sooner was breakfast over and Yev had plans for the day. 

“You got a better social life than me, kid.” Mickey joked. 

With Yev out of the house there was no way viable way to avoid the conversation. Ian grabbed Mickey and pulled him into a kiss, stealing himself for The Talk. 

“I’m sorry for acting like a baby.”

“S’fine.”

“We need to sort this out. It’s all I can think about.”

Mickey nodded and dropped onto the sofa. “Okay. Shoot.”

Ian licked his lips nervously and paced around the coffee table. “I know I freaked out when you found that wedding certificate...”

“So did I. It’s not liked we’d even talked about it.”

“True.” Ian agreed. “But we are married so we need to figure out what to do next.”

Mickey shrugged. “We got options.”

“Like?”

The dark haired man sighed. “Get an annulment. You didn’t ask for this shit.”

“Neither did you.” Ian shot back. “Next option?”

“Well obviously we stay married.” Mickey glared at Ian, who blushed at his own idiocy. “We can either be married and act like it or be married and pretend it never happened.”

“What does that mean?” Ian frowned. 

“Don’t bother with an annulment. But don’t treat it like we’re married either.” Mickey suggested. 

“I don’t know if I could do that.” Ian admitted. “I’m an all in kinda guy.”

“Really? Hadn’t noticed.” Mickey drawled and finally smiled. 

Ian chuckled softly. “So what do you want to do?”

“S’not just my decision to make.”

“It is. I can’t stay married to you if you don’t want me to.” Ian blurted out and felt his eyes widen in horror. 

Mickey laughed aloud. “What now?”

Ian burst into soft laughter. “Yeah. I said what I said.”

Mickey just nodded, absorbing the revelation that Ian wanted to stay married. 

“Come on. You can’t be surprised. I’m fucking obsessed with you.” Ian added with a huff. 

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“I am! You must’ve known I would fuckin leap at the chance to stay married. It was probably all my idea in the first place!” Ian grinned. 

“Well as far as stupid decisions go, congratulations on winning first prize. You know I’m a complete deadbeat, right? I have no money. No prospects.”

Ian felt angry on Mickey’s behalf and glowered at him. “Oh shut up. Asshole.”

“Ex-fuckin-scuse me?”

“You have everything. Everything I ever wanted. You have a nice place to live. You have an amazing kid. You have a job in a place that would go bust in a week if you didn’t show up. You have a best friend who would move heaven and earth for you. What more do you want?” Ian growled, stopping in front of Mickey and pointing his finger accusingly. 

“Just you.” Mickey admitted quietly. 

“You got me. Me and my crazy, bipolar brain and my crazy, shit paid clown gig. You got me.”

Mickey smiled shyly. “And I got the legal document to prove it.”

“Exactly. So stop ragging on yourself and take me to the fucking bedroom before Yev comes home.”

“Mr Freckles!” Mickey gasped, hand to mouth. “Are you propositioning me?”

“Yes.”

“But I’m a married man!”

Ian didn’t give Mickey a moment to calibrate before dragging him to their bedroom and tossing him onto the bed. 

“Come here.” Mickey grasped Ian by the neck and pushed their lips together. It was messy and inelegant but it was fucking good. Ian used his superior strength to grapple with Mickey until he was naked and spread out on his back. Ian loomed over him, smirking with confidence now his feelings were out in the open. 

“Can we tell people?”

Mickey arched his left eyebrow. “That we’re having sex? Open a window.”

“That we got married.” Ian prodded him in the ribs. “Can we tell our friends and family?”

“Rico will already know by now. Isabella will have told him.” Mickey replied and bucked his hips to try and get some friction against Ian. The redhead was being deliberately awkward and Mickey was losing patience. “Tell whoever you like. Put an ad in the Tribune. Just get on me.”

Ian lowered his head and bit down on Mickey’s nipple until he cried out. He lapped at it to soothe the sting and grinned when Mickey’s cock released a burst of precome into his dark pubic hair. 

“Yev will need picked up soon. Shit or get off the pot, Gallagher.” Mickey snapped. 

“Your pillow talk needs work, baby.” Ian chuckled but moved faster to get the show on the road. Teasing Mickey was one thing. Missing out on a chance to fuck was another. 

“Hard and fast?” Ian grinned. 

“You know it.”

Mickey, being the seasoned pro he was when it came to Ian’s dick these days, was ready and prepared in less than ten minutes, which was at least 7.5 minutes longer than Mickey wanted to wait. He decided to take matters into his own hands before he lost his shit completely with his over-cautious lover. With a harsh shove Ian was on his back with an armful of Milkovich sliding down his cock. 

“Oh fuck yeah.” Mickey groaned in relief. 

“Jesus Christ you feel good.” Ian grabbed his hips and held him in place while he planted his feet and fucked up into him. 

Mickey’s eyes rolled back in his head as the sensations overwhelmed him. 

“Everyday, baby. You get this cock every single day for the rest of our lives.” Ian murmured. 

Mickey bounced up and down until his vision was blurred. Ian’s repeated chants of forevers and promises of love pushed him closer to his climax than the hand on his dick. 

“Fuck I love you.” Mickey burst out, grasping onto Ian’s biceps for balance. A second was all it took for Mickey’s climax to hit. He whimpered and then growled loudly when he shot his load all over his stomach. With renewed energy, Ian only needed a dozen more frantic thrusts before he came hard with a deep groan. 

“Damn that was good.” Mickey closed his eyes and grinned. 

“Married sex is better. Hands down.” Ian dropped onto his back beside his husband. 

“You think we’re gonna be okay?” Mickey reached for Ian’s hand. 

“Better. We’re gonna be great.”


	15. Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey and Ian face up to their future.

Eddie beckoned Mickey into his office when he went back into work. Mickey followed with trepidation. Rico wasn’t on the floor and he hadn’t been in touch with Mickey since he nearly cut off his air supply in a choking hug when Isabella was deposited with her brother. 

“Sup boss?”

Eddie smirked and folded his arms across his chest. “I just had Doug Diamantis on the phone.”

Mickey paled and rubbed his forehead in a preemptive strike against the headache he knew this was about to cause. “And?”

“Wants us to tune, detail and spray his Defender. Gonna pay extra for you to do the tune up and Rico to do the body work.”

“The fuck for? Doesn’t he know that Miami has auto shops?” Mickey snapped. The last person in the world he wanted to see was Doug fuckin Diamantis. 

“Says he likes the way we do business. Said he had a great time with you when you dropped off his electric pomegranate.” Eddie continued to smirk. 

“Grapefruit.” Mickey glared and folded his arms. “What exactly are you saying?”

“I’m saying he was very, very happy with your service.” Eddie fought back a laugh. 

“Well you can tell Double D for Dickhead to look closer to home for his tune up because I already told him that if I see him again he’s gonna need a face transplant.” Mickey snarled. 

Eddie tilted his head to the left. “What the fuck happened in Miami?”

“Nothing.” Mickey shot back, and it technically wasn’t a lie. Nothing happened in Miami. The shit didn’t go down until they hit Puerto Rico. 

“Whatever you say. But, the amount of money he’s throwing our way? Not turning that down in a million years. I wanna retire before I’m 90. So put your game face on and deal with it.” Eddie said simply. 

Mickey curled his lip in disgust and wondered if he’d sounded quite so irritating to Ian when he’d told him to put his game face on. He suspected he had. With a dark and brooding glower at his boss, Mickey stalked out of the office and to the locker room to change for his shift. 

He was almost in his coveralls when the door burst open and Rico bounded in, his face ready to split when he saw Mickey. 

“Mi hermano! Dios mio!” He hugged Mickey tightly, squeezing the air out of his lungs. 

“Sup Rico?” He patted his friend on the back. 

“I have no way to thank you. No words to say. Nothing I can give you. I would never be enough. You can have it all!” Rico rambled. 

“All of what? Your debt and taxes? No fuckin thank you.” Mickey joked. “Take it all is well with Isabella?”

“Perfection! She is looking for a job today. Once she is working we will be able to afford a two bedroom place. My studio is a little small for us both...”

And Rico was off. Rambling excitedly about all the plans he was making with his sister while Mickey listened with half an ear. 

“Are you okay, M? You are miles away.” Rico cut into his thoughts. 

“You...um...has Isabella mentioned anything that went on down in your homeland?”

“Not really. You guys turned up, packed her bags and shoved her on a plane with a creepy guy who ain’t never seen the color beige before. That’s it.”

Mickey nodded, surprised the news of his marriage hadn’t made it to Rico by now. 

“What’s going on?” Rico was concerned. 

“I need a favor.” Mickey sighed. 

“From me?” Rico gasped, suddenly delighted that he could do something that might start to repay Mickey for his good deed. “Tell me!”

“Grab a beer after work?”

Rico saluted. “You know it.”

“Fucking hell, Rico.” Mickey groaned a few hours later when he was led into yet another new, trendy gay bar in Boystown by his best friend. “Is it a legal requirement for these places to look like the inside of RuPaul’s handbag or do these fuckers just lack imagination?”

Rico cackled and waved the barman down. “Hola, hot stuff.” He grinned cheekily. “A pineapple daiquiri for moi and a bottle of whatever cat piss the hipsters are selling as beer these days for my strictly platonic companion please!”

The barman chuckled and swept his blond hair out of his eyes. “Sure thing, sweetheart.”

Mickey rolled his eyes at his friend. “Well I _think_ he knows you’re single.”

“Damn right he does.” Rico giggled and let Mickey get comfortable while he waited for their drinks. 

When Rico joined him in the booth a few moments later he was grinning from ear to ear. 

“I am going to do cartwheels on that dick tonight.” He laughed and waved a beer mat with a phone number scrawled on it in the air. 

“Good for you.” Mickey replied with a grin. 

“So tell me, corazon. What do you need?”

Mickey gulped down some beer and winced at the bitterness. “I need to organize a party.”

The look of unbridled glee on Rico’s handsome face filled Mickey with equal parts fear and gratitude. There was nobody in the world that could throw a party like Andres Mendes. There was also no party in the world that could instil panic in Mickey like one organized by Andres Mendes. 

“Oh. My. Goddddddd!” Rico clapped. “Yes! But what for? It’s not your birthday. And it’s not El Niño’s birthday. When is Ian’s? Is the party for Ian? Oh this is so _exciting_!”

Mickey waved his hand to silence him. “Okay. If you react like that to the first part I’m gonna need to stand in the middle of an empty field for the next part.”

Rico leaned closer on his elbows. “Ooh the intrigue!”

Mickey leaned forward until he was inches from Rico’s face. “You are the first person I’ve told about this. Including Yev. So once I tell you I need you to keep it to yourself until I speak to the people who need to know. I’m serious, Rico. This is between us until I say otherwise.”

For all Rico was flamboyant and over the top with a self-awarded degree in dramatic theater, he was also a fucking good friend and he saw the expression on Mickey’s face meant this was important. He didn’t pretend to joke or give one of his trademark sassy comebacks. He just nodded and tapped Mickey’s hand with his knuckles. 

“I got you.” He stated simply and Mickey smiled. 

“I got married. In Puerto Rico. To Ian.” He said softly. 

Rico’s perfectly shaped eyebrows rose on his forehead until they disappeared into his hair. His mouth fell open and his eyes widened. “You did what now?”

“I know. And when I tell you how you are gonna freak out. But I need to make this better for Ian and you’re gonna have to help me with that.”

Rico propped his head up on his hand and brought his eyebrows back down to earth. “Okay, sweet stuff. Tell me what the hell happened.”

So Mickey explained. Over the next twenty minutes the whole story spilled out and Rico took it all in, gazing with utter disbelief that his usually stoic and level-headed friend had ended up in such a predicament. 

“...and so it just doesn’t feel right that we’ve made this huge decision to stay married but he didn’t get his proper wedding.” Mickey finished with a sigh. 

“Jesus. You really love him.” Rico murmured. 

“Of course I do. He’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me, with the exception of Yev. I even managed to stay in the same room as him while he got ready for work today. I mean... _that’s_ progress, right?”

Rico chuckled merrily. “Definitely. Only you could marry a guy that scares you shitless.”

“Just when he’s dressed up.” Mickey grinned. 

“I’m really happy for you, M. You’ve got a big heart with a lot of love to give. I’m glad you’ve found your guy.”

Mickey blushed and ducked his head. “Thanks. So can you help me?”

“Does the Pope shit in the woods?” Rico replied innocently. 

Mickey shook his head with a laugh and drained his bottle. “Another?”

“Is the bear Catholic?” Rico broke up into fits of giggles and Mickey headed to the bar while he fought to hold in his own laughter. Rico’s happy giggles were infectious. 

The barman from earlier was serving at the other end of the counter so another appeared to take Mickey’s order. He was built like a wrestler and looked barely out of high school, even though he had to be at least 21 and therefore only a handful of years younger than Mickey. He smiled in greeting and was rewarded with a shark-like grin from the barman.

“Hey.”

“Hi.” Mickey nodded. “Pineapple daiquiri for the drama princess and a bottle of Blue Moon please.”

“Sure.” The barman started to make the cocktail and made no effort to hide his blatant eyeballing of Mickey while he waited. 

“What?” Mickey scowled. 

The guy chuckled. “Just admiring the view.”

Mickey scoffed and reached into his pocket to grab his wallet. “That line work for you a lot?”

“More than you’d think.”

“Amazing.” Mickey drawled and pulled out his credit card. He swiped it and waited for it to clear on the screen. He concentrated on putting his wallet away so he didn’t have to chat to the young chancer behind the bar. 

“So...is drama princess your boyfriend?”

Mickey’s eyes widened and his jaw twitched. The hapless barman instantly realized he had poked the wrong bear when Mickey cracked his knuckles, drawing attention to his tattoos. 

“Listen up, AC Slater. Only I get to call him that. Because he’s my boy and that’s our thing. You call him Mr Mendes. Now get me my beer before the ice melts in that cocktail and you gotta make it again.” He spelled out, to a response of rapid nodding and a hasty arrival of his beer. 

Rico was chuckling to himself when Mickey returned. “You made him piss his pants.”

“Jackass.” Mickey growled and sipped his beer. 

“You know, the easiest way to get guys to back off now is to tell them you’re married. You don’t need to bring Angry Mickey to every event.”

Mickey grinned cheekily. “I guess you’re right.”

“Marriage has gotta have some perks. Lord knows your sex life is gonna be shot to shit now you’re tied down.” Rico teased and stuck his tongue out to latch onto the straw in his drink. 

“My sex life is fan-fuckin-tastic, fuck you very much.” Mickey retorted. 

Rico wiggled his brows. “For now.”

“Forever.” The younger man argued quietly. “It’s like nothing I’ve ever experienced before. Ian knows his way around the bedroom.”

Rico clasped his hands together. “Amen.”

“Okay. Shut up about my sex life and tell me what I need to do about this party...”

Ian had a complex relationship with his family. They came in and out of his life with opinions, ideas and infrequency to the point that he didn’t know which way was up with them sometimes. His big brother Lip had been his best friend from the day he knew who Lip was. They knew everything about each other and they looked out for each other. That would never change, no matter how much time passed or miles there was between them. Lip was the one who heard all of Ian’s ramblings when Mickey first appeared on the scene and was there to give a balanced view of life when Ian decided to move in with Mickey after a relatively short period of being a couple. Lip liked to share his opinion as loudly and regularly as possible, and most often when you didn’t ask for me it and definitely when you didn’t want it. But at the end of the day, when all was said and done, when all the cliches had been spoken, Lip was still Lip and he was Ian’s best friend. So he was the person he went to when it was time to confide in someone about his new marital status. 

“Married?” Lip shrieked, almost blowing the doors off the van in the yard where they were hiding to smoke a joint. 

Ian could count on one hand the amount of times he’d smoked a joint since his bipolar diagnosis. So could Lip. That’s why they both knew this was big fucking news. 

“Alright. Jesus.” Ian slapped his brother on the arm. “It’s not like I’m confessing to murder!”

“You married a guy you’ve known for ten minutes and you think that’s not worthy of a freak out?”

Ian rolled his eyes. The weed was making him more cranky than mellow. Or maybe it was the thought of how he was about to be forced to defend the best thing in his life to the guy who should just fucking _know_ already. “It wasn’t some great plan or anything. I was fucked off my face on molly when we did it and I honestly don’t remember it. But we talked about it and actually...”

“Hold the fuck up.” Lip whipped his head around to look at Ian. “You were _high_?”

“I didn’t know I was.” Ian shrugged. 

Lip squeezed the bridge of his nose and took a deep, steadying breath. “Okay. Start from the beginning. Leave nothing out.”

So Ian told the tale as he knew it now. Retrospectively and honestly and with a huge smile on his face. 

“Oh fucking hell Ian.” Lip groaned when Ian was finished. “You’re really happy, aren’t you?”

“Like I never dreamed I could be.”

Lip nodded. “I see it.”

“He’s the missing piece. The piece that makes my brain fit together. He gets the bipolar shit. He understands and he helps me figure shit out. He supports me. He stands up for me. Everything just feels easy with him. I can’t give that up.”

Lip hooked his around his brother’s neck and pulled him into a side hug. “Fuck it. It’s one hell of a story to tell the grandkids.”

Ian giggled, deep and happy. “Yeah.”

“You know Fiona is gonna lose her shit when she finds out.”

“I do.” Ian grinned. “But even that won’t bring me down.”

Lip chuckled and relit the joint. “Mickey still terrified of your work clothes?”

“Well,” Ian said carefully. “It’s not really the clothes. It’s the make up that freaks him out. But he let me give him a blow job with it on the other day so I guess he’s getting better.”

“Jesus Ian. A simple yes or no would’ve worked.” Lip scowled and shuddered. 

“Where’s the fun in that?” 

Telling Yev their news was something they waited until the next weekend to do so they had some time with their boy in case he felt uneasy about it all. Yev was Mickey’s top priority and Ian understood that without question or recrimination. It was what their fathers should’ve done for them and didn’t. But Mickey was the best dad in the world so this was important to get right. Ian was prepared to call the whole thing off if Yev wasn’t on board with the idea yet. He could go back to being Mickey’s boyfriend if that’s what Yev needed. 

“Fuck off. He’s a kid.” Mickey argued when Ian told him as much. 

“Your kid. Our kid. It matters what he thinks.”

Mickey nodded. “Of course it matters. But he’s not gonna dictate my life to me. I’m the boss of him for the next twelve years, not the other way around.”

Ian glared at his husband. “You’re missing my point.”

“No I’m not. You’re telling me that if Yev pitches a fit because we got married you’ll happily tear the certificate up and stay the way we were. Even though that’s not what you want. Even though it’s definitely not what I want.” Mickey replied calmly. “And that’s just not happening. He loves you, Ian. He’s not neglected. Or badly treated. Or malnourished. Or abused. He’s loved and safe and has three people who raise him well.”

Ian nodded along to Mickey’s impassioned rant and smiled at the darker man. He really was spectacular when he was warming to a theme. 

“Us being married was always going to happen eventually. We just let some psycho bajillionaire spike us into doing it faster. So Yev will either like it or love it. I’m not having a six year old with a clown fixation tell me I gotta get a divorce.”

Ian burst into loud and rapturous applause, laughing when Mickey flipped him off. 

“Okay. But when he cries I’m gonna cry and that’s on you.” Ian warned. 

Yev cried. 

“You called it.” Mickey conceded with a half shrug. 

Ian glared before turning his attention to the weeping youngster. “Hey buddy. It’s okay. Don’t cry.”

Yev whimpered and clung to Ian tightly. “I’m just so happy. You’re really really really my daddy now.”

Mickey closed his eyes in complete relief. He smiled widely and opened them again to take in the spectacle of his husband comforting his son who was crying because he was happy. If Terry could see him now. Raising his boy in such a way that crying was normal, whether it be for good reasons or bad. It was enough to make Mickey light-headed with dizzying joy and he sat on the arm of the sofa to settle himself. 

“Yev, you’re okay with this?” He reached out and ran his fingers through his son's dirty blond hair. 

“Mmm hmm.” Yev nodded wildly. 

“I love you, kiddo.” Mickey sniffed. 

Yev snuggled into Ian’s side even further. “Can we have pizza for dinner?”

Mickey and Ian gazed at the child and then each other in amazement. The weepy, emotional boy had been replaced by a grinning, jovial imp with the manipulation skills of a full grown adult. 

“Sure.” Mickey murmured, his jaw dropping further when Yev skipped to his bedroom to play on his tablet. 

“We’ve just been done over.” Ian laughed. 

“Completely.” Mickey agreed. “How did he go from declaring you’re his dad now to me ordering a large pepperoni with barely a breath between?”

“The kid is a one off.” Ian snagged Mickey around the middle and pulled him into a slow and gentle kiss. 

Rico was in his element as he helped Mickey with his secret mission. They had a venue, a sound system, catering and a solid guest list. It was all coming together perfectly. As much as Rico tried to soothe Mickey’s nerves, the other man chewed his thumbnail to the knuckle. They sat at the small table in Mickey’s kitchen and talked through the plan over a beer. 

“That guy from the bar the other night?” Rico leaned closer to whisper dramatically. 

“Mmhm.”

“Total bottom.” Rico sighed regretfully. 

“No way!” Mickey let out a burst of laughter. “What did he think he was gonna achieve by hooking up with you then?”

Rico shrugged widely and glanced down at his tight black jeans and fitted pink/grey button down. “I dunno! Like, how do I market my preferences more clearly and stereotypically?”

Mickey chuckled and raised his beer in salute to his friend. “Sorry it didn’t work out for you.”

“Oh we still fooled around. It wasn’t all for nothing. Just wasn’t as good as the real thing. I need to find me a top like you got. There’s no mistaking Ian’s role.” Rico said as he watched Mickey’s face carefully. 

“Fuck no.” Mickey snuffled his laugh. 

As if he knew they were talking about him, the front door opened and Ian’s voice called out. 

“Mick, where are you?”

“Kitchen. With Rico.”

“Stay there. I’m still in my work stuff. The place didn’t have a changing area.”

Mickey’s heart swelled at Ian’s continued awareness and thoughtfulness about his clown issues. In actual fact, he was getting along much better with the whole clown thing. It was hard to see anyone other than Ian these days, even when it was caked in make up and under a fuzzy wig. “It’s okay. I’m not gonna cry. Come here.”

Ian’s tired, painted face popped into the doorway and he smiled. “Hey.”

Rico waved and grinned. “You look beat.”

“Thought it would be fun to teach the kids at the party the conga. Fuck me, they were persistent.”

Mickey laughed and grabbed a glass of water for Ian. He passed it over and quickly, bravely, pecked a kiss to Ian’s lips. 

“Thanks. What are you guys up to?”

Mickey curled his lips into a sneer. “Figuring out how to get rid of Doug Diamantis once and for all.”

Rico grinned at the smoothness of Mickey’s little white lie. He wasn’t entirely wrong, they had mentioned it at work. “He seems to think throwing his money around gets him what he wants.”

Ian shrugged. “Well it does. You can’t wave a fifty in the air and not expect to lose your hand in the Southside.” He drained his water and stretched. “Gotta shower off the kid germs.”

With another teasing kiss for his husband Ian left the friends to their beer and hit the shower. 

“He’s so sweet!” Rico giggled. 

“You got a crush on my guy, Andres?” 

“Me and a million other queer eyes.” 

Ian sucked on the sensitive skin under Mickey’s ear as he rocked into him with a pace that the older man loved and hated in equal parts. Whatever way Ian fucked him felt amazing to the point that he never really needed to be in a particular mood. His standard wham bam style went flying out of the window when he met Ian and now he loved slow and steady as much as any other. But then, with Ian, it was all just so much... _more_. More passion. More power. More love. More life. More of _everything_. 

“Love you.” Ian murmured, holding onto Mickey’s hips to keep him still while he drove into him from behind. Their left hands were entwined, resting on the pillow in front of Mickey. He leaned over to run his tongue over the freshly healed ink on Ian’s finger, tracing the M reverently. Ian growled deep in his chest and rolled his hips with increased power but no more pace. It was driving Mickey wild. 

“That’s it. Right there.” He chanted, pushing back on Ian. “Almost...fuck...let me come...fuck.”

“Come any time you like. Just don’t use your hands.” Ian bit down on Mickey’s earlobe. 

“Sadist.” Mickey panted and twisted his body to the right to search for that extra friction he needed. Ian held firm and chuckled in Mickey’s ear. 

“You want more?”

“You holding out on me?”

“Just don’t want you to wake Yev up when you scream my name.”

Mickey grunted in disbelief and bit Ian’s hand hard until he yelped. “Fuck me like you mean it, asswipe.”

Ian’s amused chuckle filled the room and he moved like liquid lightning to flip Mickey up onto his knees, driving into him until the older man was stuffing the pillow in his mouth to mask his screams. Ian slapped his ass cheek so it was just on the right side of painful and that was enough to send Mickey careering into the orgasm he had been chasing for almost an hour. Ian quickly followed, his release only coming when Mickey was turned out and ruined. 

“Fuckin’ fuck.” Mickey gasped for breath, dragging himself out from under Ian. “That was intense.”

Ian giggled and sprawled on his back. “Just making sure we keep the magic alive now we’re married.”

“S’why I married a magician.” Mickey slurred with a grin. 

“Oh wow. That was lame.” Ian teased and received a sharp kick in his shin. 

“Can’t move.”

Ian rubbed the aching muscles in Mickey’s back until he was mewling with pleasure and in danger of getting hard again. “Alarm is gonna go off any second...”

“Come suck me off in the shower before Yev wakes up.” 

An hour later they were drying off and trying to get Yev out of bed when Ian’s phone beeped. He frowned when he read the message. 

“What?” Mickey frowned back at him. 

“Isabella wants to meet up later.”

“Oh?”

“For dinner. At the Polish Doll of all places.” Ian muttered. “Is she crazy?”

“She’s related to Rico. I think that answers your question.” Mickey laughed. “You going?”

“Wouldn’t be the weirdest place I’ve been this week.” Ian mused aloud and pulled on his jeans, the ones that Mickey had very strong feelings about. “She knows I’m gay, right?”

“Yes.”

“And she knows what that _means_ , right?”

“Her brother is a living, full color illustration. She should know.”

“So she’s not tryna get in my pants...”

“Not those pants. Nothing else is fitting in those pants.” Mickey leered at the delicious ass filling out the fabric perfectly. Ian did a little wiggle and blew Mickey a kiss. 

“I guess she’s bored and wants to hang out.” Ian added, grabbing his phone and keys before steeling himself to yell at Yev to get ready. 

The Polish Doll was a local venue that Ian had passed on his way to school for years and never ventured inside. It intrigued him, so when Isabella suggested it he was happy to go along with it. She met him in the parking lot a little before seven and looked dressed to kill in a floaty pink dress and silver high heels. 

“Wow. You look great! I would’ve made more effort...” Ian pecked her cheeks in greeting. 

“Nonsense. You are perfect as you are.” She took his arm and led him into the building. They made their way into the main hall and suddenly the air filled with cheers and shrieks. 

“SURPRISE!”

Ian spotted Mickey first and he could hide his shock. “What’s all this?”

Fiona, Lip, Debbie, Carl, Liam, Kev, and Vee were there, alongside Rico and all the guys from the auto shop and the Alibi regulars. Mickey stepped forward and closer to Ian. 

“It’s our wedding reception. We didn’t get to do it properly. I didn’t want you to miss out.”

Ian melted into a puddle on the floor. Tears sprang to his eyes and reminded Mickey of the last time he saw Ian cry. It was on Doug’s jet when he’d seen their wedding photos. That stirred something inside his chest. 

“Is this okay?” Mickey chewed his bottom lip. 

Ian pulled him into his arms and kissed him deeply, inciting more cheers and applause from the gathered crowd. “It’s perfect.”

“Dad!!” A shriek came from behind them and they turned to see Yev running full pelt across the room. To everyone’s surprise, he leapt at Ian and hugged him. 

“Hey buddy.”

“Happy party day!” 

“Thank you!”

“Can I have cake?”

Rico swept over and scooped Yev up, tickling him and pretending to bite his neck. “I want cake too. Let’s go!”

After greeting their guests Ian got a moment to absorb everything. He pulled Mickey away from the group and spoke urgently. 

“He called me Dad.”

Mickey nodded. “Yeah.”

“I mean...is that okay?”

The darker man chuckled and gripped Ian by the back of his neck. “Of course. You’re his dad. It’s only right.”

“And will Svetlana feel the same?”

Mickey smiled softly. “Yeah. I talked to her. It’s fine. Something about two fags make a whole, or something equally offensive.”

Ian tipped his head back and laughed. “Amazing.”

He gazed around the room and smiled dreamily at everyone drinking, dancing and interacting. It was all his favorite people in one place. All for him. 

“Can’t believe you did this for me.” He sighed. 

Mickey soft-punched his shoulder. “I’d do anything for you.”

“I know. Isn’t that just the best feeling in the world?” Ian grinned. “To always have someone in your corner. Unconditional support. Love. To have a person just for you.”

“It is.” Mickey agreed. “It’s the best.”

Ian kissed his husband tenderly. “I’ll never regret it. No matter how it came about. Marrying you will never be a bad decision.”

They swayed slowly to the sounds of Ed Sheeran warbling over his latest love song and got lost in their moment. 

“Rico throws one hell of a party.” Ian mumbled happily. 

“Knew it was him off the bat, hm?” 

“Oh yeah.” Ian nodded and pointed to the bar where a huge penis-shaped piñata hung from a beam. “Dead giveaway.”

Mickey’s jaw dropped and he burst into surprised laughter. “How did I miss that?”

“Well you’re a married man now, Mikhailo. The only dick you’re interested in is mine.” The redhead joked, and Mickey had to agree with him. 

“I got you something.” Mickey smoothed down the soft fabric of Ian’s shirt. “Come here.”

Ian followed his husband to the back of the room and took the box he was handed. “I didn’t get a chance to get you anything...”

“We’ve got a whole lifetime of buying gifts. Just open it.” Mickey urged, excited to see him rip off the bow and the lid. 

Ian finally got inside and his hands started to shake when he pulled out a picture frame. It was from their collection of wedding photos, the one of them kissing under a confetti shower. “Oh wow. Fuck. This is...oh god Mickey I’m gonna cry.”

“It’s just a photo.” Mickey teased. “Of two fucked up idiots making a fool of themselves.”

Ian gave a watery smile and pressed his lips to Mickey’s. “I love it.”

“This is when I knew.” Mickey whispered, running his fingertip over the image of Ian’s face through the glass. “This is when I knew I wanted to make this work.”

“Yeah?” Ian’s lips quirked up at the corners. 

“I mean, I knew. But when I saw this picture...I really _knew_.” Mickey confessed quietly. “I felt like I would’ve done if I was living the moment for real. I knew _exactly_ what that moment felt like even though I don’t remember it happening. That’s pretty crazy hm?”

“No, baby. I get it. I felt it too.”

“I was worried you were crying because you were stuck with me. Then I saw the picture and I understood.” Mickey continued with gentle firmness. 

“I _was_ crying because I was stuck with you.” Ian stroked his finger over Mickey’s image. “And I was so fucking happy.”

“I’m sorry if I made you think I didn’t want this. I was so hung up on you not having the wedding that you deserved that I almost ruined it all.”

Ian barked a laugh. “Of course you didn’t. I was worried you were gonna feel trapped...”

Mickey shook his head. “Okay. We don’t need to do this. It’s all worked out in the end.”

Ian clutched the frame to his chest and grinned at his husband. “I fucking love you.”

“Wanna dance?” Mickey tilted his head.

Ian set the picture back in the box and replaced the lid. When his hands were free he cupped Mickey’s face in his large hands and dipped to kiss him firmly. Their tongues danced lazily, tasting every emotion they’d been through over the last few weeks. Finally Ian pulled away and took Mickey by the hand, leading him slowly to the dance floor next to where Kev and Vee were grinding on each other. They danced all night to songs that Rico had chosen for them, marvelling silently to themselves that their friend knew them so well. This was the start of the rest of their lives. The start of forever. 


	16. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snapshot of life five years later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this crazy tale. It certainly took some weird turns!
> 
> Come say hello on Tumblr @dodgerbear84

_**Around Five years later...** _

“Yevgeny Milkovich! If your ass is not out of bed in the next thirty seconds I’m taking your birthday present back to the store!”

Mickey waited until he heard movement in the newly-turned 12 year old’s bedroom before stomping to the kitchen and pulling together the ingredients for pancakes. A moment later the door from their back yard opened and Ian appeared, panting and sweating after his run. There was something vaguely wrong with how much Mickey wanted to fuck Ian when he was a mess like that, but he didn’t give it much more thought. Ian grinned brightly and pecked a kiss to Mickey’s mouth. 

“Birthday boy up?”

“Only just.” Mickey groused. “I swear, the first year of his life was one constant screaming mess of sleep deprivation. Now he wouldn’t get out of bed if his ass was on fire.”

“Kids.” Ian tsked with a chuckle and downed his meds with some water. 

Mickey nestled into Ian’s arms and buried his nose in Ian’s damp skin. “Lip all set to bring over...”

His question was cut off when Yev trudged into the kitchen, yawning and looking like he was still half asleep. “Hey.”

“Happy birthday!” Ian cheered and stepped out of Mickey’s embrace so he could hug the youngster. 

“Thanks.” Yev smiled bashfully. 

“Twelve years old. Wow.”

Yev grinned and accepted a hug from Mickey. “I know. You’ve been around for half my life now.”

“Well that’s just crazy.” Ian chuckled and grabbed a cup to pour some coffee. “You know I still have my clown kit up in the attic if you want me to entertain you and your friends again later...”

Yev snorted and shook his head. “I’m good, Dad, thanks.”

“Yup. Thought so.” Ian laughed, reading a message when his phone beeped. He shot Mickey a sly wink to let him know their plan was on schedule. Mickey nodded as he set down a plate of choc chip pancakes and Yev tucked in. “Your Mom is gonna be here soon. Want your present before you go?”

Yev nodded wildly. “Yes please!”

Ian opened the door to the yard and watched as Lip walked in from the sidewalk. 

“Now I know you asked for a brother but we all know that ain’t happening...” Mickey grinned and Yev started to laugh. He’d asked for a sibling every year since his dads got married and they both point blank shot down the idea. They both told him firmly and clearly that Yev was all the offspring they wanted, and joked that he was all they could handle, so he knew it wasn’t going to be. That was fine with him too. More love for him to go around. 

“...so we got you something else instead that maybe you could love like a sibling.” Mickey finished and suddenly the kitchen was filled with the sounds of snuffling and panting. 

“A DOG!” Yev shrieked and jumped to his feet. 

The beautiful grey pit was finding his way around the small room, bouncing into Mickey’s legs and dancing around Yev excitedly. Ian and Mickey, with Lip still on the porch, stood back and watched their boy get acquainted with his new pet. The dog was nearly as tall as Yev. 

“Is he mine?” Yev asked nervously, like they were about to take him away again. 

Mickey nodded. “Yep. All yours. That means you walk him, pick up his shit and feed him. Okay?”

Yev nodded so hard his head nearly popped off his shoulders. “He’s amazing!”

The dog rolled to the floor and onto his back, letting Yev give him belly rubs and kisses. 

“His name is Woody. We rescued him from the shelter. He’s about three years old. You’re gonna have to train him up because the guy at the shelter said he doesn’t know his ass from his elbow...” Ian explained. 

Yev scoffed. “They probably just never got to know him. Hey Woody! I’m gonna look after you so good!”

The dog licked the boy’s face until he lost his breath as he giggled. Yev was flat on his back on the floor while the dog rolled beside him. “Best. Birthday. Ever!”

Lip laughed and lit up a cigarette. “Looks like you picked a good one.”

“Yeah.” Mickey agreed. “Thanks for helping us hide him.”

“No worries. I’ll send you the bill for my carpet cleaner.” Lip smirked. “Happy birthday, kiddo, catch you later!”

“Bye Uncle Lip!” Yev called to the retreating figure. “Can I take Woody to Mom’s with me?”

Mickey and Ian burst into laughter. 

“Good luck with that.” Mickey said with a shake of his head. 

“Will you take good care of him while I’m gone?”

“Of course.” Ian said easily. “Come on, finish up your breakfast before your Mom picks you up.”

Ian headed to work for a couple of hours while Mickey did a short shift at the shop. Things had changed over the years in lots of good ways. Career choices was the main one for Ian. He stuck with the clown game for a lot longer than he’d originally planned because, with the fear of having no money eased by Mickey, he found the love of the job again. But being a children’s entertainer wasn’t a long term prospect so when the opportunity came up to be a Support Worker at a local homeless shelter, Ian jumped at the chance. He had healthcare knowledge, a strong understanding of how to interact effectively with minors and the patience of a saint. He was ideally suited to the role. It was a bit of everything on any given day. One minute he was finding emergency accommodation for an at-risk teen and the next he was showing a sixteen year old gay kid how to put a condom on a banana. It was awesome. The shelter was a huge converted warehouse by the docks and always had at least twenty kids milling around the place. That day was no different and he felt a surge of pride when he walked in and a chorus of voices greeted him cheerfully. 

“Did he like it?” Carrie darted over to Ian. 

Ian chuckled and flashed a photo he’d taken of Yev and Woody rolling on the floor. “Best. Birthday. Ever! Quote unquote.”

Carrie clapped her hands, her blue eyes sparkling with joy. She was one of the first kids he met at the shelter four years earlier and now she was almost 19 and working part time as a volunteer helping kids like her. She was Ian’s first success story and they were very close. 

“So...what’s the plan for today?” Ian looked around the open space. 

“Troy is doing a sign language class at noon. Izzy is coming by at 2 for haircuts. The uptake for her brows workshop is crazy! Even the guys want in on it!”

Ian smiled at the mention of Isabella‘s name. She was thriving at the salon where she rented a chair and was one of their most frequent volunteers. She came by the shelter every couple of weeks to cut hair, shave the guys and generally keep the kids tidy so they looked good for interviews. It made a huge difference to their confidence and their prospects. On top of that, she had recently started running workshops where she trained the kids to do simple beauty techniques themselves. From manicures to brow shaping, she taught them all she knew. Rescuing Izzy turned out to be the very best thing Ian could’ve ever agreed to do. It shaped his whole life to this point. 

Carrie was still talking so he zoned back in, just in time to hear his other friend’s name. 

“And then Rico is gonna pitch up tomorrow and do a basic auto maintenance workshop.”

Ian nodded. “Cool. The kids loved the last one he did.”

Carrie smiled. “He’s so cute. I love him!”

“He’s one of a kind.” Ian agreed with a grin. 

Rico was still the same outrageous, funny, caring and solid individual. He continued to flirt his way through every gay bar in Boystown but these days he was dedicated to one man only, a lovely construction worker called Tom. Tom was the polar opposite of Rico in every way. While the Latino man was small and lean with dark hair and dreamy chocolate eyes, Tom was built like a six foot swimmer with wavy blond hair and blue eyes. Rico was louder than an earthquake and wore every color of rainbow, often at the same time, while Tom was reserved and demure. He spoke when spoken to and was a fan of simple jeans and t-shirts when he wasn’t dressed for work. But from the day Rico burst into Ian and Mickey’s new home three years earlier yelling that he had “found his motherfucking top!” the two men had been the live action embodiment of Paula Abdul’s song. Tom fit into their lives seamlessly and the couple were blissfully happy. They shared an apartment in a nice neighborhood not far from Ian and Mickey’s place and were frequent visitors. 

“Okay...” Ian smiled at Carrie. “...I’m gonna check some emails. You okay keeping the kids in line?”

Carrie laughed airily. “Sure. Make sure you order more condoms. There’s only a few left and I am not holding one more crying teenager’s hand while they wait for STD results.”

Ian saluted and headed to his office at the back of the main hall. It was tiny and full to the brim with paperwork and books but Ian loved it. This was the room that he spent hours in that only seemed to last for minutes. This was where he was really able to make a difference. The wall beside his desk was covered in pictures of all different shapes and sizes that Yev had drawn over the years. One in particular was his favorite, a scribbled color-fest that depicted his alter ego, Mr Freckles. Yev had drawn it when he was six years old and Ian had kept it ever since. He logged into his old as shit computer and opened up his emails. Another picture caught his eye while he waited and he picked up the framed wedding photo Mickey had given him years earlier. It still took his breath away that he got to marry the man he loved so deeply. The picture in his hands was a moment he would never have a real memory of but one that he had lived a million times over in his head. He pressed his fingertip to Mickey’s image and placed it gently back on the desk. Time to get some work done. Yev’s birthday celebrations started at five and there was no way in the world he was missing even a minute of it. 

Mickey’s work situation had changed just as much but in a very different way to Ian. He was still at the auto shop with Rico but there had been some personnel changes nobody could’ve foreseen. A little over four years earlier Eddie decided to sell his shop and retire to California to be closer to his family. One day he called Mickey to his office and told him the new owner wanted a word. And the new owner? Doug fuckin Diamantis. 

“I told you he likes the way we do business.” Eddie had grinned wickedly. 

Mickey narrowed his eyes at the two men and folded his arms across his chest. “You think I’m gonna take orders from a guy who commits hate crimes against cars? Fuck that.”

Doug, still enamoured by Mickey’s harsh abruptness, giggled cheerfully. “No. You don’t have to take orders from me. In fact, I want you to run the place. Shop Manager. Auto Shop God. Whatever you wanna call yourself.”

Mickey had been instantly suspicious. “Why?”

Doug turned serious, which always made Mickey nervous since he seemed to be in a constant fantasy land. “You’re fucking good at your job, that’s why. You get shit done. Eddie’s told me all about how you keep all the guys here in check. You know your way around every car ever made. You won’t rip me off.”

Mickey nodded along and shrugged. “So what’s the plan? You moving here?”

“Oh no.” Doug had laughed. “A Chicago winter would kill me. Like I said, you’ll be running the show. I’ll just be watching from afar.”

So that was how Mickey became Operations Manager pretty much overnight and almost doubled his salary. That uplift was the turning point and the thing that allowed the family to move out of their apartment and into a house. It wasn’t anything extravagant but Yev had a larger bedroom and there was a spare room too. Mickey was experiencing a life he had never allowed himself to dream could be real. His son was happy, healthy and smart. His best friend had found a love that was going to last. His boss might be a raging asshole but he was still a little scared of Mickey so he ate out of the palm of his hand. And most of all, he had Ian. From the early days of clown make up and fuzzy wigs to the current days of almost single-handedly running a homeless shelter for kids, Ian had been his constant in life. He raised Yev with him. He supported him. He loved him. Unconditionally. It was a head fuck Mickey could never understand but he would hang onto it with both hands. 

“Hey M!” Rico called his name. 

Mickey looked up from his hand held computer where he was running diagnostics on a brand new electric car and smiled at his friend. “Hey. What are you doing here?”

“Gotta grab some shit for the workshop tomorrow. You gonna come along?”

Mickey contemplated it. Seeing Ian at work was a turn on like no other. Protective, caring Ian was a sex god and Mickey didn’t care if that made him weird for thinking so. “Sure.”

“Cool. See you at five, honey.”

“Tom getting off work in time?”

“Yup. We’ll be there.” Rico winked. “I gotta go. He should still be in bed when I get back. I like to think of new and fun ways to wake him up.”

“Awesome.” Mickey drawled but finished with a smirk. He pretended to hate talking about sex with Rico but actually it was always entertaining and sometimes informative, so he had no real issue with it. For example, the day Rico showed him how to twerk was a power bottom game changer in his quest to blow Ian’s mind. In return, Mickey seemed to give advice to Rico that helped him form a loving bond with his boyfriend, something he’d never really had before. Further proof if needed that Mickey and Rico were platonic soulmates. 

Yev gazed around the room and smiled, feeing a stirring of emotion in his stomach. He’d talked to Ian a couple of months earlier when that started to happen and Ian explained all about puberty and hormones and growing up. He helped Yev understand why some days he was happy and some days he got a little overly emotional for small reasons. It was completely normal as his body prepared itself to become an adult. This, however, was no small reason. His 12th birthday was turning out to be one of his best ever. He remembered his 6th birthday vividly because that was when Ian came into his life. Gaining another dad was unexpected but amazing. But this birthday was spectacular. Not only had his dads got him Woody, the best gift ever, but they had also arranged this celebration. The bowling alley was his Uncle Carl’s place and he had sectioned off five lanes just for him. It was decorated with balloons and banners and a table was set up with party food and cans of soda. Everyone he loved was there. His three parents. His many aunts and uncles. His friends. It was so cool to have all this going on just for him. 

“You okay, bud?” A hand squeezed his shoulder. 

Yev looked up and saw Tom, his Uncle Rico’s boyfriend smiling down at him. “Yeah. Just feeling happy.”

“Good. You should feel happy on your birthday.”

“And I got a dog. He’s so cool, Tom. I love him!”

Tom nodded. “I saw a photo of the big guy. He’s kinda cute. You think me and Andres should get a dog?”

“Oh wow yes! Then we can take them to the dog park together! Do it!”

Tom ruffled his hair. “I’ll talk to Andres about it.”

“You good at bowling?” Yev asked, glancing over to where his ginger dad was trying to bowl while his dark-haired dad tried to distract him. 

Tom chuckled. “Not bad. Come on. Let’s find out.”

“Ian...this is not the time or the place.” Mickey warned when his husband’s hands moved to his belt. 

“Nobody will notice we’re gone for ten minutes.”

The redhead had no qualms about sucking dick in his brother’s office at the bowling alley. He eased Mickey’s pants down to his knees and his mouth immediately sank down on his husband’s cock. 

“Oh fuck.” Mickey grabbed a handful of soft, red hair. “Fuck that’s good.”

Ian hummed a tune while he sucked and licked and teased and nibbled. Mickey was gripping onto the edge of the desk as well as his sanity in just a few short minutes. His own dick throbbed in his jeans and he used the heel of his hand to push down and give it some friction. 

“Ian...holy shit. Gonna come. Now. Fuck now.”

Ian welcomed the familiar taste and swallowed down the copious amount of come Mickey gave. He sat back on his heels and hastily pulled his cock out, jerking it for a couple of seconds before Mickey pulled his hand away and took it into his mouth. “Jesus.”

He lasted all of twenty seconds before he was pouring himself down Mickey’s throat. It was intense. When they both caught their breath they dressed quickly and took a moment to calm down. 

“Damn that was good.” Mickey grinned, his fingers twitching like he was about to light up a cigarette. He’d quit smoking for good years ago but the muscle memory was still there. 

Ian glanced at the security monitors on the wall and smiled at their group as they bowled. Yev was still the center of attention and had a huge smile on his face. Tom was taking his shot at the same time as Rico, who was performing some very risqué moves to distract him. 

“Can you keep a secret?” Mickey asked him. 

“Of course.”

“Rico is gonna propose tonight. When they get home. He’s got a ring and everything.”

Ian’s eyes popped wide open and he grinned. “That’s amazing! Tom is gonna be thrilled.”

Mickey nodded. “Kinda makes me sad though. You didn’t get your romantic proposal.”

Ian chuckled and ran his hands through Mickey’s short hair. “Doesn’t matter. I still got a husband. And who needs a ring when you’ve got a permanent tattoo?”

Mickey kissed him gently and breathed in deeply. “I wanted you to have it all.”

“I have everything.” Ian assured him. 

They gazed at each other in their blissful bubble for a long moment until Mickey spoke shyly. 

“I love you, Freckles. Will you marry me?”

Ian giggled joyously and kissed him again. “Of course. Every day. I love you.”

The End


End file.
